<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our eyes catch sea. (We slow down as the engines stall) by xladrm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574623">Our eyes catch sea. (We slow down as the engines stall)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladrm/pseuds/xladrm'>xladrm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Episode: s01e04 The Enemy Within (Star Trek), Happy Ending, M/M, Pon Farr, Romance, T'hy'la, Unrequited Love, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladrm/pseuds/xladrm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[TOS!Spirk]</p><p>Un finale alternativo per la puntata "The Enemy Within": solo una parte di Kirk è sopravvissuta al teletrasporto, cosa farà adesso il Capitano dell'Enterprise? </p><p>"-Signor Spock, la prego. –<br/>Chi è quest’uomo? Iniziava a chiedersi Spock, senza più riuscire ad ergere una barriera tra sé e tutte quelle emozioni che provava. Aveva l’aspetto di Jim Kirk, aveva l’odore tipico di Jim… no, basta, tutto questo era assurdo. Doveva esserci una soluzione logica."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ATTENZIONE: Lode a Gene Roddenberry, io mi limito solo a spargere buone vibrazioni. La storia è totalmente inventata, non scritta a scopo di lucro o con l’intento di qualche offesa. Ogni cosa presente nella storia inerente o riferita a fatti o persone o azioni reali è totalmente causale.</p><p> </p><p>Readmereadmepls!<br/>Era il 2018, con molte storie in cantiere, ma quando la fantasia chiama è nostro piacere rispondere. Così è nata questa piccola storia, dopo l’ennesima visione della seria classica, precisamente la puntata “Il duplicato” (The Enemy Within) che verso la sua fine mi ha fatto domandare “e se?”, che è seguita da un “massì, solo una piccola storia autonclusiva”… ogni volta lo dico e ci credo pure, tuttavia possiamo dire che quattro capitoli è un numero accettabile… vero?!<br/>Ho altre storie pronte, facente parte dell’universo classico, così come del mirrorverse e del reboot.<br/>Piccola confessione: la storia era inizialmente nata per piazzarsi nell’universo Kelvin. Poi ho alzato le mani e detto “oh, beh…” quindi è tornata/diventata ciò che doveva essere (?)<br/>Vorrei ringraziare Logan Way, mia adorata e paziente nipote, per aver trovato il tempo non solo di leggere e darmi un parere, ma anche per avermi consigliato su vari errori che mi ero lasciata dietro.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <br/>“<em>Ha l’uomo quattro cose che non servono in mare: ancora, timone e remi, e paura di naufragare.</em>”<br/>Antonio Machado<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><strong>Our eyes catch sea</strong><br/><strong>{</strong><em>We slow down as the engines stall</em><strong>}</strong><br/> <br/>I<br/> </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> <br/> <br/>C’era stata la familiare sensazione di dissolvenza che partiva dallo stomaco; dopotutto si era teletrasportato abbastanza da non farci quasi più caso… ma questa volta, abbracciando quel James Kirk così aggressivo e crudele, poteva solo osservare fino all’ultimo il volto del suo Primo Ufficiale. Sapevano entrambi che il rischio era alto, ma la squadra di sbarco aveva i minuti contati e poteva aver perso metà di se stesso, ma non l’affetto per quegli uomini e il loro valore e Jim aveva scelto quegli occhi caldi e stabili come ultimo ricordo.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/><em>Spock</em>.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>E adesso sentiva di nuovo l’aria riciclata e climatizzata a temperatura standard. La gravità artificiale così simile a quella della Terra eppure lievemente diversa. Il rumore dei motori, un ruggito silente, che nascondeva la potenza della sua bellissima Signora. <br/>L’Enterprise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Dottore. – Sentì la tenue voce della Capo Infermiera. – Si sta svegliando. –<br/>-Grazie, Signorina Chapel. – E in pochi secondi la mano di Bones era sulla sua spalla, - Jim. Jim. Mi sente? –</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Quando aprì gli occhi si ritrovò i quelli grandi e stupefatti del medico, con le labbra tirate in una smorfia non del tutto sollevata, ma del tutto intenzionato a trasformarla in un sorriso. Jim lo ringraziò per la semplice preoccupazione e presenza, regalandogli un sorriso, nella speranza di rassicurare il suo amico. Fece solo metà della magia, ma era già qualcosa.<br/>-La squadra di sbarco? – Chiese Jim con angoscia. Solo perché era stato frullato e rimesso assieme in un teletrasporto non significava niente, non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarsi dei suoi uomini.<br/>Bones prese subito a scansionarlo fino ai capelli.<br/>-Riportati a bordo in tempo. Sono in congedo medico temporaneo, nella stanza accanto. –<br/>Jim sorrise di cuore. – Che sollievo sentirlo dire. Sono davvero contento che stiano bene. –<br/>Ci fu un sussulto nella stanza. Il cipiglio del dottore s’intensificò, come se fosse possibile. Alzò la testa: – Infermiera Chapel. Per favore! – Borbottò con fare scontroso, poi, come se avesse pietà della donna, addolcì il tono. – Può andare a prendermi il dischetto Blu Z.09 sulla mia scrivania? –<br/>-Subito dottore. – Balbettò veloce e frettolosamente uscì.<br/>Jim non capiva.<br/>-Bones. Non sia così duro con lei. –<br/>Leonard posò ogni attrezzo e con svogliatezza prese una sedia, posizionandola accanto al letto. – Dannazione… - mormorò.<br/>-Bones. – Pronunciò piano quel nome a lui così caro. – Cosa… -<br/>-Ascolti Jim… non c’è un modo per dire questo. Sono il suo medico e suo amico, è mio dovere e mio onere dire questo, ma non lo faccio con piacere… -<br/>Jim annuì, cercando si sistemarsi meglio sul letto.<br/>-Il teletrasporto--- -<br/>-Non ha funzionato. – Finì per lui il Capitano.<br/>Bones lo guardò con occhi sbarrati. – Lo aveva capito? Io non sarò un ingegnere, però… –<br/>-Beh… se avesse funzionato a quest’ora sarei già saltato giù dal letto. Dritto verso al Plancia. –<br/>-Mh. – Lo scrutò. – Sono solo un vecchio medico di campagna, Capitano… - lo squadrò. – In tutta sincerità non so perché il suo lato… cattivo, sia svanito nel nulla invece che unirsi di nuovo con lei. E perché tra i due è stata quella la parte che è rimasta uccisa… tranne una teoria che il nostro caro Signor Spock non approva. –<br/>A quel nome, l’attenzione di Jim aumentò. Si sporse di più e socchiuse le labbra. Tutti segni d’interesse per qualunque cosa riguardasse il vulcaniano. Tutti segnali che non sfuggirono al medico.<br/>-E quale sarebbe? – <br/>-Come già le avevo detto, Jim, penso che tutta la forza e determinazione siano rimaste in lei, nonostante quella separazione, e dopo quello che ho visto in quella Sala Teletrasporto e il fatto che proprio lei sia qui nella mia Infermeria, e non l’altro, mi conferma solo l’idea che il suo omologo non abbia retto allo shock del teletrasporto, troppo agitato e arrabbiato. –<br/>La mente di Jim provò a ricordare qualcosa di quell’evento, durato sicuramente pochissimi istanti. Socchiuse gli occhi, sentendo lo sguardo dell’amico addosso e non curandosene. <br/>-Pensa che lui abbia provato a… scappare? –<br/>-Qualcosa del genere. –<br/>Jim fece una smorfia triste: - Lui è… -<br/>-Morto? – <br/>Il biondo provò a sollevarsi, con qualche difficoltà riuscì a mettersi seduto.<br/>-Faccia piano… – sussurrò il medico, controllando i valori, mentre l’altro si copriva il volto con una mano. - … Jim? Oh Jim… - gli mise una mano sulla spalla, - mi dispiace. Deve essere terribile, sicuramente… guardi, possiamo programmare una sessione di sedute per affrontare l’argomento e- -<br/>Kirk guardò il suo amico. – Lui è morto. Si è ritrovato sull’Enterprise, come appena nato e… nessuno lo voleva! Nessuna meraviglia che fosse spaventato a quel modo e che agisse con così tanta violenza. –<br/>Bones rimase spiazzato.<br/>-Agiva solo come il suo istinto naturale gli diceva. – Continuò Jim. – Non aveva nessuno che potesse aiutarlo. Guidarlo… - prese la mano del suo amico e lo fisso con grandi occhi lucidi – Aveva me! Ma non sono stato in grado di fare niente per lui. Bones, lui era solo. Consapevole di essere odiato. Era <em>solo</em>! -<br/>Per riuscire ad affrontare la situazione, Leonard doveva smettere di essere Bones e indossare il camice del Dottor McCoy. Altrimenti non ne sarebbe uscito vivo da tutta questa storia, le sue scorte di Brandy Sauriano erano troppo limitate. Doveva: Bones non riusciva a vedere il suo amico così. Che era ancora suo amico, anche se stentava a riconoscerlo.<br/>-Jim. Quel povero diavolo adesso riposa in pace. Lui era già nato, già viveva… con lei. Voi avete vissuto tutti gli anni assieme come un’unica entità. Adesso non c’è più e lei si sente abbandonato, avverte uno spazio vuoto dentro di sé. Quindi è normale che sia triste e confuso… è un grande shock che nessuno pensa di dover passare… non è semplice e nessuno di aspetta che lo sia. –<br/>-… avrà sofferto? –<br/>Bones si morse l’interno guancia: – Adesso riposi, Jim. –<br/>Senza dire niente, con fare mite, l’uomo si stese di nuovo. Con un’espressione mortificata e colpevole e con le dita intrecciate sul busto come se non sapesse come farsene degli arti. Leonard ebbe un brivido lungo la schiena ed uscì dalla stanza, diretto verso la propria scrivania per compilare gli ultimi dati della cartella del paziente. Jim aveva ragione: era ovvio che il loro piano non avesse funzionato dal momento esatto in cui aveva aperto gli occhi.<br/>Ricomponendosi schiacciò il pulsante dell’intercom. – Infermeria a Plancia. –<br/>Non ebbe neanche il tempo di finire la frase:<br/>-Qui Plancia, parla Spock. Dica Dottore. –<br/>-Venga in Infermeria. –<br/>-Arrivo. Spock, chiudo. –<br/>C’era stato qualche secondo di troppo di stacco da parte di Spock nel dare la risposta. Forse però se lo era solo immaginato. Dopotutto non era lui l’esperto di vulcaniani a bordo, ma quando Spock arrivò nel suo studio Bones vide un vulcaniano impaziente. Nello stesso modo in cui un vulcaniano può sembrare impaziente.<br/>-Come sta il Capitano Kirk, Dottor McCoy? – Arrivò dritto al nocciolo.<br/>Leonard neanche gli disse di sedersi, sembrava avesse dei petardi sotto i piedi. - Sta che quello non è il Capitano Kirk. O almeno quello che tutti noi conosciamo. Kirk compreso. –<br/>Il Primo Ufficiale sembrò contemplare la frase.<br/>-Quanto tempo, Dottore, prima che anche lui si indebolisca così come è successo al suo lato passionale? –<br/>-Sono portato a pensare che invece vivrà una vita lunga e prospera, - fece il verso al vulcaniano, solo perché in tutta quella favola al contrario aveva bisogno di qualcosa di quotidiano. – Alla fine… forse c’è del positivo. –<br/>Spock alzò un sopracciglio. – Lei è sempre stato fin troppo emotivo, anche per un essere umano, alquanto illogico. Ma mi permetta di dire che adesso mi lascia sospettare di accenni di follia. –<br/>-Non so quanto posso contraddirla questa volta, Spock… però se il nostro Jim agisce come l’altro Jim… più passerà il tempo e più si accentueranno tutte le emozioni e i pensieri e i modi di fare… quindi, mano a mano, perderà quella forza e determinazione che lo avevano già reso la stella promettente della Flotta Stellare. Diventerà un uomo puro, innocuo, incapace di prendere la decisione più adatta nelle situazioni di pericolo. Continuando di questo passo, temo che non riuscirà a calpestare neanche un fiore senza chiedergli scusa dopo. – provò a scherzare Bones. Perché era difficile da assimilare tutta la situazione.<br/>-Il Capitano è un esempio di umanità e compassione. Lo è sempre stato. E inoltre le ricordo che il Capitano è un amante di qualsivoglia tipo di vegetazione, i fiori in particolar modo. Non li avrebbe calpestati per mero divertimento e non- -<br/>-Woh Woh! Signor Spock! – alzò le mani in segno di resa, - non mi prenda alla lettera. Il mio era solo un modo di dire. Un’esagerazione. –<br/>-Come medico, non dovrebbe esagerare. –<br/>Sospirò: – Signor Spock… so come si sente. Mi sento allo stesso modo. –<br/>-I vulcaniani non sentono alcunché, Dottore. – Fu il turno dell’umano di alzare un sopracciglio, ma continuò: – prosegua con la diagnosi sul Capitano. –<br/>-Cosa vuole che le dica? Fisicamente è sano come un pesce. Mentalmente è… non lo so, Spock. È confuso, spaesato… non è lui. –<br/>-Quanto è grave? –<br/>-Non ha provato neanche una volta a scendere dal letto o ad andare in Plancia. Quando gli ho detto di stendersi lo ha fatto senza fiatare… il Jim che conosco io sarebbe sgattaiolato su quella dannata poltrona di comando da sonnambulo. – Gesticolò: – e si preoccupa per la sua parte cattiva che è morta. –<br/>-I suoi lati… buoni, come intendete voi umani, sono estremizzati in lui. Nessuna meraviglia che si comporti così. – Si avvicinò al tavolo per controllare la cartella e Bones lo lasciò fare.<br/>-Questo sì. Conosciamo le varie qualità del nostro Capitano. Ma d’ora in avanti dobbiamo ricordarci che non è più se stesso. – <br/>-Illogico. E’ ancora James Tiberius Kirk. – Rispose meccanico il vulcaniano.<br/>Bones poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo per sporgersi verso l’altro: – Utilizzi il superudito di quelle orecchie a punta: l’uomo- anzi no, ogni creatura senziente in questa e in altre galassie è composta da un lato buono e uno cattivo, luce e ombra, yin e yang, chiamatelo come più preferite, perché assieme alle nostre esperienze ci rendono quello che siamo. Jim, senza la sua parte animale, sta subendo un radicale cambiamento psicologico e biologico, da cui non si può tornare indietro. Sarà troppo buono per questa galassia e tutte le altre. Lo mangeranno vivo! – Si mise le mani nei capelli. – Dannazione, Spock! – Sussurrò. <br/>Il Primo Ufficiale posò la cartella medica di Kirk e guardò dritto negli occhi azzurri del dottore.<br/>-E’ tutto? –<br/>In un giorno passato, quello sarebbe stato il segnale per una delle loro discussioni… un battibecco inutile che faceva tuttavia sorridere Jim e che solo lui placava. Non era uno di quei giorni, questo era diverso.<br/>-E’ tutto. – Si massaggiò le tempie Bones, mentre notava che con la coda dell’occhio Spock puntava alla stanza accanto. – Può fargli visita, se vuole. – Avanzò con un tono più amichevole. Gli sembrava ovvio che il vulcaniano non sapesse come gestire la cosa. Ci riusciva a stento lui che era non solo un medico ma soprattutto un essere umano- quindi un nucleo concentrato di contraddizioni e sentimenti. Si suppone che gli umani sappiano cosa fare in momenti del genere, hanno così tanta confusione nella testa. Sempre. E ciascuno ha il proprio modo per gestire: girarsi, fare finta di niente o accompagnare o attaccare. Bones accompagnava. E pensava che Spock si girasse semplicemente perché non sapeva come affrontare il fatto che il suo migliore amico fosse—potevano ancora definire quell’uomo col nome di Jim? <br/>Il Brandy Sauriano lo chiamava, ma era più forte il tacito urlo di aiuto del suo amico.<br/>-Sicuramente Jim avrà piacevole di vederla. – provò ad incitare.<br/>-Ha chiesto di me? –<br/>A Bones dispiaceva uccidere quella luce di speranza negli occhi castani.<br/>-No. Non l’ha fatto… ma Spock, lui- -<br/>-Dottore. La prego. – <br/>Non sapeva bene riguardo a che cosa, però aveva capito, così annuì semplicemente. <br/>-Devo tornare in Plancia. Mi tenga aggiornato. –<br/>-Certamente, Signor Spock. –<br/>Lo accompagnò alla porta anche se non occorreva… forse perché il campanello d’allarme nella testa si era acceso e temeva che Spock potesse avere un crollo da un momento all’altro. Nel tragitto passarono davanti la porta aperta della stanza dove era posizionato il bioletto di Jim, Bones, d’istinto controllò velocemente e-<br/>-Non c’è. –<br/>Era appena udibile ma Spock sentiva più che bene.<br/>-Cosa intende con “non c’è”? Sia più specifico. –<br/>Il medico oltrepassò la soglia, fermandosi al capezzale che aveva ospitato Kirk nelle ultime ore. – Era qui… possibile che--- -<br/>Bones e Spock si guardarono, per la prima volta lo stesso pensiero pieno di speranza attraversò entrambe le loro menti. Spock alzò una mano, pronto a premere il pulsante e contattare il Tenente Uhura in servizio in Plancia, quando sentirono delle risate provenire dalla stanza accanto, quella in cui risiedevano fino a nuovo ordine medico i membri della squadra sbarcati sul pianeta Alpha. <br/>Affacciandosi, videro Kirk seduto sul bioletto di Sulu, che sorrideva. I ragazzi sembravano ovviamente sollevati che il loro Capitano si fosse ripreso e che si trovasse lì con loro, interessandosi e confortandoli. Complimentandosi anche per il lavoro svolto sul pianeta. Era scontato dire che Jim avesse ridato loro il buonumore.<br/>Quando Bones si girò, Spock era andato via.<br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/> <br/> <br/>Leonard lo aveva lasciato libero di poter tornare nei propri alloggi e quando gli aveva chiesto che, se lo riteneva opportuno lui poteva rimanere ancora… Bones aveva quasi sobbalzato? Forse lo aveva immaginato. Di sicuro però aveva visto la Chapel farlo mentre la salutava prima di prendere il corridoio. Non aveva chiesto… non si sentiva… idoneo. <br/>Prese il turbo-ascensore, tenendosi alla maniglia, in attesa che le porte si chiudessero.<br/>Doveva andare in Plancia? Sì, certo… a fare che cosa? Si sentiva… incerto, come se potesse essere di troppo o, per essere onesti: inutile. E, se neanche riusciva a prendere la decisione se andare in Plancia o meno non c’era altra scelta:<br/>-Ponte Cinque. –<br/>Era meglio seguire gli ordini del dottore.<br/>Il tragitto durò davvero poco, si può pensare che invece la camminata verso il proprio alloggio sia stata la più lunga della sua vita… no. <br/>Aveva incontrato alcuni membri dell’equipaggio in servizio o di semplice passaggio, e l’interazione è stata quella di sempre: sapeva i nomi di tutti e si ricordava gli aneddoti che gli avevano raccontato. Ha sempre cercato di essere presente per il suo equipaggio, con il dovuto rispetto e professionalità e nessuno di loro si era mai permesso troppo cameratismo. Quando la porta si chiuse alle sue spalle e si trovò a fissare la propria parete e scrivania pensò che sì, aveva un gran bell’equipaggio… a cui occorreva un Capitano. Anzi: meritava, un Capitano.<br/>L’Attendente Janice Rand era seduta su una sedia a trafficare con un PADD. Appena lo sentì alzò la testa con un gran sorriso. Oh, Janice era davvero un’ottima Attendente: efficiente, leale, onesta. Bella. Non poteva negare la bellezza della donna… e questo gli ricordò che doveva ancora fare una cosa che sentiva essere in sospeso.<br/>-Signorina Rand. – Salutò cordialmente.<br/>-Capitano! Sono sollevata che sia sveglio! – Si mise in piedi col PADD tra le mani. – Se il Dottor McCoy l’ha dimessa significa che sta bene. – Continuò camminando verso di lui. – E’ una grande notizia questa! – Esultò. Era sempre composta e professionale, ma spesso faticava a trattenersi. Jim la trovò adorabile.<br/>-La ringrazio. Signorina Rand… volevo scusarmi ancora per l’incidente accaduto… -<br/>Janice in un primo momento sembrava non comprendere, poi il suo sorriso divenne più dolce: – Capitano. Signore… ero sotto shock… io- mi scusi per aver pensato che lei voleva dire davvero quelle parole. Era ovvio che c’era qualcosa che non andava… col senno di poi, Signore. – Arrossì, inciampando sulle parole.<br/>-No… temo che ero io. In parte. Ecco perché mi scuso ancora. –<br/>-Ma non occorre, Capitano. Ho capito la situazione… -<br/>Kirk si sentiva ancora un peso addosso.<br/>-Signorina Rand. Non è un mistero che lei sia una bella donna sotto più punti di vista. – Iniziò a spiegarsi con tono dolce e cordiale: se era possibile, l’Attendente arrossì più di prima. – Ma oltre a questo, lei merita di essere trattata con rispetto e corteggiata, in caso d’interesse. Non di essere avvicinata in quel modo che lui- io… Lei merita, Signorina Rand. Mi scuso ancora per l’episodio. Non si ripeterà più e spero che possa credermi e di poter riavere il suo rispetto e la sua fiducia, un giorno. – Voleva metterle una mano sulla spalla, ma non osò. <br/>-Signore. Io… - soffiò piano, - ho già dimenticato tutto. Ho compreso e capito. Lei ha tutt’ora il mio rispetto e la mia fiducia. Sono ancora qui e sono ancora la sua Attendente Personale. – Sorrise appena, impacciata.<br/>Jim le regalò un sorriso radioso e che mai si era permesso di mostrare ai membri dell’equipaggio, perché troppo amichevole. Troppo intimo. <br/>Janice spalancò gli occhi. <br/>-Si-signore. – Iniziò poi la ragazza. – I documenti- - mostrò il PADD con la stilo.<br/>Kirk li guardò come se non sapesse cosa farsene.<br/>-Signorina Rand, li dia a Spock, adesso io sono in congedo e lui è il Facente Funzione di Capitano. –<br/>Janice si stringe al petto il PADD. <br/>-Può andare Miss Rand. Ottimo lavoro e… grazie. –<br/>La ragazza lo oltrepassò senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso con un’espressione quasi sconvolta, per poi uscire quasi di corsa.<br/>Dal momento che si era svegliato aveva subito saputo cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. Oltre a far visita alla squadra di sbarco perché almeno questo glielo doveva, anche se non si reputava più un loro superiore- era solo metà dell’uomo che era. Sapeva perfettamente di avere le ore contate. Non poteva continuare a comandare una nave… non ne aveva la volontà. O meglio: lui voleva. Ma sente che ha perduto quel mordente, quella passione, quella determinazione che lo teneva selvaggiamente attaccato alla poltrona… come poteva adesso vegliare come una leonessa sulla sua famiglia quando non era più lui?<br/>Il buon Bones aveva provato a tirarlo su di morale, a comprenderlo… certamente era grato alla sua fortuna di essere sopravvissuto, grato che, per chissà che motivo, non si sentisse affaticato come lo era stato da un certo punto in poi l’altro… McCoy, in sostanza, è convinto che la parte più forte sia ancora lui. Jim non si sentiva forte, si sentiva deluso.<br/>Aprì uno sportello e prese una scatolina e un chip, mettendo un attimo da parte il secondo e concentrandosi sulla scatolina che contiene la sua spilla: La Foglia di Palma della Missione di Pace su Axanar… non l’unica ma per lui di un così grande valore. Prima avvertiva quei giorni come se fossero lontani, adesso… per lo stesso motivo per cui non ha chiesto di Spock, non è sgattaiolato in Plancia e ha seguito gli ordini di Bones e la sua stanza… gli sembra tutto come se non si parlasse di lui, come se quasi fosse la vita di un’altra persona. Forse lo era. Mise via la scatolina e inserì il chip nel computer.<br/>Spock. Certo che voleva sapere di lui… lo aveva sentito entrare in Infermeria ma, davvero: con che coraggio lo avrebbe guardato in faccia adesso? Sapendo che il Primo Ufficiale avrebbe avuto logiche motivazioni da avanzare per impedirgli di fare ciò che andava fatto.<br/>Avrebbe prima registrato e inviato e solo dopo avrebbe parlato con Spock. Da vigliaccio. Non era un comportamento da Jim Kirk. Ma lui non si sentiva Jim Kirk. Non del tutto almeno.<br/>Schiacciò il pulsante verde e si preparò per registrare le sue dimissioni come Capitano della USS Enterprise.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Mancava poco alla fine del turno e Spock aveva urgente bisogno di meditare. Fortunatamente, durante il restante della giornata non c’erano stati allarmi o intercettazioni di soccorso o avvistamenti di Klingon. <br/>L’intercom della poltrona di comando suonò.<br/>-Qui Spock. – Rispose immediatamente. <br/>-Qui Scott. Signor Spock. La Sezione Ingegneria ha finito il secondo test. –<br/>-Risultato? –<br/>-Perfettamente funzionante, Signore. –<br/>Eppure il tono dello scozzese non era tanto allegro come ci si aspettava. <br/>-Molto bene Signor Scott. Grazie per l’informazione. Spock, chiudo. –<br/>La Plancia era nel silenzio dei suoi piccoli e tenui rumori di routine. Tutti svolgevano le loro mansioni, sembrava un comune Turno Beta. Ma tutti avvertivano nell’aria che da qualche ora qualcosa era venuta a mancare, ovviamente non ne parlavano, non spettegolavano nel turno di lavoro, erano troppo professionali. Troppo devoti e leali al loro Capitano Kirk… sapevano che, in sua presenza o meno, l’Enterprise sarebbe dovuta andare avanti in modo impeccabile. Come il migliore dei velieri che solca gli antichi mari terrestri. Kirk si fidava oltremodo del proprio equipaggio e Spock non avrebbe mai tradito quel sentimento. Erano gli altri ad essere un problema… di cui si sarebbe sbarazzato presto tramite la tecnica della meditazione di Surak. Era necessario. Per l’Enterprise. Per Jim. <br/>-Signor Spock. –<br/>Il vulcaniano si girò appena per trovarsi davanti l’Attendente Janice Rand.<br/>-Mi dica, Signorina Rand. – <br/>La ragazza che sembrava come se non dovesse essere lì, si ricompose immediatamente e allungò il PADD. – I documenti da firmare, Signore. –<br/>Spock prese i file e immediatamente capì.<br/>-Questi rapporti e revisioni non sono stati approvati dal Capitano. Come si suppone che io possa firmare qualcosa che il Capitano non approva? –<br/>-No, ecco. Vede… -<br/>-Signorina Rand, si spieghi. –<br/>-Il Capitano. E’ stato il Capitano a mandarmi da lei, per le firme. Non ha voluto firmare… o leggere… - lo disse a voce bassa, come se fosse un gran segreto privato. E per Spock poteva perfettamente esserlo.<br/>“<em>Non ha voluto firmare… o leggere…</em>”<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Spock era intenzionato ad andare nelle proprie stanze, spogliarsi, indossare le vesti di meditazione e sedersi sulla stuoia, accendendo dell’incenso questa volta, perché avvertiva di avere bisogno di auto.<br/>Doveva ancora avere il tempo di riprendersi dallo shock di aver dovuto assistere alla morte del suo Capitano, senza poter fare niente se non osservare Kirk che abbracciava protettivo il suo duplicato. Aveva sperimentato per la prima volta cosa gli provocava la sola idea di una carriera, un quotidiano… un universo, senza il Capitano Kirk. <br/>Dal suo punto di vista, Kirk aveva ottenuto ciò che lui seguiva da tutta una vita: sbarazzarsi di una parte di sé, quella che lo intralciava, che scalciava illogicamente per uscire, per farlo agire come un essere umano e non come il vulcaniano che realmente è. Ma sapeva che in questo ragionamento logico, c’era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato.<br/>Quando Spock entrò, vide Jim indaffarato, la stanza un casino e al tempo stesso vuota. L’uomo biondo voltò con un grande sorriso, gli occhi con mille stelle lucenti.<br/>-Signor Spock! Il turno è finito? Come è andata la sua giornata? –<br/>Non era la prima volta, ma in genere era uno sguardo che il Capitano gli rivolgeva in modo molto più moderato e quando erano da soli e ancora più velato in missioni diplomatiche. Il Capitano Kirk è sempre stato una persona molto riservata e con un grande riguardo per la privacy del prossimo… uno dei mille tratti che Spock aveva sempre apprezzato nel suo superiore. Ma quell’espressione così aperta e vulnerabile… era troppo. Possibile che il Dottor McCoy, nella sua esagerata emotività, avesse ragione? Doveva meditare al più presto, perché sapeva che Leonard aveva ragione, era lui che si rifiutava di ammetterlo. E negare la realtà non è necessario… non ha senso. Non vi è logica nella negazione di ciò che è palese. Eppure…<br/>-Mi scusi per la mancanza di preavviso della mia visita, Signore. –<br/>-Si figuri, lei è sempre il benvenuto, Signor Spock. – Posò dei libri in uno scatolone. Si leccò le labbra, - posso fare qualcosa per lei? –<br/>-Capitano. – Iniziò il vulcaniano. – L’Attendente Janice Rand si è presentata da me in Plancia con i consueti documenti di routine. – L’uomo annuì, - Miss Rand afferma che è stato lei a dirle di cercare me e che dovevo essere io ad occuparmi di tali file. –<br/>-Mh-hm, è corretto, Signor Spock. –<br/>-Quello che intendo è: perché, l’ha mandata da me. –<br/>-Beh. Che domande, Signor Spock! – Rise appena, - lei è il Facente Funzione di Capitano, a chi altri? –<br/>-Lei è il Capitano. – Precisò.<br/>-In congedo sotto ordine del Dottor McCoy. – Ribatté, questa volta evitando lo sguardo del suo amico e focalizzandosi delle sue azioni, andando di nuovo ai suoi antichi libri di carta. Jules Verne, H. G. Hells, Olaf Stapledon, Philip K. Dick, Douglas Adams, J. R. R. Tolkien. Per proseguire con raccolte ben tenute su personaggi come Alessandro Magno, l’ascesa e la caduta dell’Impero Egiziano e Romano, Abraham Lincoln, le Tre Grandi Guerre. Carezzandone le copertine con i polpastrelli e trattandoli con la massima cura.<br/>Spock avrebbe dovuto fare rapporto, Kirk stesso gli aveva chiesto del turno. Ma gli era parsa più una domanda di un amico che ti chiede la sera come sia andata la tua giornata a lavoro: di una persona che non è con te e che non è coinvolta.<br/>Spock non si era mai sentito così… destabilizzato in vita sua.<br/>-Sta sistemando la sua libreria, Capitano? – <br/>-Sì, qualcosa del genere… - cercò di non far caso al grosso elefante nella stanza, ma doveva smettere, doveva essere Kirk, quel Kirk, per un’ultima volta. – In tutta onestà, Signor Spock… l’ho evitata per tutto questo tempo. –<br/>-Infatti. Il suo intento non è passato inosservato. –<br/>Jim si schiarì la voce: era evidente che Spock fosse infastidito.<br/>-Me ne rendo conto che è un comportamento infantile… -<br/>-Posso solo supporre che abbia i suoi motivi. – Rispose freddo come il ghiaccio il Primo Ufficiale.<br/>Kirk posò i libri e lasciò ogni altra cosa, cercando supporto con una mano allo schienale di una sedia.<br/>-Non mi giustifica, ma sì. – Si fece coraggio. – Abbiamo un problema Spock, è inutile che continuiamo a fare finta di niente. -<br/>-Io non comprendo. Non è logico. –<br/>Kirk sorrise: - Può essere illogico. Non dobbiamo per forza capire, perché nonostante la comprendiamo e capiamo o meno… la situazione è quella che è. Alcune volte le apparenze ingannano, Spock, altre volte sono esattamente come sembrano… ed io non sono più ciò che sembro. – Guardò il pavimento per poi riportare gli occhi sulla faccia dell’amico.<br/>Spock si avvicinò a quella sedia. - Le occorre solo tempo. Prenda queste ore per riorganizzarsi e- -<br/>Jim scosse la testa: - Non è del tempo che sto parlando, Signor Spock… - <br/>Negli occhi dell’uomo erano chiare come la luce di splendenti soli il suo dispiacere per quello che doveva dire, per quello che doveva fare e… per quello che aveva fatto. <br/>Nel silenzio pesante che si era andato a creare, Kirk si sentiva tremendamente a disagio e mai gli era successo di sentirsi così con questo misterioso e incredibile uomo accanto, mai sarebbe stato possibile in futuro. Spock non era un tipo così taciturno, anzi… semplicemente non riempiva il silenzio con inutili chiacchiere, ma era sempre interessato a nuovi argomenti stimolanti, con quella sua cortesia nel consigliare e nell’ascoltare sempre e quella sua profonda conoscenza. Kirk non capiva chi si sentisse in soggezione vicino al Primo Ufficiale, era una piacevole e stimolante compagnia… di certo non per il suo stesso motivo. A nessuno, tranne magari in qualche racconto, era accaduto di trovarsi davanti la propria metà esatta. Di essere diviso in due e poi che una delle due parti morisse.<br/>Jim ebbe un’idea, nella speranza di alleggerire l’atmosfera, si diresse verso la libreria dove erano rimasti gli ultimi libri e ne prese due, tornando davanti a Spock, questa volta più vicino e porgendo i due volumi. Il vulcaniano sollevò un sopracciglio e questo diede una grande sensazione di familiarità a Jim.<br/>-Non le sarà sfuggito che ho mancato di mettere via le opere di William Shakespeare. – Passò una mano sulla copertina e sulle sue fini ricamature dorate, - non è un caso… sono per lei. –<br/>-Signore, mi duole, ma non mi trovo nella condizione- - <br/>Spock fece un passo indietro, immediatamente seguito da Jim che si sporse in avanti, guardandolo con occhi grandi e imploranti.<br/>-Signor Spock, la prego. –<br/><em>Chi è quest’uomo?</em> Iniziava a chiedersi Spock, senza più riuscire ad ergere una barriera tra sé e tutte quelle emozioni che provava. Aveva l’aspetto di Jim Kirk, aveva l’odore tipico di Jim… no, basta, tutto questo era assurdo. Doveva esserci una soluzione logica.<br/>Jim sorrise. – In realtà… avevo già una mezza idea di farle un regalo del genere, per cui… diciamo che la situazione non è delle migliori, ma almeno posso farle questo piccolo regalo. –<br/>-Lei ha molto a cuore la sua personale collezione di libri. – Scandì Spock, cercando di evitare di accettare, anche se sapeva fosse inevitabile.<br/>-Oh, lei ha ragione, ancora una volta, Signor Spock. – Le labbra di nuovo stese in una risata, - ecco perché ho deciso di lasciarla a lei. Mh, almeno le opere di Shakespeare… che sono le mie preferite. – Rimase con le braccia tese. <br/>Spock chiuse gli occhi per un momento, cercando di raccogliere in sé quanta più forza e razionalità possibile, recitando qualche rito di Surak. Kirk rimase in religioso silenzio, una volta che Spock fu sicuro di avere con sé la propria mente, riaprì gli occhi. Parlando con voce profonda e cupa.<br/>-Non è la prima volta che si trova dinnanzi a un problema, Capitano. Ha sempre avuto un modo personale per risolvere le questioni, sono certo che ne troverà uno ugualmente pittoresco per questa situazione. -<br/>-Non sono il Capitano. – Sussurrò con candore il biondo.<br/>-Signore? -<br/>Jim prese un profondo respiro.<br/>-Non sono il Capitano. Non più per sempre. -<br/>Spock stava per parlare, ma lo anticipò:<br/>-E prima che lo chieda: sì, ho già eseguito tutta la procedura. Almeno quello lo so ancora fare. - Biascicò le ultime parole. - Ho parlato con la Flotta Stellare. -<br/>-Il responso, se posso chiedere? -<br/>Jim rispose sorridendo e aprendo le braccia: - Congratulazioni, Signor Spock, lei è il nuovo Capitano dell’Enterprise! -<br/>Kirk percepì Spock irrigidirsi e si preparò, posando sulla sedia i volumi. Quel poco di controllo della mente che era riuscito a mettere insieme crollato.<br/>-Posso comprendere che, data la mia posizione di Primo Ufficiale, per logica sug- -<br/>-No, no Signor Spock… beh sì, ma non solo. Anche se non fosse il Primo Ufficiale- e Ufficiale Scientifico, non da meno, l’avrei candidata come Capitano. L’avrei comunque scelta. -<br/>-Capitano- Signore, io non posso accettare… -<br/>-Deve Signor Spock… per favore… mi fido solo di lei. Solo a lei lascerei la mia nave. -<br/>-… Comprendo Signore… accetto l’incarico. Seppur con disappunto. -<br/>Kirk sorrise. - Lo so, lo so. Lei non vuole la carica da Capitano… ma siamo seri Spock, era solo questione di tempo prima che la Flotta gliene assegnasse una! -<br/>-Non avrei accettato il grado di Capitano… per nessun’altra nave. – sussurrò.<br/>Jim gli donò un sorriso che era come un caldo conforto per la sua mente disordinata.<br/>-Quindi… penso che adesso possa accettare il mio regalo. –<br/>Raccolse le opere e le porse ancora. Adesso Spock non poteva davvero rifiutare, ma quando la saggiò con le lunghe dita, Jim non lasciò la presa. Spock attese, curioso. Jim Kirk è sempre stato un individuo imprevedibile e dinamico. Ora non aveva alcun calcolo fattibile a cui fare riferimento.<br/>Osservò come Jim contemplava le sue mani aliene e sensibili, muovendo appena un dito verso di loro, un tocco fantasma che non arrivò mai davvero.<br/>-Sa, Signor Spock… ci sono stati giorni in cui le avrei chiesto di rimanere con me qui nel mio alloggio con la banale scusa di un gioco a scacchi, solo per passare del tempo con lei. In privato. Per avere l’opportunità di conoscerla… fino a permettermi di sfiorare le sue mani. Di poter… ma non credo che ci saranno ancora quei giorni. Ora più che mai. -<br/>Spock si forzò di far funzionare le corde vocali. - Non è costretto ad andare via. -<br/>Kirk, alzando la testa, guardò quegli occhi scuri così intelligenti e premurosi. - E cosa potrei mai fare? Tornare ad essere Ufficiale Tattico solo per rischiare vite con la mia incapacità? No, Signor Spock. <em>Lui</em>… era una parte di me… così come io ero una parte di lui. Noi eravamo ciò che rende quest’uomo James Kirk. –<br/>-Jim. – Spock osò avvicinare le loro mani, le loro ombre si toccarono. Kirk trattenne il respiro, fissandolo con labbra socchiuse. – Lei è, e rimarrà sempre James Tiberius Kirk, mio Capitano, uomo che posso chiamare amico. –<br/>Il cuore batteva veloce nel corpo dorato. Aveva avuto varie relazioni di ogni tipo… ma solo Spock sapeva scatenargli dentro quella supernova di emozioni scoppiettanti, improvvise eppure così stabili e… giuste.  <br/>-Grazie, Spock… -<br/>-Di niente, Jim. –<br/>Jim lo guardò, - Le… mh, le va una partita a scacchi, in memoria dei vecchi tempi? – Tentò.<br/>Spock aveva bisogno di restare da solo con la propria mente per riportarla nell’apatico e vuoto ordine a cui era abituato, ma come sempre, la gravità del sole gli impediva di allontanarsi.<br/>-Volentieri Jim. –<br/>Jim si rianimò. – Allora prenda la scacchiera. Io vado a replicare del tea! –<br/>Gli lasciò i volumi, quasi correndo verso il piccolo replicatore. Spock si prese un momento per carezzare gli stessi punti sui libri su cui erano state le mani di Jim.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Cinque giorni. Bastarono cinque giorni perché la vita di James Kirk fosse ribaltata totalmente, in un modo che mai avrebbe pensato… anzi, anche meno. Adesso le cose erano solo di dominio pubblico.<br/>Con totale stupore dell’equipaggio, Jim aveva indotto un incontro della Sala Tattica tra gli Ufficiale di Alto Rango dei vari settori, per tutto quello che loro hanno fatto sotto il suo comando e per tutto quello che, ne era certo, avrebbero fatto: glielo doveva. Anche se sentiva una morsa allo stomaco, un misto micidiale tra ansia e nervosismo, sentiva che era suo dovere fare questo forzo. Una forzatura… gli veniva quasi da ridere.<br/>Fu l’incontro che mai si sarebbe aspettato di condurre durante la sua carriera, anche quando era più giovane. Diavolo, anche quando era solo un Ufficiale Tattico era stato capace di gestire una piccola riunione, nonché squadre di sbarco, situazioni di pericolo in luoghi inesplorati e ignoti… ma quello era un altro Kirk. Un Kirk che oramai non esisteva più. Aveva parlato con Bones, prima di incontrare tutti, scherzando sul fatto che molto probabilmente avrebbero dovuto tenere dei funerali. Leonard gli aveva detto che non avrebbe retto una cosa simile, nonostante ne vedesse la logica ironia, aggiungendo poi che non tutti sono pronti a dire addio a Kirk, qualunque Kirk: entrambi si voltarono verso Spock, seduto accanto alla sedia riservata al Capitano, che sistemava dei documenti.<br/>Jim disse al suo amico che erano già passati tre giorni standard per il rito umano, Bones rispose che era solo un medico di campagna e che lui doveva smettere di essere così melodrammatico. Il biondo sorrise; sapeva che non erano ancora pronti. Non sapeva se era un bene o un male, non sapeva cosa fare… sarebbe andato via presto e non poteva essere lì per i suoi amici nell’affrontare il lutto. Ecco, questo lo faceva stare male.<br/>Ma una cosa per volta: doveva riferire gli ordini della Flotta al suo equipaggio e non c’erano parole per dire che il Capitano non era più idoneo al Comando, ancora di più, ad esercitare qualunque altro ruolo nella Flotta Stellare. Il Signor Sulu aveva avanzato l’idea che Kirk si presentasse nei ranghi medici. Spock si illuminò come un vulcaniano poteva apparire rinvigorito, fissando Kirk… che non sapeva bene come spiegare che non era possibile. Per fortuna Bones arrivò in suo soccorso.<br/>-Il Capita- il Signor Kirk al momento sta attraversando una fase delicata, è meglio che si ritiri e che faccia il punto della situazione. Non è idoneo per il reparto medico. –<br/>-Dottore. – Intervenne Spock, più determinato che mai, soprattutto adesso che vedeva un logico spiraglio per impedire che Kirk andasse via. – Lei è l’uomo più irrazionale, emotivo, esagerato nei modi di esprimersi e di agire che io conosca. Per seguire il suo ragionamento, lei stesso, non dovrebbe operare come medico. Ciononostante… è tra i più illustri medici che la Flotta Stellare vanta in ogni suo quadrante. –<br/>Bones posò gli avambracci scoperti sul tavolo, sporgendosi verso il vulcaniano.<br/>-Lei è fuori dalla sua mente vulcaniana. –<br/>-Perché? –<br/>-Mi ha appena fatto un complimento. –<br/>Gli occhi azzurri guardavano Spock con ammonimento e il Primo Ufficiale si domandò se era così evidente che non stava meditando quanto la situazione lo richiedeva, invece che passare quanto più tempo possibile con Jim. Bones non si aspettava un dibattito, sapeva che non ci sarebbe stato, così continuò, rivolgendosi anche al resto dei presenti.<br/>-Stazionare nel luogo che gli ha provocato un tale shock potrebbe peggiorare la mentalità del paziente. –<br/>Il grave silenzio che questa frase portò con sé, venne spezzato da Uhura.<br/>-Signore. – Chiamò, col suo tono melodico. – C’è qualcosa che possiamo fare per lei? –<br/>Jim sorrise. Con quel fare caldo e amorevole. <br/>-In effetti sì, Tenente Uhura, ci sarebbero dei messaggi che dovrei inviare. La ringrazio. –<br/>La donna annuì e mentre continuava, il Signor Scott buttò uno sguardo al Dottor McCoy, che tacitamente domandò se la faccenda fosse così grave e la faccia di Leonard era tutta una risposta: lo scozzese sospirò piano, si sentiva per buona parte responsabile. Se ne accorsero solo Bones e Spock.<br/>-Attualmente siamo in viaggio verso la Base Stellare 27. – riprese Kirk.<br/>-Tempo restante sette punto tre ore. – <br/>-Grazie, Signor Spock. Andrò lì. E… poi si vedrà. – concluse.<br/>Questa volta Uhura non sapeva cosa dire, per fortuna ci pensò il Signor Chekov.<br/>-Se vuole andare su pianeta lì vicino, ho sentito dire che neve cade per buona parte del loro calendario annuo. Le consiglio dei cappotti. Possibilmente russi: facciamo i migliori cappotti, Signore. Ah: lo sapeva che i cappotti sono un’idea dei russi? – <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Jim aveva tutto pronto. Era pronto! I suoi effetti personali erano già nella Sala Teletrasporto, e lui era da solo in cabina come ogni vecchio malinconico che si rispetti, che in solitudine contempla, sospira e ha tanti pensieri tutti che iniziano con “e se…”… ma sente di essere un peso per l’Enterprise e, per tutto ciò che era stato, non poteva permettere che la sua presenza fosse d’intralcio alla nave. Andare via era la decisione migliore.<br/>Il cicalino della porta trillò.<br/>-Avanti. – Proclamò con un mezzo sorriso, felice di vedere chiunque volesse salutarlo. Di certo non si aspettava di trovare Spock, dritto come un soldatino con le mani dietro la schiena, che gli chiedeva di entrare, guardandosi attorno come se qualcuno potesse spuntare da dietro il divano e attaccarli. Come se fossero spiati.<br/>-Signor Spock, prego, entri pure… dopotutto questi sono i suoi alloggi adesso. – Si alzò dal letto. – Anzi, è sicuro che non le occorre aiuto per portare la sua roba qui? –<br/>-Affatto, Signore. – Rispose, rigido.<br/>-Onestamente pensavo di cambiare il nome… - cambiò totalmente argomento Jim, con un tono forse più acuto del normale, incapace di reggere la pressione. Avrebbe voluto domandare chi avesse in mente Spock come Primo Ufficiale… ma oramai era un comune cittadino della Federazione, non poteva intromettersi negli affari interni della nave.<br/>-Lei è Jim Kirk. –<br/>Jim fece una smorfia. – Non proprio. Non mi fraintenda Spock, mi piace quando mi chiama Jim, ma… crede che sia giusto che mi lascio continuare a chiamare così? –<br/>-Sono le sue azioni nel corso della vita che hanno dato valore e significato al suo nome. Non il contrario. –<br/>-… e se lo modificassi? Qualcosa come John? William? Romeo? Richard? –<br/>-Romeo… sul serio? – Sollevò il suo sopracciglio.<br/>Kirk si bloccò e notò subito quella luce divertita negli occhi del vulcaniano. Scoppiò a ridere.<br/>-Dice che è un po’ troppo? –<br/>-No, se intende morire dopo pochi giorni. –<br/>-E’ troppo. –Annuì arricciando il naso, continuando a ridacchiare, poi si inumidì le labbra. – Signor Spock… mi mancherà. –<br/>-Troverà una Giulietta, Signore. –<br/>Kirk scosse la testa. Non voleva alcuna Giulietta. <br/>-Nessuna Giulietta potrà mai prendere il suo posto. – Avanzò con coraggio, sollevando una mano e lasciandola ad afferrare l’aria. Spock, impassibile per chiunque, ma non per Jim, osservava senza tuttavia fare niente per andargli incontro fisicamente.<br/>-Jim. –<br/>-Mi mancherà anche questo. – Mormorò il biondo, socchiudendo gli occhi. <br/>-Sono venuto qui con un preciso intento. – Informò.<br/>-Oh, certo, mi scusi: dica pure! –<br/>Spock fece un movimento con le spalle. Mentre sembrava armeggiare qualcosa dietro la schiena.<br/>-Ho meditato a lungo sulla questione e… non mi è stato di grande aiuto. Posso supporre che sia perché non vi è niente di sbagliato, mi auguro, nel mio pensiero. Altrimenti vi avrei trovato l’errore. Nella cultura vulcaniana è illogico il festeggiamento del compleanno o di qualunque altra festività tipica umanoide che ho riscontrato sulla Terra così come in altri pianeti e culture. I regali sono illogici. Tuttavia… tale gesto assume logica se fatto con uno scopo. – Rivelò cosa aveva nascosto: una bustina morbida in un tessuto chiaro e antico.<br/>-Spock! – Soffiò Kirk. Aveva sperato in un gesto così. Ma aveva pensato che non si sarebbe potuto realizzare un tale momento se non dopo diversi anni in cui potevano coltivare la loro amicizia. – Un regalo… per me?... Spock, se è per quei libri non l’ho fatto per- -<br/>-Non ha riferente con il suo dono, benché molto apprezzato. – Respirò con tono profondo. - Questo è per te. –<br/>Jim sentì un brivido per ogni centimetro della colonna vertebrale. Accettò la bustina.<br/>-Posso aprirla adesso? Io- – arrossì. – Sono curioso. Ma se offendo l’usanza vulcaniana-- -<br/>-No, Jim. Apri pure. –<br/>il biondo slegò il delicato fiocco dei nastrini, aprendo la mano e lasciando che l’oggetto all’interno scivolasse piano verso il suo palmo. Quando il regalo rifletté la luce della cabina, Jim aprì la bocca, totalmente sorpreso e alla disperata ricerca di parole.<br/>-E’--- -<br/>-E’ una collana di vokaya, un minerale che è di Vulcano e Vulcano soltanto, appartiene al mio clan da diverse generazioni. –<br/>-Spock è… è… troppo. –<br/>-No. – Si avvicinò – Non è troppo. È tua, Jim. –<br/>-E’ bellissima… - rispose allibito. Rimproverandosi mentalmente per esserci dimenticato ogni altra parola che avesse mai imparato in tutta la sua vita.<br/>-Se permetti. – Prese delicatamente la collana dalla sua mano e strinse leggermente il cordoncino, inclinandolo verso la testa dell’altro, che annuì felice e chinò la testa, osservando quando la pietra gli toccò la maglia oro.<br/>-E’ davvero incantevole… Spock, io non ho parole per-- - alzando gli occhi, il sorriso quasi gli morì, notando come Spock lo guardava: con il timore che potesse sparire da un momento all’altro. – Oh, Spock… - <br/>Adesso erano vicini, davvero vicini, con i petti a pochi pollici di distanza.<br/>Jim sollevò un braccio, posandolo su quello dell’altro. Il quale sembrò destarsi al tocco. Continuarono ad osservarsi, finché la fronte di Spock non si rifugiò nell’incavo della spalla di Kirk, il quale non poté impedire a quel braccio di avanzare verso la forte schiena inclinata verso di lui.<br/>-Andrà tutto bene, Spock. -<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Bones aveva avanzato l’ipotesi che forse sarebbe stato meglio usare una navetta, per portarlo sulla Base. Questo avrebbe voluto dire avere più tempo da passare con quelle care parole che erano la sua famiglia e un tempo il suo equipaggio. Ma Jim sentiva che si sarebbe solo trattato di allungare l’addio. Non sarebbero stati bei momenti, sarebbero stati solo strazianti. Inoltre, il teletrasporto era completamente funzionante, quindi poteva comprendere il timore del dottore e di Spock, tuttavia non lo condivideva. Poteva non essere più un Capitano, ma non era un bambino. Ecco anche il motivo per cui aveva deciso di andare da solo, nonostante la quasi inopportuna insistenza di Rand di accompagnarlo. <br/>Rivolse loro un ultimo sorriso, mentre il Capitano Spock dava il permesso di licenza di sbarco.<br/>-Energia, Signor Scott. –<br/>-Sì, Capitano. – Rispose senza entusiasmo.<br/>L’ultimo sguardo, ancora una volta, era per Spock.<br/>Quando i suoi atomi si ricomposero, il via vai della Base Stellare lo assalì con i suoi suoni e il suo trambusto. Si chinò per posare lo zaino accanto alle altre valige- un borsone e un piccolo trolley, per tirare fuori la cartina che aveva scaricato dai computer della nave, quando una voce femminile lo chiamò.<br/>-Signor Kirk. La stavo aspettando. –<br/>Jim alzò la testa per trovare una giovane donna bruna in una divina della Flotta perfettamente tirata a lucido, con una tracolla, quindi sorrise; - Non sapevo di poter avere un comitato di accoglienza. Lei è-- -<br/>-Julie Piper, Signore, Assistente del Commodoro José Mendez. – Rispose con fare professionale e immediato. <br/>-Del Commodoro Mendez… - ripeté Jim. – A quanto sapevo il Commodoro Mendez è stazionato sulla Base Stellare 11. Così come tutto il suo staff. – <br/>-Corretto, Signore. Infatti operiamo qui solo a tempo determinato. Affari della Flotta. –<br/>Kirk si morse la lingua. Non doveva fare domande. Non poteva.<br/>-Oh beh, - Tentò di deviare il discorso, con un tono più leggero di voce, - allora sono fortunato. –<br/>-Credo la sua fama la precede, Signore. – Trafficò poi nella tracolla, tirando fuori una busta. – Il Commodoro Mendez si scusa per non essere potuto venire di persona. Tuttavia mi ha incaricata di accoglierla e di assisterla, dandole il Benvenuto sulla Base Stellare 27. Non di meno, per consegnarle personalmente questa busta. Essa contiene tutti i suoi nuovi documenti. Compresi i codici per accedere ai suoi conti che, nonostante non è più un membro della Flotta, si è guadagnato e non le verranno tolti, anzi, la sua situazione è stata catalogata come un pensionamento anticipato, per cui, ha diritto ad un incentivo di crediti sul suo conto che le sono già stati aggiunti. I suoi file e cartelle sia pubbliche che private non verranno modificati o glissati dagli archivi, verrà solo aggiunto quanto le ho detto io adesso. –<br/>Era davvero molta roba da digerire. E questa donna sembrava una macchina perfettamente oleata di regole e grandi paroloni. Spock l’avrebbe trovata affascinante. Tirò fuori dalla busta tutti i documenti, senza osservarli troppo, ci sarebbe stato tempo dopo.<br/>-La ringrazio. – Si affrettò a mettere la busta dentro lo zaino, assicurandosi di chiudere bene la cerniera.<br/>Piper annuì. – C’è altro che posso fare, Signor Kirk? –<br/>Jim si rese conto che aveva ancora la cartina in mano, così la sollevò appena. – Ahm… magari può indirizzarmi verso un banco informazioni dove posso parlare con qualcuno per organizzarmi e trovare un pianeta. –<br/>La donna inclinò la testa. – Oh, certo. Che pianeta? –<br/>-Credo che uno qualunque vada benissimo. –<br/>Piper lo guardò stranita, ma non diede troppo peso alle sue parole. Probabilmente anche lei, come altri, conoscendo la storia, aveva scelto la via del militare: non chiedere. non dire.<br/>-Non vuole allungare la permanenza sulla Base, Signore? –<br/>Jim sorrise, la curiosità non era solo donna: era umana.<br/>-Sì, ci avevo fatto un pensierino, a dire il vero… con tutto questo via vai penso che difficilmente ci si annoia. – La faccia della donna sembrava dirgli che aveva ragione, nel bene e nel male, - Ma… no. Preferisco un luogo tranquillo. –<br/>Ed eccola lì, <em>l’espressione</em>. La stessa che aveva caratterizzato negli ultimi giorni il volto del suo ex equipaggio. Doveva essere davvero impensabile che il famigerato Jim Kirk volesse una vita fissa su un pianeta… come biasimarli? Lui stesso ricordava nitidamente la sensazione che gli scatenava l’immaginarsi dietro una scrivania, ma comunque: sulla terra ferma… disagio, insoddisfazione… paura. Non era mai stato fatto per la terra. Era per gli oceani dello spazio, possibilmente inesplorato. Quindi poteva capire, questa volta sì, poteva farlo, perché veniva guardato così. <br/> <br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>TBC.<br/>Prossimo capitolo: 10/02/2020<br/> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
“<em>Some legendes are told.</em><br/>
<em>Some turn to dust or to gold</em>.”<br/>
Centuries – Fall Out Boy<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Our eyes catch sea</strong><br/>
<strong>{</strong><strong>We slow down as the engines stall</strong><strong>}</strong><br/>
 <br/>
II<br/>
 </p>
</div><div>
  <p> <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Teimia era questo pianeta di classe M, un normalissimo pianetoide orbitante tra tanti altri nella Federazione Unita dei Pianeti, un luogo di riposo. Sicuramente era l’opposto delle notti di Risa. E anche dei giorni. Soprattutto, la vegetazione non minacciava di uccidere Jim con nuove allergie sconosciute, solo quelle che già aveva. Quando il computer aveva elencato le sue intolleranze e allergie, il dottore del quartiere gli aveva lasciato uno sguardo come per accertarsi che fosse ancora vivo. Una volta fatto il nome di Leonard McCoy il signore capì. Ovviamente Bones gli aveva dato una scorta non indifferente di medicine e hypos, però Jim aveva ritenuto opportuno cercare un medico nella Jubilee Valley, la città accanto la capitale Nova Kanre, il luogo dove aveva scelto prendere non solo in considerazione, ma dove aveva preso un piccolo appartamento singolo… era davvero strano: dal momento che faceva parte della Flotta Stellare, ha conosciuto Bones, e anche se è capitato, soprattutto mentre faceva carriera e serviva su altre navi, che a visitarlo fossero altri medici, il dottore base di riferimento era sempre lui, Bones. Non poteva però pretendere che lo sarebbe rimasto anche con gli ultimi avvenimenti, c’erano non pochi impedimenti per questo. Però forse doveva avvisare il suo amico, così da potersi godere il brontolio del sud. Magari una volta sistemato… sì, prima avrebbe preparato la nuova vita, poi avrebbe contattato Bones! Era fiducioso che non ci avrebbe messo tanto, inoltre se non avrebbe trovato posto in un qualche negozio, poteva sempre lavorare online.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Era la sua prima settimana su Teimia, quando entrò finalmente nella grande biblioteca del posto: una delle più fornite della Federazione. A se stesso poteva ammettere che oltre alla tranquillità, era anche per questa bellissima fonte di conoscenza che aveva scelto proprio Teimia. <br/>
E la fama del luogo era ben meritata, non solo appariva come immensa e a più piani, ma possedeva materiali sia in digitale, anche realtà simulata, che in cartaceo. Kirk consultò la mappa fissa all’ingresso e si diresse immediatamente verso il piano cartaceo, non potendo credere ai propri occhi, quando si trovò come catapultato in uno di quei luoghi visti solo in vecchi film della Terra in cui gli scaffali erano altissimi e il profumo dei libri ti si attaccava ai vestiti. Estasiato, Kirk iniziò un’immersione nel suo personale paradiso, andando nel reparto della storia nautica e perdendosi tra mappe e progetti e racconti di marinai.<br/>
Aveva trovato dopo tanto tempo che ne era alla ricerca, un libro che, secondo alcuni, aveva anticipato la fine della famosa nave da crociera Titanic: Il Naufragio del Titan, di Morgan Robertson, scritto quattro anni prima dell’inaugurazione del colosso del 1912. Ne aveva sempre letto pezzetti sporadici, non riuscendo mai ad avere abbastanza tempo da dedicarvi. Poiché il suo tempo non era di sua proprietà: ma della nave, dell’equipaggio, e Kirk glielo aveva sempre donato volentieri, ed era sempre stato ricambiato oltremodo.<br/>
Stava prendendo appunti su un libricino, mentre con l’altra mano toccava la pietra al collo: totalmente sovrappensiero e rilassato, estraniato da ogni cosa.<br/>
Kirk lasciò andare la penna, concentrandosi sulla collana: non l’aveva mai tolta da quando Spock gliel’aveva messa… forse risultava meglio poggiata sulla stoffa della maglietta da Capitano… ma quegl’indumenti li aveva lasciati sulla nave.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Kirk si rese conto che alcuni libri erano nel settore sbagliato. Altri consultati e non sistemati. Si guardò attorno e ne raccolse tre che erano su un tavolo, leggendo bene i titoli e gli autori e andando a passo sicuro tra scaffali e corridoi, mettendo in ordine tutti i volumi che erano stati abbandonati sui grandi tavoli accanto al suo. Non riuscì a finire; venne richiamato dalla Segretaria della Sezione, Lady Arinelle, una caitian, per uscire subito dalla biblioteca che era oramai in chiusura. Kirk si scusò varie volte, anche se Lady Arinelle sembrò non prestare ascolto, ma Kirk decise che l’indomani sarebbe tornato e si sarebbe scusato come si deve.<br/>
Quella sera, Jim si fermò al piccolo alimentari sulla strada del ritorno e acquistò del pane e del latte. Poteva replicare tutto in casa, ma visto che poteva mangiare cibo vero tanto meglio approfittarne ogni tanto e lasciarsi coccolare.<br/>
Il piccolo appartamento era silenzioso, solitario… aveva cercato di renderlo più caloroso possibile, era difficile dopo solo sette giorni, ma sapeva che col tempo avrebbe ottenuto un aspetto più vissuto. Non che soffrisse la solitudine, almeno non ancora: stava giusto cercando di riabituarsi a sentire e a fare la differenza tra il prima e il dopo.<br/>
C’era quel Kirk, che era il Jim Kirk nel totale, poi c’era l’Altro Kirk o Lui che era morto e poi se stesso… era rimasto soltanto lui. E si sentiva Jim solo a metà. Si ricordò l’idea dei nomi e ponderò si lasciar perdere Jim e di prendere a rivolgersi a se stesso come James. O Tiberius.<br/>
La scelta di utilizzare il secondo nome come primo durò il tempo di spezzettare il pane per buttarlo nella tazza mentre il latte si scaldava nel pentolino. Una pessima, pessima idea.<br/>
Ridacchiò da solo, riportando alla mente la risposta di Spock quando aveva tirato fuori dei possibili nomi. <br/>
Si sedette sul piccolo divano, girando i pezzettini di pane, incantandosi ad osservarli galleggiare placidi sulla distesa bianca. <br/>
Avvertì nostalgia, un forte senso di malinconia… e non voleva sentirsi così, quando pensava a Spock. Aveva a cuore quei momenti passati in servizio e non: insieme, di quel tempo condiviso nel conoscersi meglio… non voleva rovinarli piangendosi sopra. Doveva solo procedere un passo alla volta e presto, tutto questo, Teimia, sarebbe diventata la sua nuova casa e avrebbe avuto un quotidiano. <br/>
Tirò fuori il libricino su cui aveva appuntato tutti i passaggi più intriganti dei libri di quel giorno e prese a rileggerli mentre mangiava la sua cena. <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Dopo che aveva presentato due domande di assunzione in due differenti negozi, Kirk decise che prima di andare in biblioteca, si sarebbe fermato a consumare il pranzo in un parco. Aveva visto il pezzo di prato verde con giochi e panchine passando in zona ed era quasi sempre frequentato da famiglie e qualche gruppo di giovani. Sembrava tranquillo e piacevole.<br/>
Localizzò una panchina un poco in disparte, che dava sulla fontana pubblica, posando lo zaino e trafficando per prendere la bustina con i due tramezzini che aveva preparato a casa. Erano con carne bianca e verdure: Bones sarebbe fiero di lui! <br/>
Guardando le statue che zampillavano acqua, cercò l’ennesima scusa per non aver chiamato i suoi amici. La più quotata era: sono là fuori impegnati in qualche importante missione, meglio non disturbare e attendere. Sapendo benissimo che non esisteva un “tempo migliore” su una nave stellare, ma che potevi solo andare a fortuna. Sapeva che il Tenente Uhura sarebbe stata più che felice di registrare un suo messaggio e di sentirlo, soprattutto. Era anche inutile chiedersi come avrebbe fatto il Kirk di una volta che, senza tergiversare, avrebbe contattato l’Enterprise. Beh, sarebbe un Kirk che non userebbe un computer su un pianeta qualunque, per contattare la nave… perché quel Kirk sarebbe sulla stessa.<br/>
In genere questa linea di pensiero finiva così. Pensava a come si sarebbe comportato una volta, per poi ricordare a se stesso che non è più l’uomo che era e poi la discussione cadeva lì.<br/>
Mangiò, provando ad indagare sulla faccenda, farlo di sera non era il massimo: preferiva la luce del sole e l’aria fresca della stagione, per schiarirsi le idee: cosa temeva non lo sapeva neanche lui… non era come se non fosse il benvenuto tra quegli uomini. Forse aspettava solo il tempo in cui non lo avrebbero guardato aspettandosi James Kirk… sarebbe mai arrivato quel giorno? Magari era solo suo il problema… era solo suo da gestire… lui non cercava di essere quel Kirk, gli era davvero impossibile: avrebbe dovuto smettere di notare quegli sguardi? Se poteva farli smettere di venire nei suoi sogni allora non sarebbe stato affatto male come risultato.<br/>
Il prossimo traguardo sarebbe stato smettere di sentirsi in colpa perché incapace di prendere decisioni importanti o meno che coinvolgono la vita di più di quattrocento persone. E perché non poteva essere all’altezza delle aspettative del prossimo. <br/>
Annuì determinato verso una delle statue, raccogliendo tutto e bevendo dalla fontanella pubblica, dirigendosi alla biblioteca, col preciso intento di rimediare alla prima impressione che aveva dato alla Segretaria, Lady Arinelle. <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Nelle rare occasioni che aveva avuto la fortuna di rifornirsi di una biblioteca, quando era nella Flotta Stellare, non aveva mai fatto caso a quanti libri venissero abbandonati una volta consultati. Comprendeva la fretta e la dimenticanza, ma alcune volte avvertiva una forte mancanza di rispetto verso la disponibilità della struttura. Era la sua sesta visita ed era impressionante quanto questa cosa gli saltasse all’occhio e come gli venisse istintivo mettere in ordine. E l’occhio felino e attento della caitian non lo lasciava quasi mai. Quella sera cercò di prestare attenzione all’orario, nonostante si fosse perso nella lettura di Vite Parallele di Plutarco nella Sezione della Terra Antica, così si affrettò per dirigersi verso il bancone dove Lady Arinelle era intenta a scrivere, ma lasciò tutto non appena lo vide, pronta a servire il cliente.<br/>
-Buonasera, vedo che oggi siamo più attenti agli orari della biblioteca. – <br/>
Jim ridacchiò. – Mi fa piacere che l’ha notato, ci tengo! Buonasera a lei, Lady Arinelle. Desidero prendere questo libro. – Passò sia la copia che il proprio tesserino ID della struttura.<br/>
-Molto bene. – <br/>
Inserì il codice del libro e passò l’ID per poi restituire tutto a Kirk. <br/>
-Tra tre giorni lo restituisco. – fece l’uomo.<br/>
-Il tempo standard. – Ribatté. – Non mi preoccupo di questo, Signor Kirk. – Perché era ovvio che oramai si erano già presentati. Sotto gli occhi gialli della citian Jim si sentiva un po’ come quando era bambino e combinava qualche marachella e veniva rimproverato prima dalla maestra e poi dalla madre, una volta a casa. <br/>
L’umano biondo sorrise contento. – Grazie per la fiducia. –<br/>
-Non si tratta di fiducia. Non mi fido mai troppo delle persone, quando si tratta dei libri. – Saggia donna. – Ma l’ho osservata, Signor Kirk, e le sue azioni parlano per lei… è un vero amante della cultura. -<br/>
Jim si strinse il libro mentre metteva via il tesserino, imbarazzato. Più di una persona lo aveva definito come “una pila di libri con le gambe”, e questa era nella lista di cose che era rimasta intatta. Per fortuna.<br/>
-Non si trovano molte persone che hanno rispetto per la cultura, anche in una biblioteca. – Continuò Lady Arinelle, - E non abbiamo necessariamente bisogno di un dipendente, ma un aiuto fa sempre comodo, non crede? –<br/>
-… mi sta chiedendo se voglio lavorare qui dentro? –<br/>
-Quanto tempo impiegherebbe per imparare il nostro sistema informativo e di catalogo, imballaggio di materiale e disposizione sugli scaffali, Signor Kirk? –<br/>
-Oh, sono praticamente il vostro uomo, Lady Arinelle! – aveva un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all’altro.<br/>
La caitian sorrise – Sono sposata, Signor Kirk. –<br/>
-Anche io! – Si posò appena al bancone – Sono sposato con questa bellissima donna di nome En-- - si bloccò serrando le labbra. <br/>
Lei lo guardò e Jim capì che sapeva, che non faceva niente per nasconderlo e soprattutto, che si teneva per sé le domande personali.<br/>
-Una Signora incantevole. – Si espresse invece.<br/>
Kirk annuì. – E molto di più. -<br/>
La caitian dopo un attimo di silenzio tornò a parlare.<br/>
-Ha una collana molto bella. Vokaya, vero? –<br/>
Jim rimase sorpreso e non riuscì a nasconderlo, abbassando gli occhi verso la collana che dondolava da quella posizione appena china sul bancone da cui non si era ancora spostato.<br/>
-Non si stupisca, Signor Kirk. La pietra Vokaya è molto rara… nasce solo sul pianeta Vulcano. Ed è tanto bella quanto interessante come minerale. - <br/>
-E’ il dono di un amico. –<br/>
Lady Arinelle mosse una delle sue orecchie dritte.<br/>
-Una persona molto speciale per me… - continuò, non sapendo come interpretare l’azione della donna, che sorrise:<br/>
-Capisco. – E prima che potesse anche solo fare un’espressione interrogativa, continuò, - Gli orari di apertura e chiusura li conosce. Domani arriva un aggiornamento per la Sezione dell’Antico Egitto della Terra. Può iniziare da lì. –<br/>
-… Grazie, Lady Arinelle. – Viascicò spaesato, vedendola andare via silenziosa come solo un caitian sapeva essere.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Nova Kanre aveva un grande centro commerciale, ma Jim non se la sentiva proprio di prendere una navetta solo per due cuscini, si sarebbe fatto andare bene il negozio che aveva trovato grazie una veloce ricerca al PADD. Della capitale aveva giusto visto il porto e qualche via e la strada presa dal trasporto che l’ha portato a Jubilee Valley. Era certo che l’altra città avesse tanto da offrire ma… non avvertiva alcuna voglia di salire sul primo mezzo per andare. Magari un giorno. Non oggi. Forse senza attendere altri cinque mesi. Ma non oggi.<br/>
Decise che dei cuscini con una tonalità tenue andassero più che bene e si accorse che non gli andava di tornare in casa, così entrò in una tavola calda, sedendosi ad un tavolino appartato e optando per una bevanda simile alla limonata terrestre e un’insalata con della carne bianca. Mentre attendeva la portata si lasciò trascinare dall’atmosfera del posto: c’erano dei tavoli con famiglie o coppie o persone d’affari in viaggio. Ma la sua attenzione era per le famiglie: notava che non tutti i componenti dei tavoli erano sorridenti, magari avevano appena discusso o un bimbo aveva fatto un capriccio o aveva preso un brutto voto… però erano persone unite da qualcosa che non le avrebbe mai lasciate, cresciute in un ambiente che le avrebbe formate nel bene e nel male. Era piacevole da osservare ed essere testimone. Non di più, non riusciva a vedersi in una situazione del genere… ci sperava. Ogni tanto ci pensava, ad una famiglia come i più l’hanno sempre intesa, ma stando nella Flotta la vita era troppo imprevedibile, soprattutto se t’imbarchi in una missione di cinque anni. Ricordava ancora ogni singola persona arruolata con cui aveva servito sulla Republic, la Farragut e, ovviamente, sull’Enterprise. Non avrebbe avuto abbastanza cuore da avere un partner e lasciarlo indietro, tanto meno portarlo con sé. Dopotutto tutte le sue relazioni romantiche si sono interrotte per questo motivo: lui non avrebbe rinunciato a cavalcare le onde dello spazio e loro erano troppo intelligenti per attendere il loro Ulisse. Ma, alla fine, il motivo era più semplice e decisamente evidente. Non poteva fare quella vita, magari nella fattoria in Iowa, perché aveva già una famiglia… la sua vera vita era la sua nave, il suo giuramento e il suo equipaggio. Era. <br/>
La cameriera portò il suo pasto e lui sorrise, condendo e iniziando piano a mangiare, godendosi come l’insalata scricchiolava tra i denti. Promettendo a niente e nessuno che quella sera avrebbe risposto a McCoy. Fino a quel giorno, aveva scritto solo alla sua famiglia una piccola mail e aveva risposto solo ad una persona; il Capitano Garrovick, che lo ricordava ancora quando era un Tenente a bordo della USS Farragut. Come sempre, l’uomo fu rispettoso e comprensivo. Se il suo ex Capitano era così… era ora di aprire le mail del suo amico medico, sicuramente preoccupato del suo stato di salute sia fisico che mentale.<br/>
-Kirk? Jim Kirk? –<br/>
Jim pregò tutte le divinità di essersi solo immaginato quella voce. Ma avrebbe riconosciuto l’ombra del suo tormento ai tempi dell’Accademia ovunque! Abbassò la forchetta e alzò la testa, trovandosi dinnanzi Sean Finnegan, qualche anno più grande certo, con la sua uniforme della sezione Intelligence, ma ancora con quel ghigno in faccia.<br/>
-Avevo sentito parlare che il grande Capitano Jim Kirk avesse abbandonato la Flotta Stellare per una vita anonima. –<br/>
Faceva male. Ancora. Sperava solo che non si vedesse troppo, anche senza metà di se stesso. Non aveva voglia di mettersi a spiegare niente all’uomo che aveva davanti; a quanto vedeva dall’uniforme, Finnegan faceva ancora parte della Flotta e quindi era probabile che sapesse e che, come al solito, avesse interpretato a modo proprio. Vagamente pensò che fosse lì su Teimia solo per prendersi gioco di lui come anni prima. Per vedere con i propri occhi quanto avesse ragione che Kirk fosse un fallito e sapeva non avrebbe retto la pressione del comando.<br/>
-Ciao Finnegan… - <br/>
Dopo un istante di silenzio in cui Sean parve spiazzato, sbottò: - Ma allora è vero! Hai proprio perso il mordente, Kirk! – <br/>
-Adesso sono un civile della Federazione. Tu un membro della Flotta… posso essere fuori dai giochi, Finnegan, ma so che non potete importunare un cittadino della Federazione per puro divertimento. Quindi, per favore, lasciami stare… - si sentiva agitato e sperava non fosse arrossito per l’imbarazzo e la rabbia di non sapere bene come gestire la situazione. – Non ti ho fatto niente… – biascicò piano. <br/>
Alzò le mani in segno di resa, - no, non è mia intenzione. Passavo e ti ho visto e volevo verificare da me che le notizie e le voci fossero vere. Sai che la Flotta è un covo di galline pettegole! – <br/>
-E adesso che hai visto con i tuoi occhi? – Lo guardava perché non aveva vergogna di essere lì, seduto ad una tavola calda, su un pianeta qualunque. Aveva lasciato la Flotta perché sapeva che aveva un dovere verso il proprio equipaggio e non poteva continuare a portare la maglia da Capitano!<br/>
Vide qualcosa scivolare negli occhi di Sean: - Niente. Davvero niente.  –<br/>
Jim si alzò, non aveva più fame. E raccolse la tracolla e la busta del negozio<br/>
-Bene… buona giornata, Finnegan. –<br/>
<em>Vigliacco Kirk. Sei un vigliacco</em>. Ecco cosa si aspettava che gli dicesse. Perché se lo diceva come un mantra in testa. Eppure Sean non disse niente, lo lasciò libero di andare in cassa a pagare e poi di uscire, mentre poggiava un gomito al bancone e ordinava. Lo aveva visto perché era riuscito a girarsi per verificare che non lo stesse seguendo. Cosa che prima non avrebbe mai fatto. Ma prima non sarebbe comunque scappato. Non serviva a niente, eppure era quella solito linea di pensiero su cui stava lavorando. Di sfuggita osò persino pensare che dopotutto, Finnegan non si era approcciato così male questa volta.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Una sera aveva aperto le mail del Dottor McCoy. Come si era aspettato, erano un perfetto miscuglio tra sfuriate con profondo accento marcato e frasi che ti facevano sciogliere il cuore. Così, nel suo piccolo letto, per la prima volta dopo mesi e mesi in cui stava cercando di ingranare i motori a curvatura per una nuova vita, Jim si era ritrovato con una gran voglia di piangere. Come se non bastasse, Bones aveva mandato anche degli audio e un video… in uno dei primi Bones gli aveva accennato di Spock, nel secondo… aveva intravisto il vulcaniano con la maglia del comando. Per fortuna il video s’interrompeva lì. Altrimenti Jim non sapeva se avrebbe avuto il coraggio di vedere Spock davvero per troppo tempo. Però, non riuscì a resistere a tornare indietro e stoppare il video nel momento in cui Spock entra nell’ufficio di Bones. E ogni buon intento di rispondere a Bones andò via correndo. Sperava solo che l’amico fosse abbastanza comprensivo da perdonarlo un giorno. <br/>
Spock non gli aveva scritto. Lui non aveva scritto a Spock. Non lo aveva fatto per... per cosa? Perché sapeva che il vulcaniano fosse troppo impegnato? Consapevole che fosse un grande stupidata, perché Spock avrebbe risposto. E perché Spock non gli aveva scritto? Perché forse troppo… troppo cosa? Era una situazione a specchio. Inutile. Ma mentre poteva visualizzare il proprio perché… quale era il motivo di Spock? <br/>
Non poteva avere informazioni riservate, poteva solo sperare e, per fortuna, almeno aveva Bones che era come una brava mamma troppo apprensiva. <br/>
Spense il PADD e lo mise via, stendendosi meglio sotto le coperte. Era un letto troppo morbido per i suoi gusti. Ma probabilmente per un bimbo sopravvissuto a Tarsus IV e un uomo vissuto nella Flotta ogni letto avrebbe peccato di morbidezza. <br/>
Tarsus IV. Ecco. Si domandava anche quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto prima di un possibile crollo… la stessa cosa se la domandava Bones, lo aveva reso chiaro, col cuore in mano. Quanto prima che la tempra del suo ex lato animale sarebbe totalmente svanita e quel passato sarebbe tornato a calciare e bruciargli la mente? Quel lato era colui che appianava quel dolore e lui era il lato che ancora credeva nella speranza e nel bene. Ma non era così stupido da credere che sarebbe bastato un sorriso per cancellare quel massacro dalle sue ossa.<br/>
Si focalizzò sul peso quasi inesistente della collana. <br/>
Gli mancava l’astronave. Gli mancavano le stelle. Gli mancava Spock.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Qualche giorno dopo arrivò un annuncio molto importante: l’Enterprise e il suo equipaggio, guidato dal Capitano Spock di Vulcano portava a termine una missione pericolosa con successo e la notizia aveva fatto il giro dei Quadranti. Jim vede i notiziari e, per la prima volta, i nuovi componenti della nave; il Primo Ufficiale e l’Ufficiale Scientifico, ruoli ricoperti entrambi precedentemente da Spock stesso.<br/>
Dicono che ci sono stati dei feriti, ma che non si tratta di niente di grave e che il Medico della nave se ne sta occupando. Jim tirò un sospiro di sollievo: Bones stava bene. Sicuramente imprecando contro ogni avo di quei pazienti per essere stati responsabilmente sconsiderati da farsi male. C’era il Primo Ufficiale, una bellissima donna bionda e composta, e Jim la vide vicino a Spock. Il che era logico. Dannatamente logico: erano il duo di Comando e Jim doveva solo che essere contento che andassero bene le cose tra i due Ufficiali Superiori… la nave dipendeva non solo dalla salute mentale e fisica del Capitano, ma anche dall’affiatamento tra questo e il suo Primo. E a Kirk non sfuggì il modo in cui la donna guardava Spock. Non che fosse sfrontata o aperta… ma per Jim era come se avesse scritto in faccia cosa pensasse… perché aveva avuto quell’espressione addosso dal primo momento che mise piede sull’Enterprise, quando venne teletrasportato e Spock di Vulcano lo accolse a bordo.<br/>
Strinse la collana, ancora costringendosi a guardare quelle immagini, tastando tra le dita la consistenza della vokaya. Era possibile che… <br/>
-Signor Kirk. –<br/>
Jim scattò sull’attenti verso Lady Arinelle con in mano un PADD. La pietra ancora nell’abbraccio delle dita.<br/>
-S-si, Lady Arinelle? – <br/>
-E’ in arrivo un grande ordine oggi, destinato alla Sezione Cartacea di Andoria e Denobula. Confido nel suo aiuto per un corretto smistamento della merce. –<br/>
-Senz’altro! – <br/>
-E’ sicuro di aver assimilato il nostro metodo di catalogazione? –<br/>
-Sissignora, Lady Arinelle. – sorrise. <br/>
La caitian spostò lo sguardo verso lo schermo del PADD, ancora fermo sulle immagini del team di Comando dell’Enterprise, poi tornò a guardare lui.<br/>
-Si tenga pronto e prosegua con il suo lavoro al bancone, Signor Kirk. – detto questo se ne andò, lasciando Jim da solo con la propria testa incasinata.<br/>
Quel giorno passò confuso per il biondo, tuttavia cercò di essere presente il più possibile, anche se era un poco difficile in quel momento… desiderava andare in magazzino o almeno a catalogare al computer… ma stava sistemando gli ultimi arrivi da Denobula e capitava che i clienti gli domandassero informazioni, per fortuna erano cose che non richiedevano una grande presenza mentale. Avrebbe preferito comunque non essere a contatto con nessuno. E al tempo stesso, stare da solo, lo stava divorando dall’interno. La mente inchiodata alle due figure così vicine e che apparivano così unite. Ecco perché Spock non lo aveva contattato… non poteva esserne certo perché non erano parole confermate da Spock, eppure… il fare cordialmente distaccato e i muscoli non troppo tesi dell’ormai Capitano accanto il suo Primo che lo guardava in quel modo… c’era davvero bisogno di parole? Le immagini non erano un linguaggio universale? Nonostante lui per primo sapesse quante incomprensioni culturali potevano venirsi a creare… in questa occasione sentiva che il suo amico vulcaniano avrebbe detto che non c’è niente che lo aveva spinto a contattarlo perché un cittadino comune e perché quello che c’era da dire era giù stato detto. A Jim rimanevano solo i ricordi e la collana. E la consapevolezza che probabilmente Spock non intendeva davvero dargliela… si era davvero trattato di uno sciocco senso del dovere di voler ricambiare un dono nella tradizione umana a cui non era abituato. Eccola lì: incomprensione culturale.<br/>
Egoisticamente si disse che non l’avrebbe mai resa. Che era sua adesso. Parole di Spock, non sue. Ma era solo la paura che una volta non può al proprio collo, anche l’ultimo filo che lo collegava a Spock sarebbe svanito assieme alla sua vita di prima. Era a metà, ma senza di Spock, un qualunque cosa del vulcaniano, si sentiva come senza la sua parte migliore. Poteva vivere senza l’altro James, ma non senza—<br/>
-Ciao. –<br/>
Era concentrato nei propri pensieri e col pilota automatico, però riuscì a non far cadere il volume che aveva in mano. Non serviva girarsi, ma per educazione lo fece.<br/>
-Ciao Finnegan. – <br/>
Sean sorrise e Jim fece finta di niente, certo che era solo l’ennesimo scherzo. Che stesse diventando paranoico?<br/>
L’altro lo squadrò: - Sto cercando un libro. – <br/>
-Molto bene. Dimmi pure. – Non lo avrebbe evitato solo perché era il suo bullo un tempo, adesso era un cliente e lui sarebbe stato cordiale. Una volta ottenuto il libro se ne sarebbe andato.<br/>
-2001: Odissea nello Spazio, di Arthur C. Clarke. –<br/>
Jim annuì, - se vai al bancone te lo porto direttamente lì. –<br/>
Sean scrollò le spalle, Jim s’incamminò verso la Sezione Terrestre di Fantascienza dei Classici e sentì chiaramente Sean seguirlo. Sbuffò, dicendosi che non era importante, che non erano affari suoi se l’uomo voleva camminare di più.<br/>
Davanti allo scaffale prese una delle alte scale e salì i gradini senza leggere le etichette, dopotutto era perfettamente consapevole dove si trovasse cosa. Sean lo guardava dal basso, dove stranamente era paziente e attendeva. <br/>
-Ti guardavo prima. – Iniziò a parlare l’Ufficiale della Flotta. – E’ un ambiente che ti si addice. – <br/>
Jim scese dalla scala, attento al volume, una volta a terra lo carezzò appena d’istinto con un dito.<br/>
-Una pila di libri con le gambe, mh? – Fece un sorriso appena percettibile. <br/>
-Gary Mitchell era un idiota. – Disse senza esitazione.<br/>
-Anche io. –<br/>
-Temo che lo siamo stati un po’ tutti. – Professò Finnegan mentre si passava una mano dietro al collo.<br/>
Jim si leccò le labbra: - Sì. Un po’. – Non sapeva dove volesse andare a parare Finnegan e non gli interessava, girò i tacchi e si diresse al bancone entrando subito oltre il basso divisorio e mettendosi davanti al computer.<br/>
-Hai la tessera della biblioteca? –<br/>
Sean si poggiò al legno chiaro: - No. Purtroppo no. Un peccato, lo so. Ma non credo mi servirebbe a molto. – farfugliò.<br/>
Jim si ricordò che non stava parlando con un cittadino qualunque, ma con un Ufficiale della Flotta Stellare… ovviamente non se ne faceva niente dell’ID di una biblioteca, per quanto ben fornita questa possa essere, sarebbe un oggetto con un utilizzo pari a zero.<br/>
-Certo. – Stava per mettere l’operazione sotto la categoria ospite, quando d’istinto parlò: - Se vuoi, puoi usare la mia tessera. –<br/>
-Davvero? – Sembrava come se avesse ritrovato una speranza che prima Jim non aveva neanche notato mancasse sulla faccia.<br/>
Annuì.<br/>
-Basta che lo riporti in tre giorni, non c’è problema. – Mise il proprio codice senza neanche guardare la tastiera e passò il libro. <br/>
Sean sembrò spiazzato, ancora: - Io… grazie, Kirk. –<br/>
Quel ringraziamento gli stava stretto. Scomodo: - Non serve. I ringraziamenti sono illogici in questi casi. – Parlò per autodifesa e, ancora, quando doveva sentirsi al sicuro e con una parvenza di protezione, come era solito fare da un bel po’ di tempo, da prima del duplicato, pensava a Spock. Sean sembrò notare il riferimento. <br/>
-Allora lasciami provare con qualcos’altro. – Dichiarò deciso.<br/>
-Cosa intendi? – Si allontanò appena. Il bancone come scudo improvvisamente non era abbastanza.<br/>
-Sei disposto a darmi una seconda possibilità, Kirk? – Negli occhi uno sguardo che non gli aveva mai visto, perché all’epoca era impegnato a studiare ed evitarlo. Non gli piaceva. Si sentiva a disagio:<br/>
-Se sei qui per una scommessa ti chiedo di lasciarmi stare, Finnegan. Non ho niente che possa darti soddisfazione per ridere con i tuoi colleghi… - davvero: <em>niente</em>. Sapeva che aveva avuto accesso ai rapporti. Magari si era divertito a sentire il Diario del Capitano di quel giorno. Note personali comprese.<br/>
-No, cosa- io… okay, va bene, me lo merito! E’ che… mi dispiace. Mi dispiace per tutto quello che ti ho- -<br/>
-Sono a lavoro, scusami. – Si girò alla disperata ricerca di trovare qualcosa da fare. Era ancora troppo presto per tornare a sistemare la Sezione Denobulana. <br/>
-Esatto. – Si schiarì la gola. – Possiamo parlarne in un altro momento, sono d’accordo. Conosco un pub carino appena fuori dalla città. –<br/>
-Preferirei evitare quel tipo di posti... –<br/>
-E’ tranquillo, garantisco. – Jim alzò un sopracciglio. – Due uomini davanti un bicchiere di birra, Kirk! –<br/>
-Non bevo. –<br/>
-Va bene. A quella tavola calda? –<br/>
Jim non sapeva cosa fare, come uscirne vivo senza fare scenate. Sulla schiena sentiva gli occhi di Lady Arinelle, anche se lei non era lì accanto, sapeva che stava esagerando e stava creando disagio nella biblioteca, quindi, più per rispetto per lei e per i clienti…<br/>
-Va bene. – sussurrò. – Ci vediamo lì. Stacco- sarò lì alle 19:30. – Non voleva dirgli i propri orari di lavoro.<br/>
Sean sembrò molto sollevato. – Perfetto! Sarò puntuale! –<br/>
Jim gli fece una smorfia che voleva essere un sorriso a cui l’altro non prestò molta attenzione… o non sapeva come fosse un vero sorriso. Ed uscì rapidamente. <br/>
Jim non ebbe il tempo di gioirne che si rese conto che Sean aveva lasciato il libro sul bancone. Molto bene. Gli avrebbe consegnato il libro, preso questo caffè o qualunque altra roba, basta che fosse veloce e poi non avrebbe più rivisto Sean Finnegan.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
<em>Caro Bones,</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>spero che un giorno potrai capire e perdonare la mia mancanza di notizie. Almeno in parte. Non pretendo che sia una giustificazione sufficiente il motivo per cui me ne sono andato via. Era solo necessario che lo facessi, ma non avrei dovuto interrompere i contatti. </em><br/>
<em>Ho un lavoro in biblioteca e le persone sono molto ospitali e cordiali. E sto già sentendo il tuo brontolio. No, non sto raccogliendo fiori nel tempo libero! Il lavoro mi porta via tutto il giorno. </em><br/>
<em>Ho sentito la notizia della missione e volevo far i complimenti a tutti voi ragazzi! Deve essere stato tanto spaventoso quanto emozionante… la cosa importante è che il peggio sia passato e che nonostante i feriti, le cose vadano per il meglio. </em><br/>
<em>Sarai felice di sapere che non ho avuto nessun episodio grave di allergie, tanto che vado ancora con le tue scorte! Ho ovviamente contattato il medico più vicino per ogni evenienza. </em><br/>
<em>Buona fortuna per tutto, Bones.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>Jim</em><br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
-Jim! Jim! – urlò Sean mentre si metteva il cappotto. – Ho la riunione con il diplomatico che ti ho accennato. Vado! A dopo! –<br/>
-Wow: arresta il motore a curvatura! – Rise il biondo, uscendo dal bagno con ancora il volto umido e un asciugamano in mano. – Se non ricordo male è alle 16. Sono le 11! Non mangi qualcosa? –<br/>
-No. E’ un vulcaniano, lo sai come sono. – C’era una nota acida nella voce solitamente morbida con cui parlava.<br/>
-Oh, non esserne così certo. – Cercò di non essere specifico. Cambiò subito argomento. – Mangia qualcosa per strada, okay? – Sorrise.<br/>
Questo sembrò ridare serenità a Sean: - Certo. Tu hai il turno in biblioteca? –<br/>
-Dimmi quando non ne ho! – Rise.<br/>
-Io credo che dovresti parlarne con Lady Arinelle! Ti fa lavorare troppo! – Disse pensoso.<br/>
Jim scrollò le spalle: - Mi piace. Anche coprire i turni dei colleghi non è un problema. –<br/>
-Ah, tu sei troppo buono, Jim. – Ed eccolo lì: quello sguardo. Lo sguardo che ogni tanto Sean ha. E’ caldo e pacato e come se volesse qualcosa che non sa se può avere.<br/>
-Buona fortuna con la riunione. – Spezzò il silenzio.<br/>
Sean rise: - Ne ho davvero bisogno! Non aspettarmi alzato, okay? –<br/>
Lo abbracciò e poi sparì oltre la porta di casa di Kirk.<br/>
Jim rimane come una statua di ghiaccio Andoriano accanto l’angolo cottura. Si lasciò cadere all’indietro finché non toccò il piano fornelli con la parte bassa della schiena. Nascose la faccia tra le mani, ma non bastava. <br/>
La situazione gli stava sfuggendo di mano… anzi, forse era già successo qualcosa a metà del settimo mese e del dell’ottavo da che era arrivato su Teimia. <br/>
Forse dopo la terza volta che si sono visti avrebbe dovuto dire basta. E non era stata una buona idea dire che poteva chiamarlo per nome e che sì, potevano continuare a frequentarsi, per recuperare il tempo perduto per via del modo di fare di Sean e della corsa alle stelle in cui era impegnato Jim. <br/>
Era stato un susseguirsi di cattive idee… ma almeno, gli teneva la testa impegnata. Pensava meno a Spock. O almeno ci provava. Non c’era niente e nessuno come Spock in ogni galassia e universo… che il vulcaniano avesse infine ragione come sempre e lui, Romeo, stesse involontariamente cercando una Giulietta? <br/>
Da parte sua, Sean si era rivelato una sorpresa: divertente, comprensivo, intelligente… lo aiutava a non piangere. Non che Sean sapesse che ogni tanto gli era successo! Ma era innegabile che, da quando hanno preso i rapporti, gli episodi erano notevolmente diminuiti. Tuttavia… si toccò la collana. Spock aveva senz’altro continuato: ricordava benissimo come fosse la vita su una nave stellare. Andava avanti per posti inesplorati.<br/>
Gli veniva da ridere a pensare che forse Penelope si sentisse così. Non lo era mai stato, ma sapeva che se tutta questa storia fosse andata avanti… sarebbe stata la sua fine. E non voleva. Non l’ha mai voluto per nessuno. <br/>
Spock e il suo Primo Ufficiale, quella donna… giocavano a scacchi insieme con la loro scacchiera? Se lo era domandato spesso e non ha mai voluto sapere la risposta.<br/>
Il computer trillò, il segnale di una chiamata dallo spazio. Jim velocemente accettò d’inoltrare il segnale e lo schermo si aprì sulla faccia chiaramente in disapprovazione di Bones. Volto che trovava spesso ad attenderlo in quelle che erano le loro chiamate a sorpresa quasi, da un mese a quella parte. Sorprendentemente il dottore non aveva risentimento verso di lui.<br/>
-Bones. – Soffiò Jim. – Ciao. E’ bello vederti. Grazie per la chiamata… – si sedette sulla sedia.<br/>
-Ciao Jim. – Un sorriso si fece largo sulla faccia dell’amico.<br/>
-… dai, vai, lo so che stai fremendo. – <br/>
Il medico prese un profondo respiro e mise i gomiti sul tavolo:<br/>
-Finnegan? Sean Finnegan, Jim. Sul serio? Quel ragazzino è stato il tuo incubo personale da quando hai messo piede all’Accademia! –<br/>
Aveva esitato a parlane: non sapeva neanche bene cosa raccontare a Leonard. Alla fine scrisse solo che erano incontrati e che avevano preso qualcosa da mangiare assieme. Poi si era guardato bene dal nominato nelle loro conversazioni… ma lo fece di nuovo, per sbaglio quasi e la seconda nomina del nome fu la volta di troppo che fece schizzare il livello protettivo del medico fino a luoghi che mai nessuno aveva raggiunto prima che diventassero amici.<br/>
-E’ cambiato, Bones. -<br/>
-L’inferno si ghiaccerà prima che accada qualcosa del genere: nessuno cambia! – gesticolò animosamente con le braccia.<br/>
-Lo fanno. Lo fa. Io ne sono la prima che è possibile. -<br/>
-Jim, il tuo è un accaduto particolare. Alle persone non succede per caso. Non a quel ragazzino! -<br/>
-E’ un uomo adesso. E lo sono anch’io. -<br/>
-Sono tuo amico e non mi piace il discorso che stai facendo! – Gli lanciò un’occhiata che voleva dire anche troppo.<br/>
-Posso prendere da solo le mie decisioni. – Disse piano.<br/>
-Questo mi fa piacere sentirlo, Jim. – Leonard era sincero. – Ma non so se Finnegan sia… adatto, come prima importante scelta. –<br/>
-Stiamo bene insieme... –<br/>
Bone sollevò un sopracciglio, poi la sua espressione divenne triste: - Non so come Spock prenderà la notizia… - <br/>
Jim inghiottì a vuoto: - Nello stesso modo in cui io ho preso la notizia del Primo Ufficiale: bene! – Cercò di sorridere. Peccato che Bones non si poteva ingannare. <br/>
-Ah, non mi parlare di Kalomi! Penso che stia facendo una crociata per tutta la nave per andare di traverso a chiunque, dal primo all’ultimo! Il Signor Sulu sta programmando di prendere una pianta carnivora alla prossima licenza di sbarco, visto quante volte Kalomi ficca il naso nella sua serra senza permesso. –<br/>
-Non serve che sia simpatica all’equipaggio. Se va d’accordo con Spock significa che sa fare il suo dovere. – Biascicò.<br/>
-Lei e Spock… lei vanta un… trascorso, con lui. – Bones sembrò non voler davvero parlare ma come se sentisse che Kirk dovesse sapere. Kirk non voleva sapere. <br/>
-Capisco… - Sussurrò Jim, stringendo la tovaglia. – E’ fantastico allora, che adesso si siano ritrovati, non l’hai pensato? –<br/>
-Jim… - Lo chiamò piano, come se non sapesse come consolarlo. – L’hai contatto? –<br/>
-No. – Sentiva un grande dolore e la pietra la sentiva sempre pesante quando pensava a Spock, soprattutto a quanto fossero lontani… questo se solo fossero mai stati vicini.<br/>
-Chiamalo, Jim. Scrivigli. Qualunque cosa, ma fallo. – <br/>
Il tono del medico era troppo preoccupato, il proprio era difensivo: - Perché? –<br/>
-Come perché? Pensi che sia cieco, amico? Ti ha dato anche quella collana! Lo so che te l’ha data lui. –<br/>
Jim sentì una forte fitta al petto, rovente con la vokaya. La strinse.<br/>
-L’ha… lui ha detto che la rivorrebbe? – Cosa avrebbe fatto se fossero parole uscite da Spock? <br/>
-No. Anzi. Lo vedo soddisfatto come un vecchio gatto che si è appena riempito la pancia, quando tiro fuori l’argomento. –<br/>
-Perché mai dovresti parlare di me? –<br/>
Bones sorrise: - Perché tu non sai la faccia irritata di Kalomi quando Spock è dannatamente contento che qualcuno ti nomina. Sia di elogio che non. È sempre pronto a difenderti. –<br/>
Oh, Spock… leale fino alla fine. Poteva bastare meno di un anno per cancellare tutti quei sentimenti e quelle ore passate assieme? Le sue labbra formarono il nome del vulcaniano senza pronunciare un suono, ma il dottore capì. <br/>
-Ringrazialo… - Riuscì a dire piano, troppo in imbarazzo. – Ma- digli che non serve. – <br/>
-Certo, come se bastasse questo. – Roteò gli occhi, poi si fece molto serio: - Per favore Jim, te lo chiedo come amico: pensaci bene. E contatta Spock. – <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Non aveva scritto a Spock. Con che faccia? O meglio, con che parole? Non riusciva a trovare parole da scrivere, figurarsi trovarsi faccia a faccia in una chiamata!<br/>
Prese un profondo respiro, riempiendosi i polmoni di profumo di carta e cercò di concentrarsi sul lavoro. Era in una biblioteca e non poteva sentire la musica o parlare troppo, ma ogni tanto si concedeva il lusso di canticchiare a bocca chiusa qualcosa, poi la sera a casa, la selezionava al computer… di solito lira vulcaniana. Erano sere malinconiche e avvolgenti e molto personali, Sean non ne faceva parte. Non ne avrebbe mai fatto.<br/>
Stava canticchiando qualcosa delle The Chordettes, mentre posava la copia di Stardust di Neil Gaiman.<br/>
-Buonasera. –<br/>
Quasi sobbalzò: la cadenza di quella voce era pericolosamente vicina a quella di Spock e per poco non smise di respirare. Il cuore che batteva velocissimo. Si girò, trovandosi davanti un vulcaniano austero e severo, con una tunica modestamente ornata e il tipico taglio di capelli a scodella che aveva sempre pensato solo Spock sapesse davvero portare. Ma questo signore si avvicinava molto a quello standard.<br/>
-Buonasera. – Rispose Jim, riprendendosi, sperando che il proprio traduttore interno vulcaniano-umano non si fosse troppo arrugginito: - Benvenuto alla biblioteca di Teimia, posso aiutarla? – <br/>
-Grazie. – Chinò appena la testa l’altro, - lo spero. Ma sei umano e ho riconosciuto il tuo cantare in modo insolito come la canzone intitolata Mr. Sandman del gruppo The Chordettes. Nonché la citazione dell’autore del libro che hai riposto. In base a questi risultati in una prima osservazione direi che ci sono ottime possibilità che lei possa aiutarmi con la mia ricerca. – <br/>
Il fatto che si domandasse come facesse un vulcaniano a conoscere quella canzone e la correlazione con Neil Gaiman, era un chiaro segno che era stato troppo senza un vulcaniano in giro. Ma era una sensazione così familiare che la memoria muscolare fece il respiro di sollievo: si rilassò, mostrando un sorriso cordiale e sereno a questo vulcaniano visivamente più grande di lui.<br/>
L’altro non sembrò confuso dal suo cambiamento. Fissandolo attentamente con un volto apatico e la bocca fina in una netta linea dritta e inflessibile. Dio, gli era mancato tutto questo! Non era niente come Spock, ma la sua povera anima poteva farselo andare bene per adesso.<br/>
-Sì, signore, la canzone è esattamente quella e, ovviamente… sono un essere umano. Mi dica pure. – <br/>
-Sono interessato all’ordine di una copia, formato acquisto, di Uno studio in rosso, di Arthur Conan Doyle. –<br/>
Un vulcaniano a cui piace Sherlock Holmes oltre al Signor Spock? Era troppo per il suo cuore! <br/>
Non poté fermare il grande sorriso che gli nacque dal cuore: - Certamente, Signore. Subito. Prego, mi segua. – <br/>
Sentire dei passi dietro di lui, precisi, misurati… un passo andante calibrato… dei. <br/>
Dietro al bancone si mosse per essere il più efficiente possibile: trovò subito un volume.<br/>
-Ho una copia disponibile in magazzino, se ha tempo scendo un momento e la prendo. – Era già in piedi. <br/>
-Infatti. – Sollevò un sopracciglio, facendo fare un’altra capriola allo stomaco e neanche i battiti cardiaci volevano placarsi. – Sarebbe molto apprezzato, Signor Kirk. –<br/>
Jim non badò neanche che l’altro sapesse il suo nome. O perché sentito da qualche parte o per il nome sul cartellino al petto: sapeva della portata della vista di un vulcaniano. Semplicemente corse giù per le scale più vicine e per una volta non gli interessò guardare altri libri, tornò su e vide che Lady Arinelle stava parlando con il vulcaniano. Si avvicinò il più cautamente possibile, facendo il proprio lavoro, segnando al computer l’acquisto. Non poté evitare di sentire il loro discorso visto che si trovavano tutti e tre al bancone. <br/>
-Ambasciatore Sarek, quale onore e piacevole sorpresa. Spero che si trovi bene qui su Teimia. –<br/>
Che fosse lui il diplomatico di cui parlava Sean? Possibile? <br/>
-Sono solo di passaggio. - Rispose il vulcaniano chiamato Sarek, senza sfumature particolari nella voce, per la maggior parte delle orecchie, - ma ho sentito parlare molto bene della vostra biblioteca. E il Signor Kirk è stato immediato nello svolgere il suo lavoro. –<br/>
Jim cercò di non arrossire. Lady Arinelle sorrise soddisfatta.<br/>
-Signor Kirk. – Direttamente interpellato, Jim scattò come una molla: - Una richiesta inusuale: siete attrezzati per la preparazione di un dono? –<br/>
Era il secondo vulcaniano che incontrava che faceva regali, anche se fare regali non era logico.<br/>
-Noi… abbiamo della carta. Ecco, qui dentro. La prendo così la può scegliere. – Aveva da poco riordinato lo stanzino in prossimità del bancone con materiale vario tra cui carta da regalo, uscì con tre tipi diversi e li mostrò. Il vulcaniano dopo un istante di tacita osservazione, scelse la carta a busta di un tono di marrone che si avvicinava molto al cioccolato, con dei fini ornamenti oro. I due colori ricordarono a Kirk di Spock e a quanto gli donasse la maglia del comando, a quanto fosse meritata addosso all’amico. Trovando ancora un motivo in più, in loop, perché fosse un bene che avesse rassegnato le dimissioni. Preparò il pacco, non sapendo se mettere sul bancone anche il cestino che aveva portato: coccarde. Le prese per metterle via, ma la voce bassa e ferma di Sarek lo bloccò sul posto, questa volta con una sfumatura di ringraziamento.<br/>
-Un ornamento esterno come una cosiddetta coccarda è più che gradito, Signor Kirk. –<br/>
Il biondo rimase affascinato da questo vulcaniano, non era solo un diplomatico… sicuramente un grande e onorevole diplomatico, ma anche una persona piena di sorprese: non estranea agli usi umani. <br/>
Jim sollevò il cestino e l’Ambasciatore scelse la coccarda dorata e piccola, la più delicata di tutte. Eppure la più particolare. Jim aveva le labbra socchiuse mentre finiva il pacchetto applicando anche la coccarda. <br/>
-E’ di suo gradimento, Ambasciatore Sarek? –<br/>
Lo lasciò contemplare il pacchetto. Poi l’uomo più anziano annuì: - Soddisfacente. –<br/>
Mentre Lady Arinelle, che aveva guardato il tutto molto attentamente, ultimò le ultime cose per il pagamento, vide come l’Ambasciatore si teneva al petto il pacchetto color cioccolato: con cura, senza stringere troppo. Come un custode.<br/>
-Un servizio più che ottimo. – Riprese a parlare Sarek, per la gioia delle orecchie soffici della donna felina, - Signor Kirk, a presto. Lunga vita e prosperità. –<br/>
Kirk di riflesso specchiò il saluto con la mano.<br/>
-Lunga vita e prosperità, Ambasciatore Sarek. Buon viaggio e buona fortuna per il regalo. –<br/>
Sarek non commentò, alzò appena un sopracciglio e Jim si morse il labbro inferiore per non sorridere troppo.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Jim strizzò gli occhi, cercando di leggere quella riga per la quinta volta. Sean ridacchiò: - A cosa è servita la visita e l’aver ordinato degli occhiali da vista se poi ti ostini a non usarli? –<br/>
-Scusa. – Sentì che Sean gli aveva posato sul libro gli occhiali fini da lettura, - E’ che… mi fa strano. – <br/>
-Sei allergico al Retinax V… - sospirò dispiaciuto Finnegan.<br/>
-Sì, sì… - Biascicò mentre si strofinava gli occhi.<br/>
Era stava una sorpresa quando si era placidamente recato dal medico del quartiere, sotto minaccia di Bones, che era solito consigliare così un consulto medico quando era il suo migliore amico ad averne bisogno e lui non poteva essere il medico, e dopo una piccola scansione generale ne dovette fare una specifica per gli occhi: la vista gli era calata, non vedeva da vicino. Ironico, visto dove lavorava, la sorpresa del decimo mese della sua vita a Jubilee Valley.<br/>
-Non sarebbe meglio che almeno per i primi tempi leggessi con il PADD? Puoi regolare la grandezza e la luminosità. – Si preoccupò l’uomo più grande.<br/>
-Sì, potrei… ma non è la stessa cosa. – Disse piano, aprendo gli occhi e rendendosi conto che aveva afferrato gli occhiali per le lenti e posati sul naso, vi poteva vedere le impronte delle dita.<br/>
Sean gli stava portando la custodia con dentro l’apposito fazzoletto. Glielo porse sorridendo e tornando sulla sedia a lavorare.<br/>
-Grazie. – Disse, tirando fuori il morbido fazzoletto e prendendo a pulire gli occhiali.<br/>
-Di niente. – E sembrava sempre, negli ultimi giorni, come se le sue frasi fossero in sospeso, come se mancasse qualcosa alla fine.<br/>
Sapeva cosa era… Sean stava solo aspettando che gli facesse capire. Un via libera. Una risposta positiva alla tacita domanda. <br/>
Perché doveva ammettere che Sean era stato di grande aiuto: la prima persona che lo avesse davvero aiuto, che fosse volontariamente o meno non era importante… ma grazie a Finnegan, Jim non solo soffriva meno la mancanza di un amico, una spalla, un confidente… ma con la biblioteca e Sean che riempivano le giornate e le notti… difficilmente si trovava a pensare a cosa avrebbe detto e fatto prima dell’incidente con il teletrasporto… adesso davvero tutta quella vita gli appariva lontana… una o due volte anche sfocata: la routine, il ponte, le facce… le ricordava, non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare. L’odiata infermeria e soprattutto, la sempre presente figura blu e calda di deserto, stabile come una roccia, l’ancora in mezzo una tempesta di mare.<br/>
Era stato da sciocchi pensare di poter attendere, soprattutto se era un pensiero dalla mente del Capitano! Che ci sarebbe stata occasione, che… un giorno… chissà…<br/>
Un giorno è accaduto che si è sdoppiato e che una parte di lui è morta e lui non era più adatto al Comando, si è così ritirato e trasferito. Così ogni speranza è andata in fumo. E adesso c’erano Sean e Kalomi. Se Miss Kalomi era per Spock la metà di quello che Sean era per lui… non aveva il coraggio di chiamarlo. Spock e Kalomi avevano un passato insieme, così come lui e Sean… non importa di che tipo, loro due ne erano un esempio.<br/>
Spock è sempre stato una persona che, sapeva, esternava a modo proprio. Se gli fosse davvero importato di Kirk avrebbe trovato un modo per restare uniti. Anche il più piccolo.<br/>
Con la custodia posata e gli occhiali sulla punta del naso, si girò sul divano verso Sean. Osservandolo in silenzio mentre leggeva documenti diplomatici e riservati. Un mondo in cui non poteva entrare. <br/>
Sean alzò la testa e lo vide con la testa incastrata nel gomito, sul poggia-schiena del divano. Dapprima i suoi occhi erano interrogativi in modo vago. Poi, quando si rese conto che Jim non distoglieva lo sguardo, ecco tornare sul volto la domanda.<br/>
-Jim… –<br/>
Sulle labbra e nella mente, inciso a fuoco, un solo nome. Ma per Jim non era quello dell’uomo davanti a lui. <br/>
-Pensavo… - <br/>
Sean aveva il volto colorato di calore e speranza. Jim stava stringendo la collana e Sean non poteva vederlo.<br/>
Che vita lo attendeva? Era davvero quello che voleva? Che meritava?<br/>
Sulle gambe di Kirk, il PADD trillò.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
TBC<br/>
17-02-2020<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Please tell me why, why do we make it so hard?<br/>Look at us now, we only got ourselves to blame<br/>It's such a shame.</em>”<br/>Only Teardrops – Emmelie De Forest<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><strong>Our eyes catch sea</strong><br/><strong>{</strong><strong>We slow down as the engines stall</strong><strong>}</strong><br/> <br/>III<br/> <br/> <br/> </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Jim viene chiamato ancora il Cowboy delle Stelle da alcuni che lo riconoscono, che erano venuti fin lì per vedere con i loro occhi. Jim non vi faceva più caso. Aveva la sua vita.<br/>Sembrava incredibile che fosse passato abbastanza tempo, sotto un certo punto di vista, in cui poteva quasi evitare di dividere la sua vita tra prima dell’incidente e dopo l’incidente. Aveva preso una routine senza neanche rendersene conto, inoltre aveva regolari contatti con Bones e altri della nave. Uhura e Scotty erano euforici quando li ha chiamati una sera. Forse perché adesso era una persona totalmente esterna ai fatti della nave e magari non poteva parlare non vivendo più con tutti loro, ma appunto perché quasi un estraneo aveva uno sguardo più oggettivo: l’Ufficiale delle Comunicazioni e il Capo Ingegnere si erano avvicinati tanto dall’ultima volta che ricordava… oppure, nonostante il suo vantarsi di essere attento al proprio equipaggio era in realtà cieco in merito alla loro sfera emotiva? <br/>Ne aveva parlato con Bones, che si trovava d’accordo con lui: c’era qualcosa tra i due. Niente di preciso o ancora maturo, erano entrambi dediti al loro lavoro, ma magari… un giorno… ne accadevano di cose, nella vita da esploratore… si augurava che Uhura e Scotty non commettessero il suo stesso errore.<br/>Voleva parlarne con Sean, ma sentiva che erano cose… personali. Bones era una cosa, Sean era… cosa era? Purtroppo non poteva più reggere il mantra: se non penso al problema, il problema non esiste. Finnegan aveva dovuto partecipare ad una missione riservata della Flotta Stellare di un mese e mezzo, in cui era saldo il silenzio radio totale e Jim si era ritrovato da solo, questa volta in un altro modo.<br/>Sean era tornato quello stesso pomeriggio, affannato come se avesse corso, a trovarlo in biblioteca con un’espressione raggiante appena lo aveva individuato ad impilare libri sui tavoli per sistemarli. Lo aveva abbracciato forte e non gli aveva lasciato le mani per quel breve tempo che era stato lì: solo per vederlo, perché gli era tremendamente mancato e per dirgli che quella sera sarebbero andati fuori a cena a Nova Kanre.<br/>Kirk era contento di rivederlo, era stata una presenza costante da un certo momento in poi. Gli era mancato Sean che lo trascinava per passeggiate in città o scampagnate tra le montagne? Beh… un poco sì, aveva avuto comunque più tempo per se stesso. Non era una mancanza da levare il fiato, che lo teneva sveglio la notte. Non era lui che gli faceva alzare gli occhi al cielo stellato la notte. La vokaya nella sua mente era diventata il nucleo centrale di tutto. Aveva cercato il significato ma aveva trovato solo quello che, in sintesi, gli aveva detto Spock- e Lady Arinelle: era una rara pietra che apparteneva solo a Vulcano. E Spock aveva deciso di donarla a lui… un minerale di un tale valore… ma poi sapeva che l’oramai Capitano dell’Enterprise non era materiale. C’erano troppe prove che urlavano a chiara voce che Spock non intendesse niente di serio con la collana, stava solo ricambiando. Purtroppo Jim era un essere umano… era fatto di illogica speranza.<br/>Ma dopo quello che aveva pensato. Pensato. Non fatto. Prima pensato… ragionato, da un pensiero nato spontaneamente e poi osservato da più angolazioni e che era sul punto di accettare: poteva davvero biasimare Spock? Con quale presunzione si era messo da solo in un posto così importante nella vita del vulcaniano?<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Jim e Sean sedevano ad un tavolo sulla terrazza di un ristorante nella Capitale, sarebbe voluto essere romantico… ma Jim aveva la mente altrove. Nonostante questo, era davvero felice che l’amico fosse tornato: la serata passò come sempre in un clima caloroso e spensierato. Per prima cosa Sean gli aveva domandato delle sue giornate e di aneddoti della biblioteca, ascoltando interessato e intervenendo ogni tanto: questo portò ad un discorso che riguardava un’idea di Jim su come poter agevolare l’entrata e l’uscita dei volumi, sia cartacei che non. Finnegan ascoltò anche questo, dando spunti e sostenendolo.<br/>A fine serata, finalmente Jim poté spostare l’attenzione da sé: <br/>-Come è andata la missione? –<br/>Sean bevve l’ultimo goccio di vino rosso del calice: - Tutto nella norma. Il che significa: noiosa e lunga. Purtroppo la maggior parte delle volte è così. –<br/>-Ho sempre sentito grandi storie, ai tempi dell’Accademia, sul reparto Intelligence. –<br/>-Tutto un piano: mettiamo in giro queste voci così arrivano altre persone a fare la parte noiosa. –<br/>Jim rise.<br/>-Mi era mancata Teimia. – Disse Sean, ma senza guardare l’orizzonte del sole che stava tramontando. Guardava lui.<br/>Jim cercò di non prestare attenzione a questo: - E’ piacevole, sì. Ma non è granché, a meno che non ti piacciono i libri e una vita serena. –<br/>-Lo faccio, Jim. Sai che lo faccio. – Gli occhi si ammorbidirono ancora di più, se possibile.<br/>-Sei nella Flotta, Sean. Non puoi davvero accontentarti di questo pianeta! –<br/>-Ci sono cose che la Flotta Stellare non può darti. –<br/>Jim strinse le labbra: - Ci sono persone che non cambierebbero quella vita per niente al mondo. – Galassia, universo!<br/>Sean pensò un attimo: - Senza essere nella posizione in cui sono, mi sarebbe stato impossibile venire a sapere cosa ti ha spinto su questo posto dimenticato da ogni divinità- non ci saremmo incontrati e non avrei avuto modo di riscattarmi ai tuoi occhi… d’accordo, la Flotta Stellare fa molto per la vita dei suoi membri. –<br/>La faccia del biondo prese una nota malinconica: - Vedi? Solo logica. –<br/>-Avresti preferito che a trovarti fosse stato il Signor Spock? – <br/>Di recente, la pietra al collo aveva preso a pulsare quando era agitato e in cerca di rassicurazione psicologica.<br/>-Il Signor Spock è… il Capitano dell’Enterprise. Io un comune cittadino della Federazione. Perché un Capitano dovrebbe cercare un civile? – <br/>-Vero- ma… siete stati il duo più affiatato del comando e sembra che questo dipendesse dall’affiatamento e dalla vostra capacità di interagire anche senza parlare o guardarvi. –<br/>Era gelosia quella che sentiva nella sua voce?<br/>-Il Signor Spock è sempre stato un individuo molto discreto e riservato. Con un grande rispetto per la privacy. Una linea che non ho mai oltrepassato. Nessuno di noi due l’ha mai fatto… – sussurrò l’ultima parte.<br/>Finnegan sembrò sollevato dalle sue parole: si sporse in avanti e levò di mezzo i bicchieri e la bottiglia di acqua.<br/>-Sono contento di sentirtelo dire. E’ che… siete sempre sembrati così… intimi. –<br/>-C’era intesa. Intesa professionale. – Precisò Jim, sempre più convinto, - e amicizia. – Sorrise, pensando a quelle partite a scacchi e le serate passate semplicemente a leggere ascoltando ciascuno il respiro dell’altro. <br/>Sean annuì. – Amicizia. Come con il Dottor McCoy. – <br/>-Io… non saprei… - guardò altrove. Pensò alla collana. – Sono due persone diverse ma… si, amicizia. In modo diverso. – <br/>-Io non regalerei mai ad un mio <em>amico</em> una collana con il minerale vokaya. –<br/>Jim dimenticava sempre che ruolo ricoprisse Sean nella Flotta. Era ovvio che avesse già da tempo capito l’origine della pietra. Però Jim scosse la testa sorridendo.<br/>-Questa? – La toccò piano, - no, è solo… incomprensione culturale. –<br/>Sean sospirò: - Quindi… possiamo dire che il Signor Spock ha… perso la sua occasione? –<br/>Kirk si strinse le braccia in un abbraccio: - Non so di cosa tu stia parlando. Non c’è mai stato niente. – Soffiò fuori e la pietra scottava e il petto faceva male. <br/>Finnegan ebbe pietà di lui, rimanendo in silenzio. Pagarono il conto e presero la navetta, con Jim che premeva intenzionalmente la spalla addosso a Sean: aveva un disperato bisogno. E Sean era lì. Da mesi era lì. Guardò il loro riflesso al vetro davanti: non si era sentito Penelope. Non era una dannata Penelope. Così come Sean non era alcun Ulisse. Era solo Jim Kirk. E Sean Finnegan era solo la persona che era spuntata dal suo passato e con maturità si era riscattato degli incubi che gli aveva dato ai tempi di quando erano Cadetti. Lo aveva aiutato, gli era stato accanto: lo aveva accettato senza aspettarsi niente, non si aspettava il grande Jim Kirk, Capitano della USS Enterprise. Per Sean era solo Jim. <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>A casa di Jim che, Jim si rese conto, oramai era diventata quasi casa anche di Sean, si mossero in automatico, in perfetta armonia, in quelle strette mura anonime che nei mesi avevano assunto il volto di una casa calorosa e vissuta. Capì che per una grande percentuale, in quel vissuto c’era anche l’altro.<br/>-Jim. – Finnegan si era avvicinato a lui in un momento in cui era tornato con la testa tra i corridoi dell’Enterprise. Non perché desiderasse tornarci: lo rilassava. Era in modalità pilota automatico. Non sapeva bene quanto tempo fosse passato. Lo fermò posandogli le mani sulle braccia. – Mi hanno chiamato. Devo partire! –<br/>Kirk ci mise un attimo a collegare. Spalancò gli occhi: - Cosa è successo? –<br/>Vide Sean titubante. – Si tratta dell’Enterprise… -<br/>-Co- - il respiro bloccato in gola, iniziò ad agitarsi.<br/>-Jim! Jim! Calmati! – Lo abbracciò, forte. Cullandogli la testa. – Stanno bene. Non posso dirti molto, ma stanno bene. – Lo allontanò di poco, cercando di vederlo in volto, e doveva essere totalmente devastato per far cedere Finnegan: - C’è stato un ammutinamento. –<br/>-Ammutinamento? Sull’Enterprise? Ma… come- -<br/>-Quello che ti serve di sapere è che stanno bene. Hanno scoperto tutto in tempo. –<br/>Jim sorrise appena: - Certo che l’ha fatto. – Rispose d’istinto.<br/>-Il resto lo saprai dai telegiornali. Temo che non riusciranno a tenere la faccenda interamente segreta. Dopotutto si tratta dell’Ammiraglia! Però io devo andare. –<br/>Jim fece un piccolo cenno con la testa, ricordandosi solo in quell’istante di restituire l’abbraccio, - è un peccato che tu debba scappare subito. Spero che non duri troppo questa volta. –<br/>-Oh Jim… – Sentì una mano tra i capelli biondi. – Volevo dirtelo meglio, con il giusto tempo… ma non c’è un vero momento. –<br/>-Cosa? – Si era dimenticato del discorso al ristorante, appena ha saputo che Spock fosse in pericolo, la sua testa ha iniziato a scoppiettare e lui è andato nel panico.<br/>-Ancora, sai cosa… ma fa niente, Jim, mi ero già preparato a dirtelo io. Ho visto come mi guardi e come mi cerchi… nello stesso modo con cui io certo te, sempre te. Gli eventi che ci hanno portati qui non sono belli… ma lo sono stati i giorni in cui mi hai permesso di avvicinarmi e comportarmi bene, questa volta. – Gli passò il dorso della mano sul volto, parlando piano e con voce morbida. – Forse già è accaduto, ma desidero con tutto il cuore che me lo dica tu a voce: vuoi essere il mio compagno? -<br/>Al silenzio di Jim, avvicinò le mani alla collana. Subito Jim l’afferrò tenendo stretta la pietra.<br/>-Ti contatto io, quando posso tornare. Prenditi il tuo tempo. – <br/>Si chinò e Kirk ebbe un déjà vu, girando la testa di lato: sentì le labbra di Sean posarsi sulla guancia e restare lì per un respiro tenue. <br/>-Stai attento. – Sussurrò. <br/>Sean rispose solo con un sorriso, prima di uscire per farsi teletrasportare.<br/>Jim non voleva una storia drammatica, tanto meno costringere una persona a stare vicino a lui solo perché altrimenti sarebbe fisicamente solo… il problema era che Sean… per quanti Sean avrebbe incontrato… erano Sean Finnegan. Non Spock di Vulcano.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>La notizia era ovunque, non solo perché trattava l’Enterprise, ma perché gli ammutinamenti erano leggende metropolitane nella Flotta Stellare. <br/>Il Capitano Spock aveva rilasciato una breve dichiarazione durante lo sbarco degli Ufficiali Superiori su una Base Stellare una settimana dopo l’accaduto: <br/>“Leila Kalomi è una botanica che ha falsificato i documenti per entrare nell’equipaggio della nave USS Enterprise 1701, come Primo Ufficiale, mentre il restante è riservato alle altre Sfere della Flotta, è doveroso ricordare che falsificare documenti non solo è un reato ma può portare a gravi conseguenze irreversibili.”<br/>Per fortuna questa volta Jim era da solo nel proprio appartamento: non avrebbe retto a vedere Spock e sentirlo parlare di nuovo, a lavoro o anche solo mentre era fuori per strada.<br/>Era un immenso sollievo appurare che fisicamente, Spock stesse bene. Non poteva essere certo che valesse lo stesso per la mente; era chiaramente furioso. E lui si sentiva frustrato: cosa poteva fare per l’essere a cui più teneva, a quella distanza?<br/>Consapevole delle aspettative che Spock aveva verso di lui: aspettative di cui non si preoccupava perché oramai erano state demolite dal tempo, non gli interessava più cosa Spock potesse pensare o meno verso di lui, la cosa importante era che facesse sapere al vulcaniano che lui c’era. In ritardo, per qualcosa che non conosceva, per niente, ma c’era. E mentre con Bones era stato più semplice, stava prendendo il PADD con la certezza di non avere neanche più il rispetto del vulcaniano. E non gli dava colpe.<br/>Lo scritto era poco, una chiamata troppo. Non sapeva come esprimersi a parole e visivamente non avrebbe retto quello sguardo impassibile.<br/>Così, tutto quello che fece, fu scrivere semplicemente quello che pensava da quel giorno sul teletrasporto. E non il giorno in cui divenne metà Jim. Ma di quando vide per la prima volta quello che era il suo Primo Ufficiale:<br/><em>Spock</em>.<br/>Nient’altro, solo il suo nome. A metà tra una lettera e una chiamata. <br/>Kirk chiuse il PADD mettendolo a portata di mano, mentre quella sera si sentiva malinconico, così decise di leggere i racconti di Alessandro Magno e del suo Efestione. <br/>Il Capitano Spock non rispose mai a quel messaggio.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Poggiò gli occhiali sul ripiano sopra il lavandino, pronto per entrare in doccia. Anche se gli dispiaceva lavarsi via il profumo dei libri, sapeva che era solo frutto della propria immaginazione e che una buona rinfrescata, anche se non con acqua vera ma un pratico sonico, era l’ideale per levarsi di dosso sporcizia e batteri vari, e soprattutto, lo aiutava a rilassare i muscoli. Quella settimana Lady Arinelle si era messa in testa di spolverare i magazzini e fare l’inventario con un nuovo metodo- alla quale Jim aveva contribuito, anzi… a dire il vero doveva incolpare solo se stesso quando si stendeva e la schiena gli doleva: era lui che aveva avuto la brillante idea di provare a modificare il modulo standard della biblioteca. La caitian era solo entusiasta e la sua coda non la smetteva di essere alzata e flessuosa alla contentezza.<br/>Avvolto nell’accappatoio, tamponò i capelli, aprendo la piccola finestra prima di uscire e lasciare che l’umidità del sonico andasse via, prima che prendesse il raffreddore come l’ultima volta. Teimia era un toccasana per la sua salute, in circa un anno aveva ottenuto un nuovo record: due intossicazioni alimentari, una lievissima allergia al polline delle piante che sul pianeta veniva prodotto molto poco quindi era tutto sotto controllo- anche se il medico di quartiere e Bones non erano d’accordo con lui. Per fortuna la biblioteca era regolarmente pulita da un sistema avanzato computerizzato. <br/>Scelse senza troppa attenzione cosa indossare, anche se aveva insolitamente caldo. Sollevò il collo della camicia a scacchi e prese la collana, riponendola piano fuori sul tessuto.<br/>Era fisicamente da solo, quindi poteva averla così. Di recente aveva sviluppato questa sensazione: era un dono troppo privato per lasciarlo esposto. Non importava che Spock non avesse risposto al suo messaggio, se era una chiara e semplice incomprensione culturale… per Jim significava ogni cosa. Detta e non detta. <br/>Si ritrovò a ricordare che era un comportamento che aveva preso piede già da un po’, ma ne era consapevole solo da poco. Come se ne fosse fiero di averla e mostrarla e al tempo stesso un grande senso di protezione… Non aveva incubi e non aveva passato una sola notte insonne da quando Sean era partito. Dalla notizia dell’ammutinamento sull’Enterprise… era passato un mese e Finnegan aveva ovviamente la regola del silenzio radio. Qualcosa come 30 giorni e Jim non sentiva alcuna necessità di rispondere alla domanda di Sean. <br/>Impressionante come, intero o per metà, si fosse ritrovato ancora una volta in un limbo. Non aveva mai avuto dubbi, domande sì, ma per lui era stato sempre ovvio cosa pensasse, i suoi sentimenti… tuttavia non li aveva mai detti. Né a Spock né a Sean. Ed ecco il risultato. <br/>Ma le due situazioni erano diverse, poiché lui era diverso. Memore la precedente esperienza: doveva dare una risposta, Sean meritava la verità. E poi chissà, un giorno avrebbe detto la verità anche a Spock.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Due giorni dopo, si sentiva così agitato che non riuscì a nasconderlo a Lady Arinelle, che provò a convincerlo ad andare a casa un poco prima, che era sempre stato presente e che per una volta che staccava prima non succedeva niente… ma Kirk affermò di farcela e che non era un grosso problema. Nonostante era palese che avesse qualche linea di febbre e una sensazione di qualcosa che non conosceva che gli correva sotto la pelle… era determinato a terminare il proprio turno. Non era in splendida forma, ma neanche malato. Forse la notte non aveva chiuso bene le finestre. Inoltre si rifiutava di ammalarsi e ammetterlo, Bones gli aveva scritto una breve e-mail dicendogli che in quei giorni lo avrebbe chiamato e l’uomo era contento di poter parlare con l’amico, per poter finalmente appurare con i propri occhi che stesse bene: non poteva presentarsi al dottore con l’influenza! Il che sembra un controsenso. Ma conoscendo il medico è solo una saggia mossa.<br/>Concentrandosi sul mettere in ordine la letteratura vulcaniana, il tempo passò via velocemente… oppure era solo una sua impressione: non lo sapeva, ma non protestò quando Lady Arinelle venne a chiamarlo per ricordargli l’ora di chiusura. <br/>Non riuscì a mangiare molto, giusto un pasto leggero per non rimanere senza cena, scegliendo di mettersi una maglia più pesante mentre l’acqua bolliva e, nel tempo che il tea si preparava capì che non sarebbe riuscito a leggere niente in quel momento, così tazza alla mano, si posizionò sul divano… respirando e godendosi la pace e la tranquillità. Dopotutto, non aveva niente da fare, la sua era a tutti gli effetti, la vita di un cittadino qualunque senza alcuna rilevanza per nessuno. Non doveva prendere alcuna decisione importante per la vita di nessuno, non aveva la responsabilità della vita di una nave stellare. Un pensiero confortante. Oltre che non ne sarebbe in grado… la consapevolezza totale non lo scandalizzò. <br/>Bevve piano il liquido: la Flotta Stellare non aveva niente per lui e Jim si sentiva allo stesso modo verso di lei. <br/>Con la collana calda a contatto col petto, Jim chiuse gli occhi, senza pensare a niente. Era così piacevole.<br/>Il computer sul tavolo squillò e Kirk subito si alzò, andando velocemente a schiacciare il pulsante per accettare e posando la tazza. <br/>-Bones! Ciao! Eccoti qui, amico mio… - salutò con calore. – Come stai? –<br/>Doveva anche nascondere a Bones che non era in ottima forma, ma dalla faccia del medico non era servito a niente, ma lo vedeva anche titubante. E stressato.<br/>-Ho sentito la notizia. – Continuò Jim, - prima da Sean e… i telegiornali. Hanno omesso qualcosa di ancora più grave? –<br/>-Jim... – il tono era cupo, stanco. – Kalomi avrà quello che avrà. Non mi è mai piaciuta quella donna. Ma non è questo che mi preoccupa adesso. –<br/>-Di cosa si tratta? Posso essere di aiuto? – Anche se non poteva immaginare come: non gli era permesso di avere notizie riguardo la Flotta e ciò che accadeva in una delle sue navi. Ma era istintivo: erano ancora la sua famiglia, come poteva rimanere a guardare?<br/>-Ti ho contattato per questo, Jim, si tratta di Spock. – <br/>Non sapeva bene come reagire a questa risposta.<br/>-E’… comprensibile, Bones. Non possiamo biasimarlo, non deve essere stato bello per lui scoprire quello che aveva fatto Kalomi. Se è triste è normale. Anche i vulcaniani posso esserlo. –<br/>-Chi se ne importa di lei e la sua ossessione. Sto parlando di Spock. Non di Kalomi. –<br/>Jim sospirò: - Dagli tempo, Bones. Neanche il Signor Spock può non essere toccato da un evento simile. –<br/>-Gli hai scritto? –<br/>Kirk annuì: - Non mi ha risposto. –<br/>-Testardo di un vulcaniano! – Batté un pugno sulla scrivania.<br/>-Bones, ti prego: non importa, non gli ho scritto per avere una risposta. Solo per… per dirgli che ci sono. –<br/>Il medico fece di sì con la testa ripetutamente e in modo lento: - Ed ecco perché è un testardo di goblin con le orecchie a punta! –<br/>Il biondo quasi sorrise, perché aveva sempre trovato carine quelle orecchie. Commento che aveva sempre categoricamente tenuto per sé. Ma non perse di vista la questione principale.<br/>-Se non si tratta di Kalomi e della storia dell’ammutinamento… cosa è successo a Spock, Bones? – <br/>Leonard sospirò. – Non lo so, Jim. Speravo che mi potessi aiutare. –<br/>Si sporse verso lo schermo. – Volentieri Bones, lo sai. Ma… cosa posso fare? Non penso di essere di qualche utilità… - <br/>-Jim. Non c’è un modo adatto per dirti questo… Spock sta male. Molto, male. Capisci? Ha dei valori fisici che crescono ad un ritmo vertiginoso. –<br/>Non capiva.<br/>-Cosa intendi dire? – Sapendo e non volendo davvero sentire.<br/>In un primo momento, l’amico aveva lo sguardo fisso sulle proprie braccia, poi forse ebbe pietà di lui e alzò gli occhi.<br/>-Se continua così, non gli rimane molto tempo… -<br/>No.<br/>-Spock sta morendo, Jim. E ha chiesto di te. -<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Aveva solo dovuto attendere una nave traghetto che lo avrebbe portato da Nova Kanre alla Base Stellare 27, lì, al porto, nel più cliché dei racconti, trova Sean appena arrivato che lo vede con un borsone.<br/>-Jim. – Va verso di lui, sul volto uno sguardo confuso mentre guarda la valigia e la propria espressione nervosa e mortificata. – Cosa… cosa è successo? -<br/>-Ciao, Sean. –  Posa una mano sul braccio dell’amico. – Possiamo metterci in un luogo appartato, per favore? – <br/>-Su una Base Stellare? – Ridacchiò, ma Jim sapeva che lo prendeva sul serio. – Un poco difficile, ma vediamo cosa possiamo fare. Vieni. – <br/>Gli strinse appena la mano e poi si staccarono. Sean andò verso un piano superiore, dentro un’ambia stanza in cui non erano soli, ma era abbastanza grande da dar loro un minimo di spazio personale.<br/>Kirk posò per terra il borsone. Col cuore in gola. Davanti un’immensa parete di vetro spesso che gli ricordava il Ponte di Osservazioni con la sua splendida vista sull’ignoto.<br/>-Stai bene? Jim, hai avuto un episodio violento di allergia? – <br/>Lo sentì borbottare contro il modo di operare della sezione sulla modalità silenzio radio da e per ogni individuo esterno alla missione.<br/>-Niente del genere, io… ti cercavo. Non sapevo bene come trovarti. – Si leccò le labbra.<br/>Gli occhi di Finnegan si riempirono di luci. Lasciò che le loro mani si sfiorassero.<br/>-Mi hai trovato. Jim. – Si chinò col volto verso il suo, socchiudendo gli occhi, ma bloccandosi non appena vide la collana che spuntava dal cappotto. Guardò Kirk, la collana e il borsone. Si staccò con un pesante respiro, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.<br/>-Ascolta… - iniziò Jim. – Non potevo andare via senza risponderti. Io- -<br/>-Non mi vuoi. –<br/>Jim si morse la lingua. Voleva dirlo bene, ma probabilmente non esisteva modo. Ogni altra aggiunta sarebbe stata una bugia abbellita. <br/>-… mi dispiace. -<br/>Finnegan annuì con un sospiro pesante, mettendo distanza tra loro due. <br/>-Sean. Per me sei importante. –<br/>-Non sono il Signor Spock. E’ questo, vero? – C’era una frustrazione malcelata nella sua voce.<br/>-Per me sei stato molto importante, in tutto questo tempo. – Ripeté, perché non voleva che pensasse meno. Era vero, l’uomo era spuntato dal nulla, tendendogli la mano nel momento in cui più gli serviva aiuto. Non poteva ignorare o negare ciò che era solo la realtà.<br/>-Certo… - si stropicciò gli occhi, - Ma credo che la colpa sia solo mia. –<br/>-Non sminuire ciò che sei, ti prego, Sean. Tengo molto a te… non puoi pensare così poco di te stesso. – Fece un passo avanti Jim, entrando di nuovo nello spazio privato dell’altro.<br/>Sean stette in silenzio, osservandolo. <br/>-Come ti sentiresti se rimanessi qui, con te, su Teimia, sapendo che la mia mente, il mio cuore, non è con te, Sean? Staresti male e non lo meriti. Sarebbe mentire e non è giusto. Non voglio. Non ci riesco. –<br/>-… sai che è complicato ignorare il tuo pensiero? Dei… non avrei dovuto accettare… - <br/>-Di cosa stai parlando? –<br/>-Sono emotivamente compromesso, Jim. E indovina grazie a chi… - Jim portò una mano a posarsi sulla guancia dell’amico, facendolo sorridere. – Avrei dovuto dichiararlo prima, ma non ne ho avuto le forze. Mi dicevo che lo avrei fatto, che c’era tempo, di darci tempo. Che potevo farlo in qualunque momento. – Sean coprì la mano con la propria. <br/>-Hai tutto il tempo che vuoi, Sean. Sono io, che non ne ho più. È il momento di affrontare ciò che sento. Non m’importa della risposta che avrò… ascolterò qualunque cosa. Va bene così. Ma devo dirlo. Potrebbe non esserci più modo. – <br/>-E poi dici che non sei più quel Cowboy delle Stelle… corri ancora dietro la loro scia… - <br/>-Non ho ancora finito tra le stelle. –<br/>Sean annuì e Jim di slancio lo abbracciò, chiudendo gli occhi sentendo gli occhiali che si spostavano dal naso mentre posava la guancia sulla spalla dell’amico. Lasciando che quelle mani gli percorressero la schiena per l’ultima volta.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Prese un gran respiro, riempiendosi i polmoni dell’aria artificiale che non sentiva da molto. Era più pulita di quello che ricordava. Volendo esagerare prese altri due forti respiri col risultato che l’aria gli andò di traverso e tossì forte.<br/>Pensava di riuscire a fare il tutto e salutare Scotty che lo osservava stranito dai comandi che stava abbandonando per avvicinarsi a lui.<br/>-Ca- Signor Kirk, tutto bene? – Domandò lo scozzese, mentre lo squadrava per accertarsi della sua salute… o forse come se non credesse ai propri occhi.<br/>Jim fece finta di niente e sorrise.<br/>-Signor Scott. – Si asciugò una piccola lacrima incastrata nelle ciglia dalla forte tosse improvvisa. – Che piacere rivederla. – Si sistemò gli occhiali.<br/>-A-anche per me, Signore. – Biascicò.<br/>-Vorrei solo che le circostanze fossero migliori… - Il sorriso morì appena. <br/>Montgomery sospirò e stirò le labbra in una piccola smorfia che voleva essere un sorriso confortante. <br/>-Sì, ma Signore, la sua presenza è molto confortante. Lo sarà di sicuro. Alcune nuove reclute appena salite sono in agitazione che il Capitano James Kirk sarebbe tornato per questi corridoio. Sarà una grande cosa per il morale dell’equipaggio. - <br/>La faccia del Capo Ingegnere era piena di speranza esattamente come due anni prima, come era sempre stato. Evitò di correggere i vari errori nel suo discorso.<br/>-Se è per il bene dell’equipaggio… - sorrise.<br/>-Oh sì, Signore. Sì! – Annuì con enfasi l’altro. – Il Dottor McCoy l’attende in infermeria. –<br/>Le porte della Sala Teletrasporto si aprirono con quel rumore mai dimenticato e la figura armoniosa e rossa dell’Attendente Janice Rand, sorridendo radiosa all’uomo biondo.<br/>-Capita—em, mi scusi: Signor Kirk, bentornato a bordo! – <br/>Jim non poteva non ricambiare il sorriso: - Signorina Rand. Grazie mille! E’ un piacere rivederla! – <br/>-Anche per me, Signore. – Gli fece spazio: - Venga, l’accompagnerò. –<br/>Borsone alla mano, i due s’incamminarono, ma non prima che Jim avesse salutato e augurato buon lavoro al Signor Scott. <br/>Jim si guardava attorno corridoio per corridoio, come alla ricerca sia di ciò che era rimasto come ricordava che di ciò che avesse subito qualunque cambiamento.<br/>-Come ti sente, Signore? Deve essere un’esperienza non da poco… - iniziò la donna, era evidente che desiderasse fare un poco di conversazione. Ai tempi, non era molto contento che gli continuassero ad assegnare Attendenti donne, non che avesse mai notato differenze sostanziali, a lui interessava che chi gli fosse assegnato, facesse bene il suo dovere, nient’altro. Era quasi arrivato a pensare che qualcuno si divertisse a dargli solo donne come personale privato, per qualche motivo aveva la fama di donnaiolo, e forse alcune volte non si è comportato tanto diversamente da uno di loro, ma solo in casi eccezionali… e magari l’Ammiraglio Komack o qualcun altro faceva arrivare solo donne in attesa di vedere quanto lui avrebbe resistito, prima di avvicinarle e sedurle, compromettendo così la propria carica da Capitano e, successivamente, la propria carriera. Quando è sempre stato ben chiaro che lui avesse una sola donna nella vita, si chiamava Enterprise. Ed è una signora che non poteva essere sostituita in alcun modo.<br/>-Bene, Signorina Rand, contrariamente alle dolci previsioni catastrofiche del Dottor McCoy, me la sono cavata molto bene. Concordo con lei, è stata un’esperienza incredibile… ma niente in confronto di essere di nuovo qui. Lei come sta? –<br/>La giovane gli si affiancò più vicino mentre svoltavano: - Molto bene, Signore. Nonostante tutto, ce la siamo cavata. Mh… devo dirle, Signore… la sua mancanza si sente… - arrossì, - non sto dicendo che il Signor Spock non- lui è un ottimo Capitano: sto imparando tanto da lui. Ma… si sentiva che lei non era sulla nave… -<br/>Aveva una gran voglia di abbracciarla, invece si sistemò gli occhiali.<br/>-Grazie, Signorina Rand. Sì, ancora se non ho potuto assistere in prima persona… non ho mai avuto dubbi sull’idoneità del Signor Spock come Capitano. – <br/>-Però Signore… mi permetta. – Fece, una volta arrivati in Infermeria, fermi davanti la porta: - Non è la stessa cosa. –<br/>Prima che Kirk potesse rispondere, Janice allungò una mano verso il borsone: - Dia a me. –<br/>-No, non credo che sia- -<br/>-Ha dentro qualcosa che le occorre nell’immediato? –<br/>-No… - aveva fatto quella borsa così velocemente che non aveva fatto neanche molto caso.<br/>-Allora prego, il Dottor McCoy l’attende. –<br/>Consapevole che la donna non avrebbe ceduto, consegnò il bagaglio.<br/>-La sua stanza è al Ponte Sei, Signor Kirk. Troverà i suoi effetti lì. –<br/>-Grazie… -<br/>Davanti le porte, Janice lo salutò e Jim venne lasciato alle amorevoli cure del suo migliore amico.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>-Nessun asciugamano? Lo sai che è di vitale importanza quando parti per lo spazio. –<br/>Tra le rughe del volto preoccupato di Leonard, si formò un sorriso di puro sollievo, vedendo il suo amico varcare la soglia del suo ufficio personale.  Veramente… tutti quelli che aveva incontrato nei corridoi, sembravano davvero contenti di vederlo… come se si aspettassero che avesse la soluzione in tasca, perché era Jim Kirk: adesso le cose potevano solo migliorare!... Jim era rattristito nel deluderli. Loro si aspettavano ancora una persona che non era più. <br/>-Oh, ecco cosa ho dimenticato! – Fece finta di stare al gioco. Voleva cogliere ogni attimo di calma, anche se non era un buon momento.<br/>Bones si alzò dalla sedia e andò verso di lui, con fare impacciato, tipico di Leonard. Jim capì subito di cosa avesse bisogno il medico: aprì le braccia: - Vieni qui. – <br/>Bones lo abbracciò forte, prendendosi un attimo per ricomporsi e godersi la vicinanza dell’altro: finalmente di nuovo a casa. <br/>Si staccò: - E’ un piacere riaverti con noi, Jim. Vorrei poterti offrire qualcosa da bere, ma sono in servizio. –<br/>-Tranquillo. Capisco, abbiamo qualcosa tra le mani. Ah! – Si ricordò, una volta seduto mentre il medico faceva il giro della scrivania. – Non bevo più alcolici. – <br/>-Come tuo medico mi fa piacere. Come tuo amico… Jim: certe notizie non si danno così all’improvviso! –<br/>Jim sorrise: -… cosa sta succedendo, Bones? Stai girando attorno al problema… non è da te… lui dov’è? -<br/>Sapeva che Bones poteva leggere i propri occhi, che sentiva la sua sofferenza.<br/>-Alcune cose non hanno un modo adatto per essere dette… -<br/>-Tu dillo e basta. – Cercò di spronarlo. Era consapevole di non poter fare niente, ma l’essere totalmente all’oscuro era peggio. <br/>-Al momento Spock è nella sua cabina, gli ho dato qualche calmante e lui ha accettato anche se non hanno alcun effetto… E’ così da poco dopo l’incidente che è finito su tutti i giornali. –<br/>-Pensi che siano collegati? –<br/>Bones gesticolò, era evidente che tutta la situazione lo turbasse molto più di quanto volesse ammettere. -Che io sia dannato se so qualcosa, Jim. Il goblin non apre bocca. Lui sa, lo so che lo fa: ma dall’alto di quel computer che ha al posto del cervello ha già deciso che non c’è niente da fare! –<br/>-… se Spock non ha detto così, significa che non c’è una cura. Altrimenti l’avrebbe trovato un modo. – <br/>-Il medico qui non io! E’ il mio lavoro! –<br/>Jim sobbalzò: Bones era molto nervoso e suscettibile. – Scusa… non intendevo… - si leccò le labbra, - Bones, non volevo sminuire le tue competenze. –<br/>Leonard sbuffò: - Scusami tu, Jim. Non era mia intenzione attaccarti. Temo che questo anno sia stato più pesante di quello che mi aspettavo. –<br/>-Bones… nessuno di noi poteva sapere… -<br/>Il dottore diede uno sguardo alla collana di vokaya: - No, decisamente no. Ma come nelle vecchia fiabe terrestri, c’è ancora speranza. –<br/>Jim sorrise: - Sì. – <br/>-Prima di tutto, però, Jim, devi sapere. –<br/>-Riguarda Spock? Posso vederlo? – Domandò con voce bassa, come se non fosse certo di poter chiedere.<br/>-Anche. E sì, se vorrai. –<br/>-Certo che voglio! –<br/>-Jim. Ascoltami, per favore, non abbiamo tempo e dannazione, non so neanche io per quale motivo. –<br/>Una volta che Jim riuscì a calmarsi, Bones continuò:<br/>-Avrai sentito dai telegiornali di quella missione andata così bene, mesi fa, giusto? All’epoca Leila Kalomi era ancora in una situazione precaria nel ruolo del Primo Ufficiale. Dopo quella missione, Spock decise che la donna era adatta per quel ruolo… purtroppo Spock, come tutti noi, non poteva sapere cosa ci fosse dietro quella missione… era tutta una scenata orchestrata da Kalomi e altri suoi amici. Uno di loro, un bravo haker ma non così bravo, aveva falsificato i suoi documenti per renderla idonea alla lista del Primo Ufficiale dell’Enterprise. –<br/>-Lei ha mentito e… messo in pericolo la vita di tutti sull’Enterprise… - sussurrò sconvolto Jim. – Perché l’ha fatto?... deve pur aver avuto un movente! –<br/>-E’ più semplice di quel che pensi, Jim: la povera donna era innamorata di Spock. – <br/>-Hanno un passato in comune. Me lo hai già detto. – Rispose piano, ancora non in grado di razionalizzare una cosa simile. In modo egoistico, lo sapeva, ma s’illudeva ancora, e allora ogni volta era una pessima sensazione. Ma non poteva cedere, era lì per Spock. <br/>Bones fece di no con la testa: - Io ho detto che Kalomi vantava un passato col nostro Spock. Non ho mai detto che sono stati insieme e che Spock ricambiasse, tutt’oggi. – <br/>-Spock non restituiva l’affetto di Kalomi? – Sperava di non essere troppo sollevato perché Bones lo notasse. Vana speranza, perché gli occhi chiari del medico brillavano divertiti.<br/>-Non serve leggere la mente per capirlo. Secondo te perché si innervosiva così tanto quando venivi nominato? –<br/>Jim si focalizzò in un punto qualunque oltre la spalla di Bones: - Penso che avete frainteso. Forse era solo uno scherzo da parte di Spock. –<br/>-Spock? Spock che fa uno scherzo? Non diciamo idiozie! –<br/>-Spock ha un grande senso dell’umorismo. –<br/>Bones sbuffò. <br/>-Forse lo faceva per Kalomi. Per farla sorridere. -<br/>-Ma per favore! Se vuoi conquistare qualcuno non cerchi in tutti i modi di farla arrabbiare. –<br/>-Ripeto, Bones, Spock è più che capace di fare giochi di parole ed essere ironico. –<br/>-Jim. Spock non sentiva niente per lei. Non l’ha mai fatto. –<br/>Kirk schioccò la lingua, prendendo un grande respiro e buttando fuori tutte quelle che sapevano essere illusioni. Cercando di ripetersi il motivo della sua visita sull’Enterprise. <br/>-Sono… questioni personali, Bones. Sicuramente Spock ne ha risentito a tal punto da ammalarsi… -<br/>-Un’esagerazione di un cuore spezzato… -<br/>-I vulcaniani sono in grado di sentire molto più di quel che-- - si bloccò, guardando l’amico: - Non hai detto che Spock è un robot senza cuore! –<br/>Bones sorrise, colpevole: - Siamo ben oltre quel punto, Jim. –<br/>-Mi fa piacere che finalmente ammettete che riuscite ad andare d’accordo. – <br/>-Non volare troppo, ancora, lo facciamo per te. –<br/>-Bones… - parlò con sofferenza, - io non potrò mai tornare come membro della Flotta Stellare… e ai civili non è permesso viaggiare su queste navi, soprattutto in una nave coinvolta in una missione quinquennale! – <br/>-Lo so… ci manchi, Jim. Non posso negarlo… così come è ben chiaro che questo non è più il tuo posto. Altrimenti saresti corso su quella maledetta poltrona. –<br/>Ah… vero. La poltrona. Il pensiero della Plancia non lo aveva neanche fiorato nell’anticamera del cervello. La cosa non lo preoccupava… avrebbe dovuto? Sicuramente. Ma non riusciva a sentirla totalmente sua quella colpa. <br/>-La nave è in ottime mani, Bones. Non esiste niente e nessuno più adatto a guidarla di Spock. –<br/>L’espressione di Bones era indecifrabile, indicò solo il collo di Jim.<br/>-Se non credi a me, quella collana dovrebbe essere sufficiente come risposta. –<br/>-Oh, questa?... sono certo che si tratti solo di incomprensione culturale, Bones. – Sorrise, cercando di essere pienamente convincente, - Vedi, prima di andare via, ho regalo a Spock la mia personale collezione di-- -<br/>-Accidenti, Jim,- sbottò Leonard, battendo un pugno sulla scrivania, - è un’insegna grande come un sistema solare! -<br/>Kirk afferrò il ciondolo e lo mise sotto la maglietta, senza preoccuparsi di farlo apparire come un gesto vago.<br/>-Non serve, Jim. Coperta o meno non conta. Rimane comunque vokaya. –<br/>-Cosa intendi dire? –<br/>-Che sei andato in giro per un anno con scritto addosso: proprietà vulcaniana! –<br/>-Eh? Oddio… è davvero… oddio, sicuramente Spock non ne sapeva niente e lui non– -<br/>Bones sembrava sconsolato. <br/>-Il caro Spock sapeva perfettamente il suo significato. Oltre ad essere un marchio, la pietra di vokaya ha la particolarità di essere rintracciabile. –<br/>Jim rimane muto e immobile.<br/>-Pensavi davvero che Spock ti lasciasse andare senza alcuna protezione su un qualunque pianeta? –<br/>-Oh… quindi è stato… un gesto intenzionale… -<br/>-Più che intenzionale, Jim. –<br/>Sorrise. – Così dedito al suo lavoro… ma non ha senso, Bones. O meglio, per la logica sì, ma fino ad un certo punto del ragionamento. Dopo di che diventa… illogico. –<br/>-Auguri a dirlo al Signor Spock! –<br/>-Già, - rise, - non sono più il Capitano. Che motivo può esserci? – <br/>-Non puoi essere così ingenuo, Jim! Non l’ha fatto per il dovere, l’ha fatto perché-- -<br/>Jim alzò una mano per bloccarlo, una tacita preghiera a non finire quella frase. <br/>-Qualunque cosa sia… preferirei che me la dicesse lui. –<br/>-Va bene, come vuoi… -<br/>Jim toccò la pietra attraverso la stoffa: - Tu lo sapevi? –<br/>-No, non tutto… non subito. Altrimenti ti avrei avvertito di Finnegan. Penso che Spock non mi abbia detto niente per questo… -<br/>-Cosa c’entra Sean con Spock? Bones, so che lui non ti piace, ma posso assicurarti che è una persona d’oro, davvero buona. Mi ha aiutato moltissimo per tutto il tempo che sono stato su Teimia. –<br/>-E perché sei qui e lui non c’è? –<br/>-Lui… lui mi ha chiesto se ricambiavo i suoi sentimenti. –<br/>-Non lo fai… -<br/>-Ci sono stati momenti in cui pensavo di farlo. – <br/>-Perché non gli hai dato una possibilità, se è davvero tutto questo grand’uomo maturo che mi dicevi? –<br/>-… lui non è Spock. – Mormorò. – Lo ha detto lui… per qualche motivo, sapeva. Ha anche detto qualcosa sull’essere compromesso emotivamente. –<br/>Bones annuì e si sistemò verso Kirk: - Ascolta Jim… Sean Finnegan aveva il compito di monitorare e controllare la tua posizione e incolumità, qualora Spock non potesse farlo di persona. Per quei motivi che ti tengono impegnato su un’astronave della Flotta Stellare che sai benissimo. Però per qualche motivo Finnegan ha fatto saltare la copertura e si è fatto vedere da te. –<br/>-Voleva riscattarsi per tutto quello che era successo ai tempi dell’Accademia. –<br/>-Voleva di più, Jim. Forse non subito ma… poi è arrivato a volere qualcosa che sapeva non poteva avere. Ma ci ha provato lo stesso. Non è da biasimare. –<br/>-No, non lo è. – <br/>-Cosa vuoi fare, Jim? –<br/>-Posso vedere Spock? – <br/>Leonard sorrise di cuore e rispose che sì, poteva. <br/> <br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Anche da giovane non riuscivo a condividere l'opinione che, se la conoscenza</em><em> è pericolosa, la soluzione ideale risiede nell'ignoranza. Mi è sempre parso, invece, che la risposta autentica a questo problema stia nella saggezza. Non è saggio rifiutarsi di affrontare il pericolo, anche se bisogna farlo con la dovuta cautela. Dopotutto, è questo il senso della sfida posta all'uomo fin da quando un gruppo di primati si evolse nella nostra specie. Qualsiasi innovazione tecnologica può essere pericolosa: il fuoco lo è stato fin dal principio, e il linguaggio ancor di più; si può dire che entrambi siano ancora pericolosi al giorno d'oggi, ma nessun uomo potrebbe dirsi tale senza il fuoco e senza la parola</em>.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>(I robot dell’alba, di Isaac Asimov, traduzione di Giuseppe Lippi)<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Appena la cabina si aprì, Jim si sentì come i suoi antenati nell’antico west, che giravano a mezzogiorno per la piccola città per un duello. Solo che invece che sonno un sole, negli alloggi sembrano essercene due. Come i soli di Vulcano.<br/> <br/> <br/> </p>
  <p>TBC.<br/>24.02.2020</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Stay with me</em></p><p>
  <em>As we cross the empty skies</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come sail with me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We play in dreams</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As we cross the space and time</em>
</p><p><em>Just stay with me</em>”</p><p>Rosemary – Deftones</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Our eyes catch sea</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>{</strong>
  <strong>We slow down as the engines stall</strong>
  <strong>}</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>IV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Due anni prima;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La riunione in Sala Tattica era appena finita, tutti tornarono subito ai propri doveri, aggiornando i propri reparti e completando il diario personali sulle ultime aggiunte.</p><p>Il Capitano James T. Kirk camminava con passo sicuro e disinvolto per i corridoi dell’Enterprise, con al suo fianco il leale e fidato Primo Ufficiale e Ufficiale Scientifico, il Signor Spock di Vulcano.</p><p>-Spero che il Comando ci dia presto una nuova missione! – Professò entusiasta Kirk nel suo tipico modo fanciullesco.</p><p>-Indubbiamente, Capitano. – Rispose, pacato Spock, - secondo le assegnazioni precedenti, i nuovi ordini dovrebbero arrivare in uno punto due giorni. –</p><p>Presero il turbo-ascensore e, mentre raggiungevano il Ponte Cinque, Kirk si permise sottecchi di ammirare la figura ferma e aristocratica del vulcaniano, poco prima che le porte si aprirono, tornò a parlare: - E cosa faremo fino al termine di questo uno punto due giorni, Signor Spock? –</p><p>-Vi sono varie attività produttive che possono aumentare la produttività di lavoro a bordo della nave. –</p><p>Davanti gli alloggi del Capitano, i due si fermarono in attesa del sibilo delle porte automatiche, Kirk entrò facendo un piccolo cenno all’altro che era il benvenuto.</p><p>-Sono certo che non vi è modo di annoiarsi su un’astronave. Ma se vuole prendersi qualche ora libera… -</p><p>-A quale scopo, Capitano? –</p><p>Jim osservava le danze di luce sui capelli scuri di Spock, quando il vulcaniano piegò la testa. In volto un sopracciglio alzato di qualche millimetro. Tutto esprimeva una tenue confusione.</p><p>Kirk scrollò le spalle: - Per quello che più le aggrada. –</p><p>-Capitano, i desideri personali non possono venire prima del dovere. –</p><p>-Certamente, Signor Spock. – Prese a camminare per la stanza, - nessuno mette in dubbio la sua etica per il lavoro. Ma non può negare che, ogni tanto, quando si è fuori servizio, vi è logica nel… dedicarsi a passatempi. –</p><p>-Del tipo? –</p><p>-Possono esseri vari, – gesticolò aprendo le braccia: - rilassarsi e liberare la mente, accrescere il proprio bagaglio culturale… mh arricchirsi interiormente. –</p><p>Lo sguardo di Spock deviò giusto un attimo ad una parete, prima di fissarsi sul suo Capitano.</p><p>-Ah. Se questi sono i moventi e gli scopi… adempio già a questi cosiddetti passatempi. –</p><p>Kirk girava attorno alla scrivania mentre il suo Primo parlava, notando come gli occhi di Spock puntavano alla propria libreria cartacea di vecchi racconti terrestri. Era una cosa che l’alieno faceva spesso, convinto di non essere visto.</p><p>-Questo è l’importante. – Annuì Kirk, - e tra il lavoro e i passatempi… dice che troviamo il tempo di una cena? –</p><p>-A meno di un allarme rosso imprevisto… suppongo che si possa trovare il tempo per consumare un pasto, Signore. –</p><p>Jim sorrise, vedendo il vulcaniano sollevare entrambe le sopracciglia.</p><p>-Le andrebbe di cenare con me, questa sera, Signor Spock? – Picchiettò la scrivania, - dopotutto, tra uno punto due giorni avremmo nuovi ordini, e fino ad allora... – aggiunse subito.</p><p>-Succede spesso che ci troviamo nella Sala Mensa nello stesso momento, non vi è bisogno di domandarlo. –</p><p>Jim si umettò le labbra: - Invece credo di sì, mi permetta di quindi di aggiungere: nei miei alloggi. –</p><p>-Insolito…. – portò le mani ad unirsi dietro la schiena.</p><p>-Raddoppio la puntata, Signor Spock: ci metto anche una partita a scacchi! – Indicò la scacchiera 3D accanto un modellino dell’Enterprise NX-01, con un’espressione di sfida.</p><p>-Lei è piano di sorprese, Capitano. – Lo ammonì.</p><p>Jim rise: - Grazie, faccio del mio meglio! – Tornò a bagnarsi le labbra: - Allora, cosa ne pensa? –</p><p>Spock lo guardò fisso negli occhi: - Accetto volentieri il suo invito, Capitano. –</p><p>Jim è euforico, in modo contenuto e professionale, certo, ma non può fare niente per i propri occhi che lanciano scintille e per il sorriso che gli taglia il volto in due.</p><p>-Allora alle 19:30? –</p><p>Il vulcaniano annuì ancora: - Più che accettabile. Fino a quel momento… buon lavoro, Signore. –</p><p>-A dopo, Signor Spock. –</p><p>Uscì e Jim poté finalmente prendere quel respiro che non si era reso conto di trattenere.</p><p>Per la prima volta sarebbe stato in compagnia di Spock oltre i turni e le missioni… poter percepire la sua presenza in questo modo gli dava una sensazione di conforto e sicurezza al di là del solito… quasi lo faceva sentire scomodo, col timore di poter sbagliare qualcosa e offendere così tanto il bel vulcaniano da far stroncare ogni possibilità di solida amicizia. Non poteva permettersi di più. Il Signor Spock era al di fuori della sua portata. Lo aveva capito immediatamente… anche Jim Kirk era insicuro! Aveva un grande fascino naturale, che non sempre era a suo favore. Credeva infatti, che uno dei vari motivi per cui Spock non potrà mai essere interessato a lui in alcun modo, oltre un’amicizia, fosse la propria reputazione… certo, il Signor Spock non credeva alle voci di corridoio, anche se spaziali, ma poteva davvero sperare che Spock non fosse assolutamente condizionato da queste? Forse attendeva che aprisse un discorso per poi avere finalmente la reale versione dei fatti dal protagonista?</p><p>Spock era un grande, meraviglioso enigma. Tanto trasparente e sincero, quanto misterioso e impenetrabile. Una sfida che lo attraeva come non mai, catturandogli la mente come non gli era accaduto con nessun’altra persona. Neanche Bones gli donava quel senso di stabilità che gli dava il vulcaniano… eppure, al tempo stesso… Spock era l’unico essere vivente o meno che riuscisse a renderlo insicuro se compiere quel passo o meno. Tutto lo studio sulla cultura vulcaniana era niente, perché per quanto il suo Primo Ufficiale fosse pienamente vulcaniano dentro di sé… era oltre l’essere umano e vulcaniano: era Spock. Valeva troppo per rischiare di perderlo. Kirk poteva solo attendere di scoprire cosa avrebbe riservato il futuro, nella speranza di non compiere per strada azioni troppo imbarazzanti che avrebbero fatto allontanare l’altro. E, se voleva essere presentabile per quella sera, doveva concludere il prima possibile tutti i documenti presenti sulla scrivania e nel PADD, tutto lasciato dalla sua efficacissima Attendente Rand.</p><p>Il tempo sembrò passare troppo velocemente e per fortuna venne contattato dal Signor Sulu per il riferimento standard sulla navigazione, altrimenti non avrebbe staccato gli occhi dai fogli. Per fortuna anni di addestramento gli permisero di coordinare tutto: contattò Rand per chiederle di portare una cena vegetariana per due nei propri alloggi entro le 19:17- consapevole della puntualità del suo Primo, e mise in ordine il lavoro, andando immediatamente dopo a lavarsi per levarsi di dosso la sporcizia della giornata e mettersi qualcosa di semplice e informale, premurandosi di alzare la temperatura ambientale di qualche grado in più rispetto al compromesso Terra-Vulcano.</p><p>Janice Rand, puntale e meritevole di una nota di apprezzamento per la sua dedizione, si presentò all’orario che aveva richiesto, sistemando anche le sedie attorno al carrello prima che Kirk potesse uscire dalla zona notte e fermarla.</p><p>-Serve altro, Capitano? –</p><p>Jim uscì allo scoperto, sistemandosi il colletto della camicia color crema, buttando un occhio attento al carrello.</p><p>-No, Rand, grazie. Può andare. – Sorrise con calore.</p><p>-Molto bene, Signore. Quando vuole che vengo a recuperare il carrello, mi chiami. Buona serata. – Con un piccolo cenno del capo, la ragazza si congedò col suo consueto passo svelto. Kirk avrebbe riconosciuto gli stivali della ragazza dall’inizio del corridoio.</p><p>Si guardò allo specchio, sperando di non aver scelto un abbigliamento troppo ostentato o troppo rilassato. Spock si aspettava che mangiassero in uniforme? Forse avrebbe dovuto specificare… abbassò la testa e notò che aveva una scarpa slacciata.</p><p>Il cicalino della porta trillò. Non c’era tempo: prese i lacci e li ficcò nella scarpa stessa.</p><p>-Avanti! –</p><p>Il sibilo tornò, così come la figura scura di Spock. Jim notò con piacere che si era cambiato, optando per un abito nero, austero e con un lieve ricamo argento. Da eccellente osservatore, a Spock non sfuggì l’analisi del Capitano.</p><p>-Signor Spock. Puntuale come sempre! –</p><p>Spock sollevò un sopracciglio: - L’accordo era per le 19:30. Sono le 19:30. Non capirò mai il bisogno umano di essere così stupiti per una cosa come il rispettare un orario accordato. –</p><p>-E’ che noi umani siamo in ritardo anche quando partiamo in anticipo. Prego, Signor Spock. Entri pure, la prego. – ridacchiò. Notando solo troppo tardi il suo ripetersi. Non aveva mai visto il vulcaniano in abiti civili. Ed ecco, finalmente… fuori servizio e insieme per passare del tempo che Kirk sperava risultasse piacevole anche da parte dell’altro. Si sfregò le mani.</p><p>-Ecco, si accomodi, Signor Spock. –</p><p>Indicò l’area e si sedettero in cordiale silenzio, alzando i coperchi termini che hanno tenuto al caldo il pasto.</p><p>Kirk osservò tristemente le verdure alla griglia con patate lesse e tortino ai fiori di zucca che lo ricambiavano con l’aria di qualcuno che non aveva davvero colpe. Sicuramente Janice Rand aveva avvisato Bones che avrà ringraziato gli Dei per un pasto così… attraverso le ciglia guardò curioso la sorpresa sotto il coperchio di Spock. C’era una zuppa fumante, qualcosa simile a piccole piadine e un piatto con verdure e legumi. Il Primo Ufficiale si prese del tempo per contemplare il pasto… mentre Kirk sospettava di essersi dimenticato qualcosa per strada.</p><p>-C’è qualcosa che non va, Signor Spock? –</p><p>-No, Capitano. Il contrario. Forse troppo per un singolo pasto serale, ma molto soddisfacente e vario. –</p><p>Ah, dare decisamente una nota di merito alla Signorina Rand, ecco cosa si era scordato.</p><p>Cercò di sorridere senza strozzarsi: - Sono contento che sia di suo gradimento. E non c’è alcuna fretta, abbiamo tutto il tempo: mi assicurerò che quei suoi piatti escano di qui totalmente vuoti. –</p><p>Una luce riscaldò gli occhi di Spock per qualche istante, tanto che Kirk si chiese se non se lo fosse immaginato. Per amor proprio avrebbe dovuto convincersi di sì, ma al cuore sembrava piacere il solo pensiero. E il Capitano Kirk è sempre stato un grande romantico senza speranza, quindi decise di dare quelle gocce d’acqua al cuore, che bevve tutto e subito.</p><p>Il pasto proseguì come Kirk se lo era immaginato e l’esatto opposto. Spock una volta gli aveva detto che i vulcaniani sono soliti consumare il cibo in religioso silenzio e aveva tutta l’intenzione di rispettare la tradizione, sapendo di essere in grado di tacere quando l’occorrenza lo richiedeva… quindi avrebbe potuto onorare il vulcaniano, eppure fu proprio Spock a prendere la parola, quasi a metà consumazione della cena.</p><p>-Ero solito sapere che gli umani parlano, durante il pasto. –</p><p>Kirk bevve un sorso di limonata: - Sì, preferiamo anche il silenzio, a volte. –</p><p>-E lei, Capitano, cosa preferisce? –</p><p>-Oh beh… - si bagnò le labbra, - nessuna preferenza. Credo dipenda. –</p><p>-Credo di non sbagliare nell’affermare che lei è umano e molto socievole e colloquiale, anche per la sua specie. –</p><p>Sollevò le sopracciglia bionde. – Corretto come sempre, Signor Spock. E lei, cosa preferisce? –</p><p>-Sono vulcaniano, Signore. Non preferisco niente. Mi attengo solo alla tradizione del mio popolo: si è soliti consumare il cibo in silenzio, là dove gli umani utilizzano questo evento per scambiarsi racconti di giornata e affini. –</p><p>-Lei è circondato da umani, Signor Spock. E’ sottoposto a tanto materiale illogico… sono più che felice di seguire le usanze della sua gente in casi come questo. –</p><p>Quel calore era tornato nello sguardo scuro e severo, questa volta durò qualche istante di più- troppo poco tempo, ma non per Jim, da notare un cambiamento simile.</p><p>-Capitano… – tornò a mangiare e Jim non poté fare a meno di sorridere: era il tono che Spock usava per ringraziare senza dire grazie, perché farlo non sarebbe logico. Cosa ancora più incredibile: Spock non aveva continuato o protestato, aveva accettato l’offerta di Jim e per l’umano significava tanto.</p><p>I minuti successivi, Jim non li contò, perché si concesse di godere dell’aria pacifica e serena che aleggiava attorno a loro due come una bolla magica di protezione.</p><p>Stranamente la cena era stata abbondante anche per Kirk, che in genere aveva un gran appetito ed era in dubbio se dirlo a Bones oppure no, nel mentre si dedicava ad osservare il suo Primo Ufficiale che piegava diligente il tovagliolo e lo posava accanto al piatto: piatto che era totalmente pulito, così come ogni altro recipiente presente sul carrello. Kirk ammirava quelle mani così sapienti ed eleganti impegnate in un compito così semplice, facendo un paragone con le antiche arti tradizionali Giapponesi e Cinesi della Terra e al loro culto di perfezione nei movimenti: il corpo di Spock era in tutto e per tutto un’armonia perfetta, pitturata di note della più calmante e misteriosa melodia.</p><p>-Un pasto più che soddisfacente. –</p><p>-Mi trova d’accordo. Forse qualcosa di caldo da bere durante una partita a scacchi? –</p><p>Spock annuì.</p><p>-Molto bene. – Si alzò il biondo. – Cosa gradisce? –</p><p>-Un tea verde, per favore. –</p><p>Dirigendosi al replicatore, si rammaricò di non avere una teiara e tutti gli strumenti per fare davvero un tea. Si stava avvicinando allo sportello degli alcolici, scoprendo che non aveva alcuna voglia di quel repertorio, non quella sera. Niente barare con del coraggio liquido. Digitò il codice per un tea verde e uno ai frutti rossi, che non aveva mai provato, quindi decise che era arrivato il momento.</p><p>Tornò da Spock che era in piedi al centro della stanza, che osservava ancora la collezione di libri. Sorrise del vedere quella figura così docile e potente in tutta la sua innocente curiosità.</p><p>-Signor Spock. Non deve crescere ancora, direi che possiamo sederci. –</p><p>-Crescere, Capitano? – Domandò subito, col tono di chi non era stato preso a fare qualcosa di diverso dal solito. Jim sapeva che Spock fosse certo che non avesse notato il suo interesse.</p><p>Scosse la testa: - Un vecchio modo umano di dire. Si sieda pure, Signor Spock. – Indicò l’area del divano, posando le due tazze fumanti sul tavolino davanti. Il vulcaniano prese posto mentre lui recuperava la scacchiera e la posizionava. Si sedette poi alla poltroncina accanto, prendendo la tazza e soffiando, pronto all’ignoto. Bevve il liquido rossastro, leccandosi le labbra bagnate e facendo una piccola smorfia. Quando sollevò lo sguardo, trovò Spock e i suoi occhi sempre curiosi e indiscreti. Sorrise.</p><p>-Non credo che sarà uno dei miei preferiti. –</p><p>-Non l’avevo mai vista bere del tea, in effetti. – Disse pacato, mentre accostava la tazza alla bocca.</p><p>-La prossima volta proverò un altro gusto. – Posò il tea e vide che Spock era pronto per porre una domanda a cui non era sicuro di riuscire a dare una risposta senza imbarazzare entrambi, così accavallò le gambe e parlò velocemente: - Sa, leggevo un libro, qualche sera fa. Un vero classico ad oggi poco conosciuto: I promessi sposi. Conosce, Signor Spock? –</p><p>-L’opera del terrestre Alessandro Manzoni. –</p><p>-Lei è incredibile. – Sorrise Jim. – E cosa ne pensa? –</p><p>-Poeta dell’era del Romanticismo, di cui fu un esponente. E’… come tutti i lavori di questa corrente… altamente illogico. –</p><p>-Dove saremmo oggi, senza il romanticismo? –</p><p>-Mi scusi? –</p><p>Kirk si sistemò meglio sulla poltrona piccola: - Intendo dire… ha ragione nel dire che può essere illogico, ma è anche vero che queste storie d’amore sono di grande aiuto per lo spirito, umano e non. –</p><p>-Trovo molto più ordine nell’Illuminismo e del Classicismo. –</p><p>-Lei, Signor Spock… - iniziò Kirk, guardandolo ammirato e sorridendo, - non poteva che prediligere l’era dei lumi della ragione, tra tanta irrazionalità presente nella letteratura e nelle opere artistiche umane. Anche se… -</p><p>-Anche se? –</p><p>Jim indicò la scacchiera, cedendo a Spock la prima mossa: - La sua scelta per il Classicismo di lascia un po’ perplesso. Anche io ne apprezzo le opere ma… converrà con me che suona… stretto, detto da un vulcaniano che porta avanti l’IDIC. –</p><p>-I vulcaniani apprezzano l’armonia. – Mosse una pedina, dando inizio alla partita.</p><p>-Che infinite diversità e combinazioni ci sono in opere che rispettano sempre un canone? –</p><p>Spock accompagnò le braccia in una posizione pensierosa.</p><p>-Un’esposizione con fondamenta, Capitano. Posso solo dire che, per apprezzare, bisogna conoscere le radici. Il Classicismo è degno di nota, ma questo non significa che lo metto al di sopra dell’IDIC. –</p><p>Jim bevve del tea, già abituato al sapore forse troppo dolce dei frutti rossi, studiando la scacchiera e muovendo un pezzo qualunque. Mossa che incuriosì Spock.</p><p>-Assolutamente, Signor Spock. Non per niente… io stesso sono un affezionato dell’Umanesimo, ma al tempo stesso sono consapevole che può essere un pensiero preistorico al giorno d’oggi. Là dove invece l’Avanguardia e il Futurismo possono ancora esistere in qualche modo. –</p><p>Spock spostò una pedina più vicina a quella mossa da Kirk, che la spostò una seconda volta, danzando attorno al pezzo bianco.</p><p>-Alcune opere possono essere fonte di nuove scoperte. – Disse il vulcaniano. – La Divina Commedia di Dante Alighieri, ad esempio, un tempo era studiata dai giovani nelle scuole terrestri. Da diversi anni invece è un testo inserito esclusivamente in ambito psicologico e psichiatrico. – Spostò il proprio gioco altrove, mentre Kirk faceva altrettanto. La verità è che Jim voleva far durare la partita, ma per farlo doveva prestare tutta la sua attenzione ad essa, mentre invece preferiva conversare col suo Primo Ufficiale che sembrava curioso della sua scelta di strategia, che apparentemente non mirava dritta per lo scaccomatto… indubbiamente per Spock era affascinante come round e non lo attaccava da parte sua, dando tempo al tempo, certo che al più presto il suo Capitano avrebbe rivelato il suo intento.</p><p>Il biondo ridacchiò: - Poveri bambini… ma credo di capire il punto di vista delle persone di quel periodo… anche se non vi rientra appieno, la Divina Commedia si può assegnare anche all’epoca del Dolce Stil Novo… -</p><p>-Parla del concetto della donna angelo, Capitano? –</p><p>-Più o meno. Parlo della sofferenza alleviata dal pensiero della persona amata. –</p><p>Spock inclinò la testa: - Ancora una volta: un punto di vista dal suo lato romantico, Signore. –</p><p>–C’è molto di più dell’amore tra un uomo e una donna. –</p><p>Il vulcaniano mangiò una delle sue pedine nere abbandonate: - Non lo so, Capitano, me lo dica lei. –</p><p>Kirk arrossì, spostandosi imbarazzato sulla poltroncina. Decise di finire quel tea intanto che il rossore spariva.</p><p>-Non saprei cosa dire, Signor Spock. –</p><p>-Capitano. – E voleva dire così tanto con una sola parola, con quel tono basso e denso.</p><p>Kirk ispirò: - Signor Spock… – si schiarì la voce: - Mi è dato di sapere che attorno alla mia figura vi ruota una… reputazione, in fatto di membri del gentil sesso. Non nego il mio apprezzamento per le donne. Sono creature magnifiche e di grande fascino sotto ogni punto di vista… ma c’è una sola donna nella mia vita. La conosce anche lei, Signor Spock: si chiama Enterprise. – Sorrise al solo pronunciarne il nome. – Per il resto… sì, ho avuto delle storie, portavo e porto ancora molto rispetto a quelle persone. Ma non c’è niente di più importante della mia nave, del mio giuramento e del mio equipaggio. –</p><p>-Lei è un uomo ammirevole, Capitano. Nella sua vita privata e… sentimentale, può agire come preferisce. –</p><p>-Quindi lei non crede alle… voci di corridoio? – Domandò con una lieve cadenza titubante, cosa che Spock notò.</p><p>-Sono vulcaniano, Signore. E uno scienziato. Non uso dare per vero qualcosa senza prima verificare. –</p><p>Jim si umettò le labbra.</p><p>-E… ha verificato? –</p><p>Spock bevve il suo tea verde, e Jim si rese conto che la partita sembrava quasi dimenticata. Vide Spock posare la tazza con delicatezza e sollevare lo sguardo verso di lui con calma. Gli occhi riservati e fissi senza giudizio.</p><p>-Voci di corridoio. –</p><p>Kirk tirò un sospiro di sollievo, rilassandosi sulla poltrona: non si era reso conto di avere i muscoli così tesi: - La ringrazio, Signor Spock. Non vorrei che lei avesse una brutta impressione su di me… -</p><p>-Le assicuro, Signore, che l’ipotesi non è da tenere in considerazione. –</p><p>Una tale lealtà e fiducia… sentì il proprio cuore gonfiarsi di gratitudine e orgoglio nell’avere nella propria vita il vulcaniano.</p><p>-Un comportamento illogico dal mio Primo Ufficiale. – provò a scherzare, nascondendo le gote che si erano arrossite.</p><p>-Al contrario, Capitano; lei è illogico. Una politica simile la trovo più adatta. Solo logica. –</p><p>-Ovviamente. –</p><p>La prossima volta, Kirk avrebbe scelto un tea bianco. Dallo sguardo fisso di Spock, era certo che ci sarebbe stata una prossima volta. E, se giocava bene le proprie carte… molte altre volte.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Spock percepì un profumo nostalgico; girò la testa finché non ne individuò l’ovvia fonte. Ed eccolo lì, così lucente, che avanzava verso di lui. <em>Oh Saggio Surak, tienimi ancora sano di mente per bearmi di questa creatura dorata, dopo e solo dopo, lascerò volentieri che le fiamme mi brucino</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Spock. – Mormorò Kirk. – Oh amico mio… cosa ti è successo… - posò una mano sul poggia schiena del letto e si chinò sul suo ex Primo Ufficiale che lo osservava come se fosse un miraggio nel deserto. Bones aveva detto che sembrava delirante ma aveva sperato che il medico scherzasse.</p><p>-Spock. Mi sente? Mi riconosce? Sono- -</p><p>-Jim. – Sussurrò il vulcaniano.</p><p>Kirk sorrise nel tentativo di rassicurarlo: - Sì, Spock. Sono io, sono qui. – Si spostò, cadendo con le ginocchia sul pavimento. – McCoy dice che lei sta male e che… si rifiuta di parlarne con lui. Perché, Signor Spock? Non vuole che Bones l’aiuti? –</p><p>Spock scosse la testa.</p><p>-Non vuole il mio aiuto? – Non ricevendo risposta, Jim osò toccare il suo amico, posando una mano sul polso, trovandolo bollente e sudato. – C’è qualcosa che posso fare per lei, Signor Spock? Per favore, lasci che l’aiuti. –</p><p>Questo sembrò attirare l’attenzione di Spock a focalizzarsi di più.</p><p>-E’ complicato… e semplice - rispose l’altro, concentrato a fissare il volto morbido dell’uomo dorato.</p><p>-Quindi qualcosa c’è. – Si rianimò questi. – La prego, non mi escluda. Mi dica di cosa si tratta. –</p><p>-Tu… te ne sei andato. –</p><p>Jim annuì: - Va bene, lo prendo. Dopo ne parleremo, adesso Spock… adesso… - si avvicinò ancora, il proprio busto che sfiorava la spalla di Spock. – Mi dica cosa ha… -</p><p>-Sto morendo. –</p><p>Fu come un pugno in pieno volto per Jim. Più intenso di quando glielo aveva detto Bones. Chiuse gli occhi e ispirò.</p><p>-Mi scuso per aver peccato di arroganza, nel chiamarti ma- Jim. Jim. – Con l’altra mano, catturò la mano fresca del biondo in una dolce morsa a lungo negata, - la mia logica mi sta abbandonando e… tu. Ci sei tu. –</p><p>-Spock. – Sussultò, - perché la logica non è più con te? Aiutami a capire, ti prego. –</p><p>-La vergogna della mia specie. E io sono debole e senza onore. –</p><p>Jim scosse la testa con energia: - No. Non ho mai conosciuto nessuno più forte e onorabile di te, Spock. –</p><p>-T’Pring. – Sbottò con dolore.</p><p>Jim gelò. Chi era T’Pring? In qualche modo, Spock sembrò leggergli nella mente.</p><p>-La mia compagna… secondo le usanze di Vulcano. –</p><p>Spock soffriva di pene d’amore. Il cuore dell’umano non faceva più male: aveva semplicemente smesso di battere. E ogni pezzo andava al suo giusto posto. Tutto adesso era più chiaro e… logico.</p><p>Si inumidì le labbra: - Questa donna… dove si trova? Hai bisogno- lei ti può aiutare? -</p><p>-No. Non può. Non potrebbe mai… nessuno. Non merito aiuto, Jim. – Lo guardò con occhi vitrei, con una voce che lasciata intendere la sua sofferenza, - se non hai obiezioni, anche se non ho diritto di chiedere… rimane qui con me, ancora per un poco. Dopo sei libero di… sei libero, Jim. –</p><p>-Spock. – Posò la fronte sulla spalla dell’amico. – Non sono libero, sono perso, senza di te. –</p><p>Una delle mani bollenti e tremanti di Spock salirono fino al proprio collo, sentendo la collana e percorrendola con i polpastrelli per poi abbandonarla in favore della pelle del collo.</p><p>-Sono… gratificato, che hai la collana, per quest’occasione. – C’era soddisfazione nelle vibrazioni della sua voce.</p><p>-Non l’ho mai tolta, da che me l’hai messa tu, in questa stanza, un anno fa. –</p><p>-E’ piacevole sentirtelo dire… -</p><p>Jim si sollevò, rimanendogli vicino: - Non c’è davvero modo? –</p><p>-E’ pericoloso. - Sussurrò.</p><p>-Niente è mai abbastanza, se fatto per te… -</p><p>-Non sai Jim… non puoi immaginare. –</p><p>-Dimmelo. Spock, io non posso esistere in un universo in cui non ci sei. – Chiuse gli occhi per raccogliere coraggio, quel coraggio che era uscito la prima volta mentre aiutava l’Altro attraverso il dolore, subito li riaprì, non volendo privarsi della persona tanto amata e dolorante dinnanzi a lui.</p><p>-E’… è il pon farr. Vergogna del mio popolo e debolezza del mio sangue umano. – Kirk non lo interruppe, vedendo come faticava per mettere insieme le parole: - il tempo dell’accoppiamento. I Vulcaniani tornano sulla sabbia per unirsi con le loro metà. Questo… prima che il plak tow, la febbre del sangue, non li uccida. –</p><p>Kirk si umettò le labbra: - Spock… - il continuare a ripetere quel nome gli faceva sembrare come se potesse tenerlo con sé, - l’Enterprise non è in missioni particolari adesso… puoi andare su Vulcano e unirti con T’Pring. Puoi salvarti. –</p><p>-No. Non posso… -</p><p>-Spock. Non ti sei mai arreso… cosa può impedirti di trovare una soluzione? – Il volto di Spock si contrasse in una smorfia per qualche istante: - Una soluzione c’è, non è vero? Amico mio… tu non vuoi… perché ti neghi la vita? E’… non è logico, Signor Spock. – Le labbra di Kirk mutarono in un sorriso isterico, incapace di credere che il vulcaniano scegliesse la morte, quando invece vi erano soluzioni.</p><p>-Quella che tu chiami soluzione, non la ritengo tale. Non ne sono degno. –</p><p>-Lasciami essere giudice e giuria di questo: lo sei, e anche di più. –</p><p>Posò la fronte sulla mano bollente che teneva tremante la propria.</p><p>-Se te ne vai… - continuò. – Non potrò trovarti neanche se ti mettessi al collo questa collana. – sussurrò.</p><p>-… le mie scuse… - disse solo, immobile per quanto la febbre glielo potesse permettere.</p><p>Jim scosse la testa, strusciando la pelle sul dorso della mano aliena: - No, sono felice che mi hai fatto questo dono, va tutto bene, Spock. So perché l’hai fatto… va tutto bene. Ne parleremo dopo. –</p><p>-Non c’è un dopo. –</p><p>Jim strinse le labbra.</p><p>-Jim… Jim… guardami. –</p><p>Kirk baciò appena quella mano, un tocco leggero e delicato, che fece sospirare il vulcaniano.</p><p>-Guardami… ti prego. –</p><p>-No. Non puoi farmi questo! –</p><p>-… è un ordine, Capitano? –</p><p>Jim sorrise a quella domanda, che riportava alla mente tantissimi giorni di quella vita che non era più sua e che appariva lontanissima.</p><p>-No… - prese a parlare con un filo di voce, mormorando, alzando appena la testa: - Sono nessun Capitano, sono solo l’uomo che ti ama… e adesso… ti chiedo, ti prego, Spock… dai l’ordine al Signor Sulu e al Signor Chekov di impostare la rotta per Vulcano, così da- da sposare T’Pring. E salvarti. – Quel cuore umano che sembrava aver cessato di lavorare, adesso era pieno di cavalli selvaggi che correvano come appena liberati dopo essere stati rinchiusi in un piccolo recinto. E il cielo era pieno di nuvole di pioggia. Che scendeva sotto forma di lacrime dagli occhi di Jim.</p><p>-Oh Jim… T’Pring non mi vuole… lei vuole un altro. –</p><p>Kirk singhiozzò: - Sciocca, sciocca donna… – e che lui sia dannato! – Troveremo qualcuno Spock… Lascia che contatti il Dottor McCoy. –</p><p>-No Jim, mi basta… vorrei… -</p><p>-Cosa, Spock, cosa? – I propri occhi erano rapiti da quelle iridi che lo chiamavano, invitanti. Come a farlo avvicinare per svelargli un segreto… forse Spock stava per rivelargli il nome della compagna veramente voluta: che non fosse vulcaniana? Per un attimo Kirk prese in seria considerazione che potesse essere davvero Leila Kalomi, la persona tanto desiderata dal suo amato.</p><p>-Non voglio alcuna compagna… desidero solo la tua compagnia, prima di morire consumato dalle fiamme della febbre. – E Jim pensò che il plak-tow stava iniziando a mettere radici fuori dal terreno, perché non poteva essere calore e ammirazione quello che urlavano gli occhi di Spock.</p><p>Jim tremò ed emise un altro singhiozzo: - Non puoi chiedermi di restare qui a guardare mentre te ne vai… senza che io faccia qualcosa. –</p><p>-La tua presenza, la tua pelle… è fresca, Jim. – Gli accarezzò la mano con un dito, - sarà la mia melodia in questo nuovo viaggio. –</p><p>Jim non possedeva quel veleno per seguirlo nell’aldilà. E non avrebbe mai voluto che neanche Spock percorresse quella strada. Spock diceva che non voleva T’Pring, nessuno… neanche Kalomi allora, ma la propria presenza. La pelle fresca contro la sua troppo calda. Al solo pensiero Kirk sentì una morsa allo stomaco tanto piacevole da fare male, perché era troppa speranza. Perché se Spock era fuori dalla sua portata anni prima… non osava pensare quanto distante potava essere ad oggi da questa splendida creatura.</p><p>Spock ora appariva meno affannato di quando non fosse prima, adesso che continuava a cullare la propria mano… chissà quanto doveva soffrire eppure non stava chiedendo niente, in cambio Kirk si disse che doveva fare lui il primo passo, per tutto ciò che Spock è sempre stato, non importa quanto si renderà ridicolo: se anni prima l’amicizia di Spock era troppo importante per avanzare… adesso la vita di Spock era di immenso valore, troppo per non buttarsi in qualunque burrone senza prima guardare. Non c’era onore o vergogna in Kirk, adesso: tutto, per Spock. Per permettergli di vivere e continuare il suo percorso tra le stelle.</p><p>Si umettò le labbra: - Spock… - con la mano libera, risalì sul polso e sotto la manica della tunica scura, i pozzi di iride del vulcaniano erano neri e profondi, così intensi… sembrava lo inghiottissero, - se la mia pelle ti da ristoro… lascia che ti sollevi dalle tue pene. –</p><p>-No… non è possibile… non posso. –</p><p>-Ma vuoi… - allargò gli occhi, ansimando, con il cuore che batteva sempre più veloce, alimentato da un cristallo di dilitio fatto di utopia. – Io ti offro liberamente la mia carne, per la tua vita. –</p><p>Il corpo di Spock tremò di anticipazione: - Un dono così prezioso e irraggiungibile… ma non basta… sarebbe troppo chiedere altro e mi rimetto al mio destino. –</p><p>-Che altro ti serve, mio fedele amico? Non hai altro che da chiedere… ed io te lo darò… -</p><p>Con rammarico parlò: - Un’unione completa. Corpo. Mente. Spirito. Tutto… -</p><p>Kirk trattenne il respiro. Non era troppo… era, come detto da Spock: tutto.</p><p>Non potendo fermarsi, la mano fredda risalì ancora sotto il tessuto, facendo aprire appena le labbra a Spock per emettere il flebile sussulto. Kirk rimane incantato, ancora.</p><p>-Il mio corpo, la mia mente e il mio spirito… io, sono abbastanza, per te? Rispetto i criteri richiesti da Vulcano per osare tanto? –</p><p>-Tu puoi spegnere le mie fiamme e dissetarmi per eoni, Jim… -</p><p>Jim arrossì, ma non poté curarsene. – Ho quindi il tuo permesso, di propormi come compagno per aiutarti ad attraversare il tuo pon farr? –</p><p>-Hai tra le mani la mia vita… - sussurrò, spingendo Jim a chinarsi verso il suo volto.</p><p>-Prometto di onorarla. –</p><p>Le lacrime tornarono negli occhi di Kirk, quando Spock sciolse la loro stretta in favore di un abbraccio di dita più dolce e morbido. Nella sua mente si stava riversando un fuoco ardente, che minacciava di fare terra bruciava ovunque passasse.</p><p>Addossò la guancia a quella del vulcaniano, gemendo debolmente e bagnandogli la pelle, con gli occhiali che oramai erano appannati: Spock non era in possesso della sua logica e quindi, doveva dedurre, che la disciplina mentale non esisteva più e quindi ogni sentimento ed emozione era a briglia sciolta.</p><p>-Scusa. Scusami… - Spock lo strinse a sé.</p><p>-No… non occorre… condividi con me, voglio sentire ciò che senti. Voglio sentirti. –</p><p>Le dimensioni del fuoco cambiarono, senza mai avere una forma precisa o astratta… ma mutò la sensazione: adesso avvertiva come un tenue filo di controllo che arrancava per trattenere quanto possibile quella furia che stava minacciando entrambi.</p><p>-Non trattenerti: lasciaci prendere dalla febbre. Spock… desidero bruciare con te. –</p><p>Quelle sembrarono essere le parole che spezzarono tutto ciò a cui Spock si era aggrappato con fatica fino a quel momento.</p><p>-Sì. – Sussurrò Jim. – Sono qui Spock, con te… mi senti? – Ripeté quelle parole come appena entrato, ma questa volta avevano un significato molto più profondo.</p><p>L’umano si staccò appena dalla fornace che si stava rivelando Spock, pensava fosse la stanza ad essere calda, ma non era niente paragonata a Spock, che bruciava più di due soli. Appena si sollevò, il vulcaniano emise un rumore disperato e bisognoso. Jim sorrise.</p><p>-Aspetta… - lo placò ma l’altro sembrava collaborare poco, così Kirk decise di sbrigarsi, partendo dagli occhi, liberandosi mano a mano di tutti gli indumenti, rimanendo con i pantaloni aperti prima che la mano del vulcaniano arrivò calda e leggera sulla sua spalla. Jim abbandonò la cerniera e l’avvolse nella propria, baciandone le punte, sentendo Spock sussultare.</p><p>-Shhh… ecco… ecco… - biascicò, portato la mano di Spock sul collo, facendole percorrere le clavicole, il petto, lo stomaco… riportandola all’altezza del cuore, che correva felice. Avvertiva quelle dita lunghe muoversi con reverenza. Vide il vulcaniano bagnarsi le labbra ed ebbe un brivido. Si morse il labbro inferiore e si sollevò dal pavimento.</p><p>-Jim. – Lo chiamò con urgenza.</p><p>Kirk lasciò i pantaloni per terra assieme la biancheria intima, perché se stavano per unirsi con quello che era tutto, trovava i vestiti ancora più ridicoli del pensiero che Spock non si preoccupasse per lui. Scavalcò le gambe dell’amico, salendo sul letto e posandosi sulle sue cosce, ammirandolo dall’alto. Col proprio pene quasi totalmente eretto e totalmente in vista, circondato da riccioli oro e posato in parte sul basso ventre di Spock.</p><p>Subito le mani di Spock erano di nuovo a tessere carezze tra le dita. Sorrise e abbassò sul corpo di questa creatura scura e amabile.</p><p>-Posso baciarti? – Domandò con voce basse, senza fiato.</p><p>Spock sembrò confuso dalla richiesta e Jim pensò di aver mal interpretato in cosa consistesse l’unione. A fatica, poiché sembrava impossibile per Spock spiegare a parole, gli spinse nella mente il significato degli abbracci delle loro mani. Allora Jim con entrambi i palmi delle mani aperti cercò le mani pronte di Spock, percorrendole dal palmo con le dita, salendo lentamente… facendo combaciare ogni dito nel tragitto, solleticando la pelle con la punta dei polpastrelli.</p><p>Spock gemette.</p><p>-Posso baciarti… nel modo umano? – chiese di nuovo Jim, fissandolo con occhi vitrei e umidi, non riuscendo più a respirare correttamente.</p><p>Spock annuì appena e a Jim non servì altro: catturò quelle labbra verdi e secche, bagnandole e chiedendo il permesso per entrare. Assieme, con i polpastrelli arrivò alle piastrine verdi sulle punte di quelle bellissime mani, disegnando piccoli e lenti cerchi, scendendo e salendo appena. Danzando. Spock aprì la bocca sorpreso e lui ne approfittò, sorridendo, per incontrare la lingua del suo bel vulcaniano.</p><p>Abbandonò la bocca per dedicarsi alla guancia, poi alla mascella e la gola… riempiendole di baci a labbra aperte, ogni tanto lambendo la carne con la lingua, godendosi la sensazione di elettricità che avvertiva ovunque: dentro e fuori. Avrebbe voluto andare oltre, ma Spock si sollevò col busto, e in qualche modo che Jim non avrebbe mai saputo dire, perché troppo catturato dalle mani e dalla bocca bollenti, si era ritrovato con la schiena sul letto di Spock, con il vulcaniano che immobile lo sovrastava, vestito ancora della sua tunica sudata, con la parte alta delle ginocchia che gli solleticava l’interno cosce. Istintivamente, Jim allargò di più le gambe, per far più spazio al compagno con l’intenzione di stenderle del tutto, ma Spock precedendo il suo pensiero lo bloccò- e Jim gemette per l’improvvisa mancanza di quelle mani, sospirando di sollevo quando le risentì dietro le ginocchia ad invitarlo a tenerle su. Così Kirk facendo leva con la pianta del piede, tenne le gambe piegate, sotto di lui, steso, con il membro alto e fiero tra i ricci, vestito solo della collana di vokaya. Lasciandosi toccare dallo sguardo infuocato di Spock.</p><p>Lo vide tremare e sorrise, capendo cosa volesse. Annuì e sollevò le mani, portandole subito a coppa al visto di Spock, poi le lasciò scendere ai bottoni della tunica, liberando il vulcaniano dall’ultimo pezzo che materialmente li separava.</p><p>Una volta che la veste venne rimossa, fu già dimenticata… Con la bocca socchiusa dallo stupore, Kirk permise alle proprie mani di esplorare il petto rivestito da un morbido manto scuro di peli che ricoprivano per intero il busto alieno, trovò un duro capezzolo verde e percorse l’aureola osservando Spock che ancora una volta si bagnava le labbra di nuovo secche, volendo di nuovo baciarlo ma al tempo stesso desideroso di continuare la sua esplorazione su quel corpo. Non volendo apparire come un bambino viziato, si decise a far scorrere la mani lungo i fianchi stretti e tremanti, a palmi sempre aperti per toccare più pelle possibile, per sentire quanto più fosse umanamente possibile, con la testa che sembrava sul punto di esplodere da un momento all’altro… disegnò lo stomaco che sussultò e si permise di incorniciare per un breve istante il membro verde e pieno, adornato da due corone ancora più scure sulla punta. Con i polpastrelli dei pollici, cercò di scendere a sfiorare la coppia di testicoli pesanti. Dalla corona più esposta fuoriuscì del liquido denso e lucente.</p><p>Il proprio pene sobbalzò, e improvvisamente la gola gli si chiuse e poté emettere solo un piccolo singhiozzo.</p><p>A malincuore rimosse le mani da Spock, che sembrava come se lo avesse abbandonato. Mai, gli occhi di Spock sono stati così espressivi e caldi, mai gli avevano trasmesso così tanto. Gli sorrise e nella mente cercò di rassicurarlo, ma sembrò non funzionare molto.</p><p>-No. – gracchiò Spock, sembrava un uomo perso nel crudele deserto per anni. – Rimani! –</p><p>A Jim scoppiò il cuore e si sforzò di parlare.</p><p>-Sono qui. Rimango qui. Sono con te. – Le sue gambe ebbero uno spasmo che non era certo fosse proprio, che gli fecero stringere le cosce di Spock.</p><p>Non vide la mano elegante posarsi sulla propria faccia, alla cieca ricerca di qualcosa. Kirk si lasciò esplorare il volto, finché non capì lo scopo, allora aiutò il suo vulcaniano e posizionò il più possibile i punti della fusione.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto dire a Spock che voleva farlo bene, che ci teneva che fosse una bella esperienza per Spock. Che voleva che ci fossero lunghi preliminari, momenti in cui si sarebbe dedicato solo a venerare il corpo di Spock con ogni parte di sé, per poi prepararsi bene per accoglierlo dentro, di fargli spazio non solo nel corpo ma anche nella mente e nell’anima, come si usa fare su Vulcano da generazioni, perché voleva che Spock si sentisse amato, al sicuro, che si sentisse a casa. Ma capì che non c’era tempo, che il condividere il fuoco non lo aveva ritardato o placato, ma che erano già impazziti e che era troppo tardi per prestare occhio alle tradizioni vulcaniane. Ma ci sarebbe stato tempo per tutto, una volta estinto il plak-tow e saziato il pon farr… allora Spock avrebbe espresso a parole e piccoli gesti quotidiani, il suo rispetto e la sua devozione per questo uomo dorato che si era concesso con fiducia e umiltà, per dissetarlo e spendere l’incendio. Avrebbe spiegato un giorno il significato di tutte quelle parole in vulcaniano che stava sussurrando sulle labbra ora, poi sulla nuca e su tutta la pelle sudata e rivestita di acqua d’oro. Stupefatto delle reazioni che otteneva in cambio, toccando un punto particolare dentro il suo corpo e nella sua mente… Jim saltava, abbracciandolo più stretto con quelle cosce incredibili, muscolose e dalla pelle vellutata, lo vedeva nella fusione e nella parte terrena, guardarlo con gli occhi che piangevano, lucenti di fiducia e passione, mentre tirava fuori la lingua ansimando il proprio piacere e chiamando il suo nome.</p><p>Spock avrebbe passando il resto dell’esistenza ad amarlo con tutto il proprio Katra.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jim si allineò al corpo di Spock, sentendosi come su una nuvola. Fluttuava, avvolto nello spazio ancestrale dalla mente di Spock e nel mondo fisico, da un braccio forte attorno la schiena. Le dita del vulcaniano che scrivevano nella sua lingua natale sulla pelle.</p><p>Sorrise: - Sei sicuro, Spock? –</p><p>-Di cosa? –</p><p>-Sono nella tua mente… anche se non so tutto… ne comprendo l’importanza, di quello che è appena accaduto. –</p><p>-Te ne penti? – Spock cercò di frenare la stilla di paura e tristezza, ma Kirk la sentì.</p><p>-Dei, no, mai! Lo sai, cerca dentro di me: ti prometto che non troverai la più flebile traccia di ciò che porta il nome di rimpianto! –</p><p>Spock parlò con le labbra premute sulla fronte dorata: - Adesso il legame è nuovo. È appena nato… va nutrito e curato… non mancherò ai miei doveri. –</p><p>-Perché, Signor Spock… – continuava a sorridere, ma l’altro sentiva una nota di sofferenza nel legame. – Ancora nel languore del piacere ottenuto… non si rende conto della reale condanna in cui si trova. –</p><p>Spock carezzò quella nota stonata: - Perché questa la chiamo benedizione. E’ solo merito tuo, se la febbre non mi ha ucciso… se non mi sono lasciato uccidere da essa. Della tua mente accogliente. Del tuo coraggio… -</p><p>Appena entrambi si erano svegliati, Jim notò subito la confusione di Spock. Non perché non ricordasse nulla, ma stupito di come la loro unione fosse stata equilibrata e immediata. Tale da creare un legame raro e tanto curato e venerato nella società vulcaniana. Sembrava anche che la metà umana di Spock e il fatto che Kirk fosse umano, avrebbero aiutato entrambi invece che renderla l’esperienza tanto temuta al punto da non parlarne neanche tra di loro della stessa specie.</p><p>-Quindi… - arrossì Kirk, - adesso noi abbiamo un legame come quello che legava te e T’Pring? –</p><p>-No. – Rispose serio e immediato. – Non ho mai condiviso nulla, con T’Pring, le nostre menti non erano in sintonia. Noi invece, abbiamo un altro tipo di legame. –</p><p>-T’hy’la. –</p><p>Spock fece di sì con la testa e non corresse la cadenza errata, ma nel loro spazio mentale sorrise.</p><p>Jim sorride, trovandolo adorabile, allungando una mano fino alle orecchie a punta, accarezzandone uno, e scherzando disse: - Tu, mio amato, sei un subdolo vulcaniano. Ammettilo. –</p><p>-Non hai le prove. – Professò sicuro di sé.</p><p>-Dissento, messere. La collana di vokaya! Mi hai regalato un tracciatore! -</p><p>-Logico. Per la tua sicurezza. Ma non è l’unico motivo. –</p><p>-Incomprensione culturale… – sussurrò, ricordando i giorni in cui, per non ammalarsi di crepacuore, cercava di convincersene.</p><p>-Cosa te lo ha fatto pensare? Percepisco una forte angoscia e rassegnazione… -</p><p>-… ero arrivato a credere che mi avessi regalato questa collana solo come ringraziamento per quei libri… perché ti avevo messo a disagio… - la mano che coccolava l’orecchio si era andava a posare di nuovo sul petto decorato da una pelliccia morbida e nera. Jim trovava che fosse molto rilassante far scorrere le dita lì in mezzo, e dal ronzio soddisfatto che riceveva non era l’unico a pensarlo.</p><p>-Chiedo scusa per i miei modi, Jim. Ero convinto fossero evidenti nel loro messaggio. –</p><p>Scosse la testa, toccando la collana. – Fa niente. Non mi devi nulla, ben che meno scuse. Qualunque sia stato il motivo… è diventata lei, nel tempo, ciò che mi dava una connessione diretta con te. – Arrossì. – Non ridere di me, Spock. Per favore! Non sapevo nulla di legami e affini, che potessero davvero esistere e… noi esseri umani pensiamo che anche gli oggetti possono aiutare e creare un filo che unisce due persone o più. Ecco- ecco perché… - Finì la frase a sussurrare con un filo di voce, in totale imbarazzo.</p><p>-Non sto ridendo di te. – Disse con voce piatta Spock.</p><p>-Ti sento. –</p><p>-Devi ancora fare pratica con la connessione. – Si girò verso di lui. – Non trovo niente di ilare nel tuo racconto, tutt’altro… lo trovo… affascinante, oltremodo. Questa collana… apparteneva a mia madre. Mio padre gliela donò quando iniziò a corteggiarla e a sua volta, lei l’ha passata a me, affinché io portassi avanti la tradizione. È così da tempi antichi, nel mio Clan. –</p><p>Jim quasi andò nel panico.</p><p>-Quindi il tuo era come un rituale? –</p><p>-Certamente. Il fatto che mi permetta di sapere dove sei è solo un’aggiunta che ho trovato molto utile a suo tempo. –</p><p>Jim sorrise, baciandogli la pelle del collo. E rimane un attimo lì, respirando il suo profumo. Quando gli tornò alla memoria una cosa: – Bones mi ha parlato di Leila Kalomi… Ho pensato… sì, ho pensato che fosse una vecchia fiamma del passato, tornava per riconquistarti e, dalle immagini che avevo visto sembrava ci fosse riuscita. – Prima che Spock potesse parlare, continuò: - Ti vedevo più… rilassato. E poi c’era lei… - se possibile, avrebbe voluto fondere anche il proprio corpo con il compagno, per far sparire quel senso di insicurezza che si era riaffacciato. – Lei che ti guardava come ti guardavo io. Lei ti ama, Spock. Lei è bella, è una donna… è… vi ho visti vicini e io- - in un riflesso spontaneo, tornò a stringere la pietra. Spock attese che il suo cuore si calmasse, dandogli il tempo che gli occorreva. – Io ho guardato con gli occhi e non con l’anima. -</p><p>-Non c’è mai stato niente tra me e Kalomi. – Parlò con voce tranquilla e senza particolari inclinazioni.</p><p>-E il mio amore ha avuto paura… -</p><p>Sentirono nel legame una nota in ritardo nella loro melodia armoniosa: - Il Signor Finnegan era incaricato di controllare il tuo stato, qualora io, per motivi di comando, non avessi avuto modo… ha approfittato dell’occasione che gli si era presentata. Non avrebbe dovuto. –</p><p>-Mi ha trattato bene, Spock. – Sospirò di un respiro stanco.</p><p>-Avrebbe dovuto informarmi della situazione, allora avrei apportato modifiche. –</p><p>-Avresti davvero lasciato che mi conquistasse? –</p><p>Spock ancora steso a pancia in su, unì le mani intrecciando le ultime dita e facendo combaciare indici e medi tra loro, nella sua tipica posa: - Il Signor Finnegan non è stato professionale, in merito al regolamento della Flotta Stellare avrebbe dovuto dichiarare di essere emotivamente compromesso un anno fa. –</p><p>Jim si godette la vista del profilo regale del marito, poi sollevò il braccio, lasciando riposare la vokaya sulla pelle pallida, toccando un indice e medio la mano di Spock.</p><p>-La verità… è che eri dannatamente convinto che avrei scelto te. –</p><p>-Logico. –</p><p>-Subdolo vulcaniano. –</p><p>-Come dici tu, T’hy’la. –</p><p>Il legame era tornato a cantare felice e splendente, facendogli nascere un sorriso tuttavia malinconico: - Spock… adesso cosa facciamo? -</p><p>-Suppongo che dovremmo contattare il Dottor McCoy. –</p><p>Anche se era abbastanza certo che Leonard sapesse cosa era accaduto… e magari stava solo facendo di tutto per auto-convincersi di non sapere assolutamente niente.</p><p>-No… Intendo… adesso, cosa accadrà? Come faremo funzionare questo? – Lo guardò, malinconico – Perché, Spock, non potrò mai più trafugare il fuoco ad alcun Dio. –</p><p>Spock si prese qualche istante per contemplare non solo le parole, ma anche la sua guancia, che adesso stava accarezzando con la punta delle dita, lasciandogli una scia di tenui baci.</p><p>-Teimia… il pianeta su cui hai soggiornato in tutto questo tempo… come è? –</p><p>-E’… tranquillo, piacevole… un normale pianeta di classe M. Niente di eccitante per un Capitano. –</p><p>-Mi piacerebbe visitarlo. –</p><p>Jim lo guardò stranito, anche senza un legame, avrebbe capito che il tono di Spock era di una persona che aveva già non solo preso in considerazione, ma molto di più.</p><p>-Teimia ha una grande biblioteca. – Continuò il vulcaniano e Kirk annuì: - Ricevete delle consegne e spedite materiale. –</p><p>Il volto di Kirk s’illuminò: - L’Enterprise è l’Ammiraglia della Flotta, non un furgoncino per le consegne. – Ridacchiò.</p><p>-Corretto. Ma a voi occorre un mezzo e all’equipaggio una missione più tranquilla… -</p><p>-E a noi del tempo insieme. Per il legame. –</p><p>-Ancora, corretto, Jim. –</p><p>Jim sorrise di cuore, lasciandosi cullare dal calore del vulcaniano.</p><p>La vita da esploratore dello spazio non faceva più parte di lui, ma faceva parte di Spock e non poteva far rinunciare al compagno alla sua carriera per uno stupido incidente… ma avrebbero trovato il modo di far funzionare tutto.</p><p>-E vuol farmi credere, Capitano Spock, che il Comando di Flotta le permetterà questa lunga gita fuori porta? – Rise, incastrando una gamba tra quelle di Spock e muovendo le dita del piede sul polpaccio di quest’ultimo.</p><p>-Tramite Ambasciata Vulcaniana, sì. – Rispose compiaciuto. E questo fece ridere ancora di più Kirk, portandolo a scherzare:</p><p>-Cosa, per caso tuo padre è un Ambasciatore? Come l’Ambasciatore Sarek? –</p><p>-Sì, Madre ha detto che gli hai fatto un’ottima prima impressione e che lei stessa non vede l’ora d’incontrarti! – Rispose con serenità vulcaniana.</p><p>Kirk si bloccò, spalancando gli occhi e puntandoli verso il compagno che placido ricambiava lo sguardo: - L’Ambasciatore Sarek… e la moglie… sono i tuoi genitori? –</p><p>-E’ quello che ho appena detto, T’hy’la. –</p><p>Il biondo ripensò a quel giorno, e a come Sarek si era comportato e tutto tornava. Forse avrebbe dovuto almeno offendersi un poco, ma non ci riusciva, la situazione in sé, glielo impediva. Sorrise.</p><p>-Non vede l’ora di conoscerli meglio. La prossima volta però, Spock, ti prego: avvisami in tempo, così imparo un poco di etichetta vulcaniana in più. –</p><p>-Se lo desideri. –</p><p>L’intercom trillò e Spock con disappunto accettò la chiamata: - Qui il Capitano Spock. –</p><p>-E qui un povero uomo con i capelli grigi che portano il vostro nome! –</p><p>-Bones! – lo salutò Jim. Immaginando la faccia dell’amico consapevole delle loro condizioni.</p><p>-Jim! – Il tono a metà tra il sollievo e il rimprovero: - Vi aspetto in Infermeria per un controllo completo, Capitano. E anche tu, Jim. –</p><p>-Certamente, Dottore. Spock, chiudo. –</p><p>Jim guardò il compagno mentre si alzava e lo sovrastava in tutta la sua altezza, mostrando con naturalezza il proprio corpo pallido e asciutto che nascondeva una grande forza, ma facendogli avvertire solo un gran senso di protezione e appartenenza: - Il dovere ti chiama, amato. – Lo canzonò dalla sua posizione sdraiata e nuda.</p><p>Spock offrì una mano, che Kirk non esitò un istante a prendere, col sorriso sulle labbra gonfie di baci, facendosi aiutare in una mossa fluida a sedersi sul materasso, le coperte per terra a far compagnia ai loro vestiti abbandonati.</p><p>-Sì, per la nostra nave. Ma il mio primo, unico e solo dovere è sempre stato e sempre sarà verso di te, Jim. –</p><p>-Tu mi vizi. – Alzò le sopracciglia chiare, aumentando il sorriso radioso.</p><p>Spock annuì e gli regalò un ultimo timido bacio vulcaniano, mentre si concedevano una doccia sonica, vestivano e uscivano dall’alloggio del Capitano, diretti in Infermeria, mentre l’Enterprise ronzava tranquilla in attesa di nuovi ordini, prendendosi una piccola pausa prima di tornare nello spazio verso l’ignoto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Fine.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>